<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnus the muggle born Slytherin by Iwillshipuman69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382682">Magnus the muggle born Slytherin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69'>Iwillshipuman69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus the Slytherin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Charles Xavier Wants to Help, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Creepy Sebastian Shaw, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/F, F/M, Fuck J.k Rowling, Gen, Hogwarts is not a safe place, M/M, Multi, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Sebastian Shaw Being an Asshole, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, User does not support J.K Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new serial killer in the Muggle world that has been killing DEATH EATERS for quite some time now. The killer is seemingly powerful with how using the spell Avada Kedavra. So the ministry of magic sends Logan to track him down and bring him ALIVE for trial. Because he is the best at what he does. However much to his surprise that the killer is a 14-year-old kid who only knows one spell, doesn't know what or who the death eaters are, doesn't know about the Wizard world…and he just escaped a concentration camp from Auschwitz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Black Tom Cassidy/Cain Marko, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Cain Marko, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw, Hank McCoy/Armando Muñoz, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Moaning Myrtle/Erik Lehnsherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magnus the Slytherin [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My name is Erik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan thinks back how he managed to get dragged into this mess. There are at least a  dozen death eaters corpses on the ground. An angry yet scared young teen looking at Logan. He points his hands at Logan ready to kill him if necessary. </p><p>"Who are you? Are you one of THEM?" He asks.</p><p> "No, I ain't a death eater kid! I was brought in to bring you in." Logan said. </p><p>"Bring ME in? Bring me in?!" The kid asks. </p><p>"Yeah by the Ministry of Magic," He said. </p><p>"Well shit." the boy said considering killing Logan to keep himself safe. <br/>"What's someone like you even doing KILLING death eaters anyway. Shouldn't you be in Hogwarts." Logan asks.</p><p> Then the kid gives Logan a confused look. "What the fuck is Hogwarts?" He asks him. </p><p>"You...you don't know. Jesus have you ever even BEEN the wizarding world?" Logan asks.</p><p>/This guy is crazy!/ The kid thinks to himself. </p><p>"What's your name kid? Mine's Logan." Logan asks. </p><p>"....Max Eisenhardt." He said with caution still not sure if he can trust the mysterious stranger. </p><p>"You left a lot of bodies. Why are you doing this?" Logan asks. </p><p>"I did it to escape. I did it to survive! Because my family did not." Max said with a frown.</p><p> "You...you escaped a camp?" Logan asks.</p><p> Max shows him his holocaust tattoo. "They gave me a number. Then I got separated from my parents. My sister died from an illness. I bent a gate. Then I was brought to a doctor. He...killed my mother with 2 words. I never forgot about it. And when I had an opportunity. I used those words to escape. And hunt down the bastard who took my mother away." Max said with a growl.</p><p> "Damn he got to you. Schmidt got to you." Logan mutters.</p><p> "You know his name. Tell me what you know!" Max demands. "How do you know him!?" Max asks.</p><p> "He's a bad guy. Takes young Wizard kids like you and does experiments on them." Logan said. "He killed my mother. Because I couldn't move a stupid coin. And I plan to find and kill him!" Max growls.</p><p>Logan just sighed. "Listen, kid. It's not safe for you here. Eventually, those guys you just killed are going to track you down and kill you because you killed their friends." Logan said. </p><p>"Good," Max said.</p><p> "And they know a whole lot more spells that the one you know," Logan said. </p><p>"They...they do?" Max asks.</p><p> "Look Max….come with me. I can take you to a school where you can learn MORE magic." Logan said. </p><p>"Why should I trust you?" Max asks. </p><p>"What do you have to lose?" Logan asks.</p><p>With hesitation, Max goes with Logan. He finds himself in the presence of older so-called masters of magic. "The death eater killer...a a mere child."</p><p> Max hears whispers about him. "I am not a child! I'm 14!" Max said. </p><p> "God look at him." Another one said.</p><p> "And no magic parents or even a WAND. Wonder why kept THIS one alive." Someone said. </p><p>"Tell me, child. How do you know that...dark spell?" A blonde woman asks.</p><p> "Namora," Logan warns. </p><p>"No no, it's alright," Max said then sighs.</p><p>"I simply repeated the spell that Smi...er SHAW used to kill my mother. When I knew he wasn't looking. I used those very words to free myself. Then I killed as many nazis as I could. Then I started to track down some of the death eaters in order to get closer to Shaw." Max said absolutely unapologetic. "You may wish to put me in jail for the rest of my life. But I must warn you. I have already escaped one hell. I will not go back to becoming a prisoner. Never again." Max said with a glare.</p><p>The council looks amongst each other. "While we….regret that we did not reach Shaw in time to prevent what he did to you. It is rather fortunate that you have managed to hurt his organization given your limited knowledge of spells." Namora said.</p><p>"And lack of magical parents." Winston Frost adding. </p><p>"And now the death eaters will want to kill you for revenge." She said glaring at Winston. </p><p>"So you're going to keep ME safe?" Max said. "We are most certainly going to try." She said. </p><p>"Why should I believe you? You could have prevented all of this from happening." Max said shaking his fists. </p><p>"Kid," Logan said. </p><p>Then Max pulls up his sleeve and SHOWS them his tattoo. "You could have prevented THIS from happening. You all have powerful magic at your fingertips. You could do anything you want with them. So why couldn't you save them? Why couldn't you save my parents who were slaughtered in that place? WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" Max said angrily at their incompetence. </p><p>"We didn't know about you until you showed up on our radars," Winston said. "And we usually don't concern ourselves with the muggle realm." He adds.</p><p> "So what you're saying. Every half muggle and Muggle-born who Shaw has or will get his hands on. Their blood is on YOUR hands. My family's blood is on your hands. And if I didn't break myself out….MY blood would have been on your hands." Max said.</p><p>"You have been through a terrible ordeal. I could only imagine what you have bee  through." A seemingly kind woman named Peggy Carter said.</p><p> "So I ask you all again. What do you intend to do with me?" Max said.</p><p> "We're going to send you to the safest place we know of. A wonderful school called Hogwarts." Peggy said. </p><p>"We'll have to change your name of course. To protect your identity." Namora said. </p><p>"Max Eisenhardt is dead. He died with his family in the camps. I don't care what you call me now." Max said. </p><p>"Hmm in that case. For this day forth you shall be known to the world as Erik Lehnsherr." Carter said.</p><p>"Erik Lehnsherr. Okay, I think I can remember that." Max….ERIK said. Soon 'Erik Lehnsherr' gets taken to Diagon Alley. </p><p>"What the hell is this place?" Erik asks.</p><p> "A cobblestoned shopping area for the wizarding world, where Hogwarts students can purchase necessary supplies. So get what you need and be quick about it." Logan said.</p><p> "But...But I don't know what I need." Erik admits. Then Logan hands Erik a list. </p><p>"Here ya go," Logan said.</p><p> "And how am I supposed to afford all of this?" Erik asks. Logan takes Erik to a bank. </p><p>"What the?" Erik asks.</p><p> "Gringotts. The wizard bank." Logan said. </p><p>When they enter the building. Erik is VERY surprised at the bank tellers. "Don't stare it's rude," Logan said. </p><p>"Woah," Erik said.</p><p> "Goblins. Clever but very unfriendly." Logan said. </p><p>"So...does that make you one then?" Erik smirks.</p><p> "Don't be a smartass," Logan said. </p><p>Logan sets up Erik with his own bank vault. Then transferred what the ministry had for his compensation. </p><p>"So...how much money do I need?" Erik asks. </p><p>"75,306,900 Galleons is what you get. Mainly from all that nazi gold, you found." Logan said.</p><p> "I...is that a lot?" Erik asks.</p><p> "It is enough," Logan said.</p><p>Soon Erik sees Logan grab an object from the bank as well. "So...where do I get my wand?" Erik asks.</p><p> "Stark's place. Howard might be a crazy cook but he is a smart bastard. He'll get you what you need." Logan said.</p><p>When Erik enters the store. He meets this 'Howard' for himself. "Well well. A new student for Hogwarts. Hold on...aren't you a little old to be NOW getting your first wand?" Howard asks. </p><p>"I...My childhood made it difficult to enter my first year." Erik admits. </p><p>"Oh, I see. Well, let's get you your wand then." He said. Then searches amongst thousands of boxes. "Here try this," Howard said. Erik takes the wand and tries to do a spell. When he pushes the drawer back so effortlessly. "Wow. On the first try too. It's rare I see someone being able to possess a blackthorn wood with a Phoenix core within a wand." He said. </p><p>After paying for his wand Erik heads back to see Logan. "I got my wand. Let's get out of here." Erik said. </p><p>Soon after buying everything Erik needed. Logan helps Erik board the train. "Enjoy school bub. Hope you enjoy the experience." Logan said. The train was about to leave the station and Erik tried to find a seat.</p><p> "Um, Hi is this seat taken?" Erik asks. </p><p>"Sure! Go ahead." A blonde girl said. "Hi! I'm Raven. This is my brother Charles." She said. </p><p>"I'm Mora." Another girl said.  Soon Raven moved next to Moria so Erik could sit next to Charles.</p><p> "Erik Lehnsherr," Erik said.</p><p>"Wait. Erik MAGNUS Lehnsherr?" Moria asks. </p><p>"You...already know my full name?" Erik asks.</p><p> "Well of course. Rumor has it. You are the only student to survive a death eater attack." She said.</p><p> "Well yes. It also left a few...scars." Erik said softly. </p><p>"The stories you must hold!" Charles said.</p><p> "Careful. Don't want to give you nightmares." Erik said with a smirk. </p><p>Soon Erik noticed that a cat was perched onto his lap. "Wow Mystique likes you." Charles laughs. </p><p>"Cute cat," Erik said. </p><p>"Not as cute as my owl of course," Charles said. </p><p>"Oh cool!" Erik said.</p><p> "Baltasar. Would get eaten that's for sure." Raven scoffs. </p><p>"So Erik are you a transfer student from Durmstrang?" Moria asks. </p><p>"Durmstrang? How can you tell?" Erik asks. </p><p>"Your accent is german isn't it?" Moria asks. </p><p><strong><em><span class="u">/Shit...what do I say? Do I lie? No no, I can't do that. They seem nice. How do I explain it to them? Oh Hi yes. I am the death eater killer. But don't worry the council just used a spell on me to let me learn English and just sent me here for my own protection./</span></em></strong> Erik thinks to himself.</p><p>Then Erik turns and sees Charles' eyes.<span class="u"><em><strong> /I can't lie to him./</strong></em></span> Erik thinks and decided to be honest with them.  "I have never been to. I...never has been to a magic school before," Erik said.</p><p>"Why not?" Charles asks. Erik then slowly removes his sleeve and shows him his tattoo. "I..was kicked out of school at an early age I'm afraid," Erik said.</p><p>"My god. That's so awful." Moria said realizing that Erik's Jewish.</p><p>Charles and Raven... do not know what was going on. "You've never left the wizarding world have you?" Erik asks. </p><p>"No...my step-father rather considered the muggle with such disdain he doesn't talk about it," Charles said.</p><p>"Nazis. A group of muggles that decided that I was less than human. The inferior race left to die in a hell hole." Erik said with a frow. </p><p>"Oh, Erik," Charles said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and now I have no one. I am...all alone." Erik said looking away.</p><p>Charles then grabs his shoulder and makes Erik look at him. "You're not alone Erik," Charles said. Erik couldn't believe his ears. "You're not alone," Charles repeats again. </p><p>Soon as the train nears to stop. The four of them begin to pack up their stuff.</p><p>"So what year are YOU in?" Raven asks.</p><p>"I've been told I am a fourth year," Erik said.</p><p>"I'm a second year. I belong to Ravenclaw's house myself." Charles said.</p><p>"I'm in Gryffindor," Moria said.</p><p>"I am a first year. So I'll be being sorted into a house like you are." Raven said.</p><p>"Well, what house do you think you'll get?" Erik asks having no idea what all this means.</p><p>"Hmmm not sure. I'm sure that the hat will surprise me somehow." Raven shrugs. </p><p>Soon Charles and Moria took their seats at their tables while waiting for Raven and Erik to get sorted. Erik then saw familiar looks starting at him.</p><p>"Hey, that's the muggle-born!" A boy said.</p><p>"The one who survived death eaters?" Another said.</p><p>"Guess they were too weak if they couldn't even take on a mudblood!" Someone said.</p><p>Erik was...confused at that word. Maybe he will ask Charles about that later. Soon Erik sees the sorting hat for himself. "A talking hat?!?" Erik said not used to stuff like this. When Raven went up to hat Erik watched in amazement.</p><p>"Hmmm, Raven Darkholme. Rare I see Metamorphmagus among the students." The hat said.</p><p>"Metamorph and proud!" Raven said with a grin. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat decided. </p><p>As Raven left to go to the table Charles and Moria are at. He sees a lot of students take their turn. Soon Erik was up next. "You claim your name is 'Erik Lehnsherr'?" The hat asks.</p><p>"Yes, I am. Mr.Hat..sir." Erik said nervously.</p><p>"You have faced great hardship haven't you boy?" The Hat asks.</p><p>"Yes," Erik admits. Finally, the hat decided on a house.</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!" </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SLYTHERIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik struggles to adjust to his new school. He finds out VERY quickly that things are a bit different from the muggle world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Erik sat in the chair while everyone was staring silently at him. "Is...Is Slytherin bad?" Erik asks nervously. "It's not bad. We don't see that many muggle-borns being placed there. It's very rare." Professor Slughorn, Head of Slytherin, said. "Oh. Cool!" Erik said with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>When Erik went to sit down with his fellow Slytherin members. Some of them gave a scowl that Erik RECOGNIZED before. It was the same look his non-Jewish classmates gave him during the nazi regime. "Erik over here!" Charles said waving. Erik sat down next to him and began eating. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the rest of the house sorting ceremony began. "Did I do something wrong?" Erik asks looking at all the Slytherin members who kept staring and glaring at him. "Some wizards don't think wizards who don't have magical parents deserve to learn magic. To learn HERE at Hogwarts." Moria said. "Oh, purity. They consider me inferior to them." Erik said with a frown. "Unfortunately," Charles said. "So even with magic. I'm still trash." Erik said softly. </p><p> </p><p>Being in a group of Slytherin made Erik slightly uneasy. Mainly because of the insults and prejudice he KNOWS that they are saying behind his back. When Erik entered his dorm room for the first time he was amazed. Mainly because it has been awhile since he has had a warm bed to sleep in. </p><p> </p><p>When his first-class started. Erik was super nervous because he hardly had a good time in his previous school. Mainly because he was too Jewish for their standards. Which translated meant that the nazis just wanted an excuse to kick Erik out. After his class was done. Erik decided to go to the library to see if he can attempt to pass for someone who has been to a world filled with wizards and witches.</p><p> </p><p> "So darling. How's it feel to be apart of the cool kids?" A female voice asks. "Not sure. Everyone keeps staring at me as if I were a death eater." Erik said. "Don't worry about them, Erik. Not all Slytherins are bad." She tells him. "Well...not EVIL anyway." She adds. "Well then since you know my name. What's yours?"</p><p> </p><p>"Emma Frost." She said. "Frost is an actual name?" Erik jokes. "Unfortunately," Emma muttered. "Anyway. How's it feel being the most infamous muggle-born in school right now?" Emma asks. "I hardly did anything that important as of late. I'll get back to you on that if I do anything cool." Erik said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"I have no doubt about that." She said. "Wait a minute," Erik said looking at her uniform and sees that her color is blue. "You're in Ravenclaw. What are you even doing here talking to ME?" Erik asks. "I couldn't miss my chance to meet the Slytherin muggle-born." She said with a smile. "And another thing. Didn't you take a seat next to Xavier when the Slytherins gave you a death stare?" Emma asks. "He was the first wizard I met that didn't think less of me," Erik admits. </p><p> </p><p>Soon potion-making classes start and Erik is..very confused about the classes here. "Pay attention newbie." One of the older kids said. "Come on Tom. He's never been to a magic school before." Emma said. "Tom?" Erik asks. "Tom Riddle. The most important student in this school. Making you the second." Emma said. Tom gave Erik a look. "Don't look at me. I can barely find my way around this place." Erik shrugs.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes well. I'm sure you'll do something INCREDIBLE here." Riddle said. Erik knows he doesn't really mean that. And that he is pretending to be nice for the sake of appearances.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing his class for today. Erik is about to head to his room. However, Logan doesn't let him give him the chance. "Hey, kid. How's the class?" Logan asks. "Better than my previous school. Potion making seems my strong suit so far." Erik said. "Wait until you go against a nondeath eater wizard," Logan said. "Was..was there anything else you needed?" Erik asks. "Yeah back at the ministry. Seemed real important that you kill Shaw. Hope to see how ya do in my class" Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik was surprised that Logan is going to help him train. "What class do you EXACTLY teach?" Erik asks. "Defense against the dark arts," Logan said. "Try not to be late. The ghosts won't ever let it go." Logan said. "What ghosts?" Erik asks. Soon a spirit phases through the wall and flies around. "Nicholas," Logan said. "Ah good morning Logan," Nicholas said. "Ghosts, talking hats, moving furniture," Erik muttered and Logan just laughed at his reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Erik finds that Charles is in his class as well. "Erik!" Charles said. "Erik. Hank Mccoy. Hank Mccoy. Erik. Hank here is also in Ravenclaw." Charles said. "So this is Erik you have been talking about," Hank said. "Yeah, that's me. The muggle-born Slytherin." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p> "Alright ya maggots. Quit yer yapping and start yer learning. Because class has started." Logan said to a now silencing classroom.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to Professor  Merrythought?" Charles asks. "She's not here. So you get me." Logan smirks. Then he goes back to the lesson. "This is what we are going to do. Today we're learning about boggarts!" Logan said.  "What are boggarts?" Erik asks. "They are shapeshifting creatures that can transform into your worst fear," Charles whispers to him. "So a much more interesting version than Raven." A bigger kid said causing several Slytherin to chuckle. "That's not funny Cain," Charles said with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him?" Erik asks. "My Step-brother Cain," Charles said.  "My father married his mother," Cain said. "Unfortunately." Both Charles and Cain say in unison. "Yikes," Hank said. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, everyone. Get into a straight line. One by one. Now and I want you to say Riddikulus." Logan said. Various students had to face their fears. Some could do it. Others not so much. When Cain faced his fear the boggart took the shape of his step-father. It took him 5 minutes to deal with the fact that it wasn't REALLY Kurt Marko. "Riddikulus!" Cain said then he felt extremely better at himself. "He...he hurt him too," Charles mutters. Soon it was Erik's turn to confront the Bogart. Then the Bogart transformed into SHAW. </p><p> </p><p>"He's not real. He's not real." Erik said out loud. This man….this MONSTER killed his mother. Ruined his life and got away with it. Then that fear quickly turned to RAGE. But unfortunately, he can't use Avada Kedavra here in a room filled with WITNESSES. So he has to settle for "Riddikulus!" Erik said. Soon the fake Shaw's mustache begins to enlarge and Fake Shaw falls to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Erik laughed at the boggart then let another student take their turn. After the class was over Erik was going to get a head start on his homework. Then he sees Cain and Charles talking or rather...Cain yelling at Charles. Erik sighed and immediately went to confront him. "You clearly don't have anything better to do. So why don't you pick on someone your own size." Erik said. "And why should I listen to a filthy mudblood like you!" Cain said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Then Erik got confused. "You know I'd be more insulted if I knew what that word meant." He said. "Heh don't even know what a mudblood is!" Cain said laughing. "You shut your damn mouth, Cain!" Charles said MAD at his step-brother. "What a surprise. Charlie likes to hang out with freaks!" Cain said. "At least he got friends." Erik scoffs. Then Cain growled and tried to punch Erik but then he caught it. Then he punched Cain in the face as hard as he can. He stumbled a bit but then Erik punched him again until he is knocked out. </p><p> </p><p>Charles is amazed at how a SLYTHERIN of all people would defend him. "That..that wasn't necessary," Charles said. "I didn't do it for you. I don't want our house to lose points because this oaf can't control his temper." Erik said with a smirk teasing him. "Ah yes well. Thank you anyway." Charles said nervously. Erik is about to say something else but he gets distracted by someone call his name.</p><p> </p><p> "Erik Lehnsherr!" Riddle said. "Tom Riddle?" Charles asks. "What do you think you are doing?" He asks. "Apparently being a filthy mudblood." Erik jokes. "And how is it you defeated such a bigger student like Cain here?" Tom asks. "Well, I saw him pick on this Ravenclaw fellow.  And I absolutely refuse to allow one of my fellow brethren the one responsible for costing us points because of his anger issues." Erik said with a shrug. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm. You might make a decent Slytherin yet. Although you, unfortunately, have a few...Gryffindor traits in you." He mutters. "And since taking and giving you and Cain points would be rather moot since you are both in the same house. I still have to give you detention." Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine then," Erik said unbothered by this. "Which teacher do I have to help clean out potions with?" Erik asks. "Oh did no one tell you. We send kids who get detention to the forbidden forest all night. Teaches them that bad behavior will not be tolerated."  Tom explains. "Wait a minute.  I'm not allowed in the forest unless I have been bad? That...I don't think Hogwarts understands what irony is." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound brave now. But the forest itself is filled with terrifying creatures. Even worse. It contains a monster named Aragog that EATS muggle-borns like you. His master Hagrid is even worse." Tom said. Erik was not impressed but Charles already afraid. "If what you say is true. Then I'll kill them." Erik said nonchalantly. "We shall soon see," Tom said before walking off and using the levitation to carry Cain to the nurse hut. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm may as well get some homework done before my detention," Erik said. "Try not to get into any trouble. I can only protect you for long." Erik said. Soon nightfalls come and Erik heads to the forest where Logan is waiting for them. "You just had to get yourself detention," Logan mutters. "What can I say. I'm a real trouble maker. Slytherin and proud." Erik said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be a smartass. Anyway, Hagrid and I often go into the forest and kill anything that doesn't belong there. Hagrid often goes off by himself so it's just me and you kid." Logan said. "Fine. Let's get this over with." Erik shrugs. Then as Logan and Erik go further and further into the forest. Somehow they get separated and Erik is deeply concerned about Logan. <span class="u"><em><strong>/Calm yourself, Erik. He's a teacher. He is a professional./</strong></em></span> Erik thinks to himself. <span class="u"><em><strong>/I miss momma./</strong></em></span> He lets that thought slip out. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Lumos!" Erik said and soon his wand becomes a nightlight. All of sudden Erik can hear multiple voices. And then...singing? He decided to follow the voices because maybe they can help him find a way out. </p><p> </p><p>"Into darkness taking flight, whispers on the wings of night, follow us, our lovely tune, as above the smiling moon. Diddle -dee-dee, diddle-dee-doe, not far now, not far to go," </p><p> </p><p>Erik noticed that the voice sounded enticing yet creepy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Into twilight, into gloom,"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait what?" Erik asks not liking this song.</p><p> </p><p>"Sing the sound of dawdling doom!" </p><p> </p><p>Erik is slightly creeped out by that line. </p><p>"Okay, that is concerning." He said prepared to attack in case that the singer is not friendly. </p><p> </p><p>"Follow us, our lovely song, know that we can do no wrong, Diddle-dee-dee, </p><p>diddle-dee-doe" </p><p> </p><p>When the song finally stops Erik is relieved. However, he celebrates too soon as he finds himself surrounded by many many creatures. 3 feet tall. Green skin and yellow eyes. <strong><em><span class="u">/Ugly little things./</span></em></strong> Erik thinks to himself. "Wow...strength in numbers," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well well. Look at what we have here." One of them said. "You can talk!" Erik said. "Of course we can! We are the erklings." The creature said. "Wait...that accent. Are you guys from Germany?" Erik asks. "Yes yes, we are. Never thought we would find a fellow german here. Makes you all the rare." He said. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Erik gets a weird vibe from these railings. Erik then takes a step to the left. Then he sees darts being shot from behind and it hits another erkling. "What the...darts. Are you trying kill me?!?" Erik asks. "Nothing personal. We enjoy the sweet taste of the flesh of children." The erkling said unapologetically. </p><p> </p><p>"Well then. Jokes on you. For you picked the wrong wizard to try to eat!" Erik said. "Why?" The erkling said. "Because I know how to use the killing curse," Erik said. </p><p>"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Erik said as he starts blasting the erklings and soon bodies begin to drop like flies. When Erik sees that no other creatures have tried to attack him. He sighs with relief. "God I hate this place!" Erik said yelling in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Very few wizards survive erklings attack." A mysterious voice said. Erik then turns around and sees a spider. "....Are you going to eat me?" Erik asks. "No. I shall not." The spider said. "Good. Because I think I killed enough creatures for tonight." Erik said. "I am Aragog." The Spider says. "I heard you eat muggle-borns," Erik said. "Despite what Tom Riddle has said. Unlike the basilisk.  I have never harmed a human in my life. Out of respect and gratitude for Hagrid." Aragog said. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute. Tom Riddle has a basilisk?" Erik asks. Soon the spiders begins to shake with fear. "I have already said too much," Aragon said then simply crawled away. "Well, there goes one way to find my way home," Erik said rubbing his temples. Soon he hears wings flapping in the distance. Then Erik turns around and sees a horse landing down and EATING the corpses of the erklings.</p><p> </p><p> "Hello, flying skeleton horse. I don't suppose you can help me find my way back." Erik said.<span class="u"><em><strong> /Some sort of a mysterious breed of a winged horse with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's. Not the weirdest thing you have seen tonight./</strong></em></span> He thinks.</p><p>The creature in question appeared completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. They kinda looked eerie and sinister.</p><p> </p><p>But seeing how the horse hasn't tried to kill or eat him. Erik considers this to be damn good luck. Then sees that when the magic horse was done eating. There were some corpses left. <span class="u"><em><strong>/Hmm maybe I could find a way to make extra points for this./</strong></em></span> Erik thinks to himself. After trying to remember the spell he learned in class. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he makes the remaining  corpses float in midair. Then the skeleton horse lets Erik know that the animal wants Erik to ride him. "If you try to kill me by dropping or dragging me off somewhere too. I will not go down without a fight!" Erik warns it. Somehow the horse understands his words and after getting on the animal. Erik holds onto its mane as he finds himself flying high above the clouds. Erik is amazed at how high he is. <span class="u"><em><strong>/Mama. I wish you could see this. I wish you could know what I am going through. I wish...I wish you could know how sorry I am. I'm sorry for letting you die./</strong></em></span> Erik thinks to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Then he takes a look at how he can see just how beautiful Hogwarts looks at night. So he decided to take advantage of the fact that he is all alone by himself riding a magic horse who has yet tried to kill or EAT him. "I LOVE BEING A WIZARD!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slytherin Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik learns horrible truths about his new reality and his very first Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, horse. Do you think you can fly me to someone named Hagrid? His scent will probably smell like….a spider?" Erik asks him. Soon the flying horse flies back into the forest. Soon the creature gallops along the path and then FINALLY Erik is reunited with Logan. </p><p> </p><p>"Erik! Where the hell have you been!?" Logan asks.</p><p> </p><p> "Well. I heard singing. These things tried to kill me." Erik said SHOWING him the creature's body.</p><p> </p><p> "You used the spell again didn't you?" Logan said.</p><p> </p><p> "Well, these Erklings tried to eat me! I say it is very justified!" Erik said. Then Erik gets off the horse and hands Logan the dead erkings</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you can actually ride these things," Logan said. </p><p> </p><p>"What are they?" Erik asks. Logan of course sighs at him.</p><p> </p><p>"They're called thestrals. Only those who have seen and accepting death are able to see them."  Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh well then. I certainly am overqualified." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Logan takes Erik to a nearby shack. Then Logan knocks on the door. A medium-size dog soon comes out when the door opens. "I know. I miss you too Callie." Logan said. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow... a non-magical dog," Erik said surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Logan. Did you find your student?" A rather tall boy said. </p><p> </p><p>"Good lord!" Erik said shocked.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh don't mind him. That's hagrid. He's getting used to the ropes around here." Logan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. YOU'RE hagrid. Aragog mentioned to you." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p> "You met the spider?" Logan asks.</p><p> </p><p> "I don't know what Riddle was going on about. Aragon seemed okay." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"....Riddle told you about us huh. Figures." Hagrid mutters.</p><p> </p><p> "Is...something wrong?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing. I...just don't like him that much." Hagrid said. </p><p> </p><p>'If it makes you feel any better. I don't think I am a fan of his either. Aragon was certainly afraid of his pet at least." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of pet?" Logan asks. </p><p> </p><p>Erik tried to remember the name. "He said basilisk and then crawled away," Erik said. Erik then gives Logan and Hagrid a confused look as both wizards look on in horror. "What? What's wrong?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I….50 points for Slytherin," Logan said. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Erik asks confused. </p><p> </p><p>"I said 50 points for Slytherin!" Logan said with a growl. Erik is now concerned about how Hagrid and Logan are acting. "Let's um...let's take you back to the grounds," Logan tells him. </p><p> </p><p>The next day several professors ask Erik many many questions. Soon Erik's adventures in the forest reach throughout the whole school. "Who sent you to the forest?" Dumbledore asks.</p><p> </p><p> "Tom Riddle sir," Erik said. Then the professor simply sighs and pats Erik's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"You are certainly a lucky young man," Dumbledore said. </p><p> </p><p>"So I've been told," Erik said with a shrug. "I am particularly distributed that I finally meet a fellow german. And they try to EAT me." Erik admits.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Erklings are curiously found in German. How a pack of them got near school grounds is beyond strange." Dumbledore tells him. "Even more so. You bringing back the bodies here." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted extra points and proof that I did</p><p>"Did...maybe someone managed to bring them here?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>Professor Dumbledore than pauses at the notion. "Perhaps." He simply said. </p><p> </p><p>"So what happens now?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Now...attend to your classes now. Life, for now, shall resume to normal." Dumbledore said.</p><p> </p><p>When Erik went to close. Erik saw his fellow classmates look at him with strange looks. /Well at least it's not because I'm a Muggle-born or Jewish this time./ Erik thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Class today we shall learn about the goblin rebellion!" Professor Binns said. Unfortunately, even for a ghost, the class is VERY boring. Thankfully Charles Xavier is a huge nerd and writes down EVERYTHING. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute. Why did the goblins start a rebellion?" Erik asks. Soon the class began to groan.</p><p> </p><p> "Well if you must know. Mainly due to  lack of goblin representation on the Wizengamot, attempts to enslave goblins as house-elves, stripping of wand privileges, wizard attempts to control Gringotts or the brutal goblin slayings by Yardley Platt." Professor Binns said. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, that is horrible. Well, now things are better now. And Goblins are treated with respect?' Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the class begins to laugh causing Erik to frown. "Unfortunately Mr.Lehnsherr. We have not yet improved our standing with other creatures." Professor said. </p><p> </p><p>"Also another question. What is a house-elf?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"A slave who REALLY does enjoy working for wizard families." A blonde student with Gryffindor colors said.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr.Frost." Professor Binns.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wait WHAT?!?" Erik asks. "You mean to tell me. That is a world where we have children eating german demons, talking hats, moving furniture, GHOSTS that can still teach in the school!" Erik said looking at the very dead professor. "And SLAVERY is still a thing!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's sad but unfortunately most rich families own a house elf or two," Charles admits.</p><p> </p><p> "Alright. And how many rich families attending this room own elves?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Well my step-father owns one," Charles admits.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my father as well," Blondie said. </p><p> </p><p>"They sound like awful people," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"They are." Both blondie and Charles say. </p><p> </p><p>"Mr.Lehnsherr while your compassion is admirable. Certain things are much more complicated than you like to believe." The Ghost professor said. "In fact this very school EMPLOYEES elves with various tasks." He adds.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!?" Erik said horrified.</p><p> </p><p>"They work in the kitchens, preparing feasts for the entire school. They also move trunks and baggage to and from rooms, clean dormitories ect." Bins said. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," Erik said speechless.</p><p> </p><p>When class was over Erik was glad for it to be over. "Hey!" Blondie said calling to Erik. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hello," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"My name's Christian Frost. What you said about house-elves back there. You're right. It's horrible how we treat them." Christian said. </p><p> </p><p>"And everyone is okay with this?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Not all. But it's not enough. It will never be enough." Christian said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Frost….do you happen to be related to Emma Frost?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You met my sister.." Frost said. </p><p> </p><p>"Good to know," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Erik walks in the lunch hall and once more he is being stared at. "This..is going to be fun," Erik mutters. Soon he sees Raven, eating with Mora and Christian. Then smiles when he sees Charles eating next to Hank. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, Erik!" Emma said already walking up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...Hi," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"So I heard that you had a little outburst today," Emma said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah….I take it you talked to your brother." Erik assumes. </p><p> </p><p>"The whole school knows now. And I must say. You truly are settling into your Slytherin house." She said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll get a room blown up eventually." Erik said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Emma! Christian!" A female voice can be heard. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Erik. Please excuse the redhead. She's also Slytherin. Although not as nice as us." Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>"Very funny Emma. Adrienne Frost at your service." She said.</p><p> </p><p>"Never thought I see the day. My big sister the Slytherin pureblood being nice to a muggle-born." She mocks her sister.</p><p> </p><p>"That muggle-born has given our house 50 points by being extremely lucky," Adrienne said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well as much as I would love to see a frost family squabble. I'm going to eat with my friends." Erik said. When he sat down next to Hank. He gasped in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Erik!" Charles said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am very much alive. Yes, I know how lucky I am." Erik said as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not that. You got detention because of me and I almost cost you your life." Charles said clearly showing signs of guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not your fault. Besides, it wasn't all bad. Met a nice fellow named Hagrid." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"What?!?" Moria said. "Yes, Hagrid. Mr.Logan introduced me. He seems very nice. Doesn't like Tom Riddle though." Erik said while eating his food. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, what now?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Last year. Hagrid was expelled because Tom caught him with a spider. Around that time several muggle-born students were petrified. And one girl Myrtle was MURDERED." Moria said.</p><p> </p><p>"I have met Aragog and he didn't eat me," Erik said. "Wait a minute. He was a student?!?" Erik said surprised by the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>"You did?!?" Hank was shocked. </p><p> </p><p>"Besides if he truly was responsible. Why wasn't he sent to Azkaban?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Because Professor Dumbledore vouched for him and he became the new groundskeeper here," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, maybe he has a good sense of character," Erik said then turns to look at Riddle. <span class="u"><em><strong>/I don't know what it is about you. But you are more than you seem. I know it!</strong></em></span>/ Erik thinks to himself. When lunch was over Professor Slughorn pulled Erik to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr.Lehnsherr. I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see that you have survived your first detention." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik simply shrugs at him. "I'm a Slytherin. I don't want to bring shame to my house if I died." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well. Because of the samples, you have brought me of those Erklings. I would like to invite you to join the slug club." Slughorn said.</p><p> </p><p>"Is...this an afterschool club?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"When you get the chance. Please do stop by." Slughorn said then walking away. After checking the list of assignments he has to do. He figures that he has time to check out this group Professor Slughorn mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>When he enters the room. He sees familiar faces. Emma Frost, another raven claw, Adrienne Frost, Hank Mccoy, Charles Xavier, and of course Tom Riddle.</p><p> </p><p>"Well look at that. People I know." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's nice to see a fellow Slytherin in here." Adrienne. </p><p> </p><p>"You have clearly worked your way up the ranks," Tom said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes and none of it would have happened if you didn't send me to the dark forest," Erik said sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't die from the experience. All in all, it seemed to have given you some character development." Tom said. </p><p> </p><p>Erik and Tom stare at each other for a full minute then Erik takes a seat beside Charles. "So what exactly is this Slug club?" Erik asks him.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor Slughorn's special club of students he could benefit from." Emma jokes. </p><p> </p><p>"He handpicks favorites here, either for their ambition or their brains, sometimes for their charm or their talent," Adrienne said. </p><p> </p><p>"He also had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields," Charles said. </p><p> </p><p> "Making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return," Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so a Slytherin through and through," Erik said. "Don't know why I'm here. All I did was survive attacks from death eaters, killed a few erklings. And that's it! I'm the least qualified person to be in this group. Hell, I'm not sure if I'm even qualified for Slytherin!' Erik blurts out. Causing Adrienne to chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, clearly Slughorn thinks differently," Hank said. </p><p> </p><p>Months soon past and holiday season was upon the school. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Erik!" A student said as he noticed that Erik wasn't packing. "Why aren't you packing yet?" He asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...Mando. I don't have anywhere to go for the holidays. Plus….I don't celebrate Christmas. I..used to celebrate Hanukkah." Erik admits. He was in no mood to celebrate the holiday this year. He was put into a camp for his beliefs. Hell his family DIED because of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't plan on packing either. My parents abandoned me because I happen to be a shapeshifter like Raven." He admits.</p><p> </p><p>"That is awful!" Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"Tom Riddle doesn't have anywhere to go either." Mando points out.</p><p> </p><p>Of course thankfully for Erik. He wasn't alone in the school either. Charles, Raven, Christian, and weirdly enough Cain. "Why are you guys here? You all have families." Erik asks confused.</p><p> </p><p> "They suck and we hate them," Cain said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds about right," Christian said with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"So what exactly do we do here now that school is out?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"As long as we don't blow up the place. Whatever we want." Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Neat." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>When Christmas day arrived. Erik woke up and he noticed that the tree was amazingly filled with presents. Cain went down to the tree and opened them and scoffs when he reads the card from his father. "Merry Christmas Cain," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Merry Christmas…" Cain said. Then pointed out a few presents with Erik's name on it. "Hey, you...there's a couple of them for you." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Erik asks surprised. "I have presented?" Erik didn't expect this. He sees that there are from Emma, Raven, Charles, and several members of the minister members. Erik felt touched and makes a mental note to send Thank you notes. Then he sees Charles's gift.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets dressed he heads downstairs to go to the other students. "Merry Christmas Erik!" Charles said. </p><p> </p><p>"Merry Christmas Charles's," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Say fancy a game?" Charles asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..I don't know how to play," Erik admits.</p><p> </p><p>Charles then grins and winks at him. "Don't worry. I'll teach you. I'll go easy on you." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you read and tell everyone about this. If I made any mistakes with this. Please tell me so I can improve. I'm looking st you potter heads!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One magic summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik keeps meeting these strange and random people. And when summer vacation arrived  he finds himself one step closer to finding Sebastian Shaw!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Christmas dinner was hosted by the school. Erik ate happily of course. "Are you allowed to eat this stuff?" Mando asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah because I'm Jewish. Don't worry. I told the headmaster my opinion on the matter. I no longer believe in God. If he does exist then he truly is dead. So eating things that are not kosher is no longer a concern." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's….that's horrible," Raven said. "</p><p> </p><p>"And how do you know that?" Cain asks.</p><p> </p><p>"....Because I am that proof," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p> When classes started again Erik dedicated to trying to avoid anything that would try to kill him. And he did just that. </p><p>Erik sighed as summer was around the corner finally. He kept his head down and tried to avoid the trouble of course. </p><p> </p><p>"Now remember students. During the summer break. You are not allowed to use your magic unless you are over the age of 17." The headmaster said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik of course scoffs at the notion mainly because he JUST learned that he can do magic. And there is no way in hell he is going to STOP. "Erik you'll be expelled if you get caught," Mora warned him.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em><span class="u">/I am the death eater killer. I have killed hundreds of people. I should be in jail. If only you knew. If all of you knew who I am. What I am capable of.  I wonder if you would still care about my education./</span></em></strong> Erik thinks. Then he gets a horrible realization. "Oh shit, where am I going to live now?" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik Lehnsherr? A word." Headmaster Dippet said.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor, what is it?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand that you have nowhere to go this holiday since you no longer have any family to return to." He starts off.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. Tom warned me of this. You're going to send me to an orphanage!" Erik said then takes out his wand. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid! Nobody is going to send you away!" Logan said trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh…" Erik said now feeling guilty about his outburst.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yer staying with me kid. At least until summer is over." Logan said. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank you…." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>After packing his stuff. Erik passes by Tom before he heads off. "I don't understand. You are barely here a year...and you have all these people caring about you." Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"If it makes you feel any better. I don't know why either. But hey look on the bright side. One more year and you can do whatever you want." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...never again will I have to go back to the orphanage," Tom mutters. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how you came to end up there. But as a fellow orphan. I am here for you." Erik said softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you….don't you dare give me pity!" Tom said. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not pity. It's sympathy." Erik said then heads downstairs and soon leaves with Logan. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Logan takes him to America and lets him see his apartment. Soon Erik starts writing letters to Charles, Hagrid, Raven, Emma, Moria, even Christian.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Charles,</p><p>I hope you are having fun. I miss you." </p><p>From, Erik</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Emma, </p><p>You were right. America does look fun. Hope your summer is good."</p><p>From, Erik.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Raven. </p><p>I hope you making sure Charles doesn't do anything stupid. We need him alive for his notes after all." </p><p>From, Erik. </p><p> </p><p>"Dear Christian, </p><p>Hope you are having a nice summer."  From Erik.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Hagrid, </p><p>How are all the animals? How's Edie? That's the name I've given to my thestral. I hope Aragon is doing alright." </p><p>From Erik</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Mando,</p><p>….Um hi." </p><p>From Erik</p><p> </p><p>Dear Cain'</p><p>I understand </p><p>I understand the pain you must feel. To have someone who is as smart as Kurt...HURT you like that. I understand more than you can ever know.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Tom,</p><p>I know you must hate me for being a muggle-born. I refuse to apologize for it. Just as YOU I assume refuse to apologize for being a half-blood. From the way, things are going. I'm not saying I am a fan of muggles. But lately, I'm not entirely a fan of wizards. And quite frankly I'm not sure you are either."</p><p>From Erik.   </p><p> </p><p>After Erik sends the letters out. Erik feels a wincing pain on his forearm. He hates it when it does that. It often acted as a warning signal. That DANGER was nearby. 6 weeks later after he sends his first set letters. Professor Dumbledore arrives to see Erik of all people. "Professor. I wasn't expecting you." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening Mr.Lehnsherr. I was rather hoping we could discuss something rather important. It's about the erklings you killed in the forest." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"And? What of it?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to introduce you to someone." He said. Erik is suspicious of his intentions. </p><p> </p><p>"Very well," Erik said keeping his guard up. Erik allows him inside. And then sees another person enter as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Erik. Meet an old student of mine. Newt</p><p>Scamander." He said. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello there," Newt said. </p><p> </p><p>Erik looked at him up and down. "Hufflepuff?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Newt said. </p><p> </p><p>"Interesting. What do you do?  And why are you here?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well I'm a Magizoologist," Newt said.</p><p> </p><p>"He's here because you show a rare talent of bonding with animals. Along with your battle with the erklings and the thestral you decided to keep as a pet." The professor said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I always enjoyed that the ones who DON'T try to kill or eat me are the absolute best," Erik said sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>"You my young friend have a true gift," Newt said with a smile. But Erik...Erik gets flashbacks towards his time with Shaw.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what he said," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Newt said. </p><p> </p><p>"That is exactly what Shaw said. When I managed to move a gate with my mind." Erik growls at them. </p><p> </p><p>"Not everyone is like Shaw Erik," Dumbledore tells him.</p><p> </p><p>"Did Shaw ever attend Hogwarts too?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Yes, he did." The Professor said.</p><p> </p><p>"Was he in Slytherin as well?" Erik asks now crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"According to student records yes," Professor said.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked you earlier why are you here?" Erik asks deciding to change the subject as soon as he got his answer.  Soon Newt shows his suitcase. Then they all enter inside of it. "This is incredible." He said. It felt like he had entered a whole new world.</p><p> </p><p>"Now tell Newt here what happened," Dumbledore said.</p><p> </p><p>"I was serving detention Tom Riddle gave me. I got separated from Mr.Logan. </p><p> I heard singing. I followed them and met those german children eating demons. I thought they were suspicious because the lyrics got dark. And then I used the killing curse on all of them." Erik admits.</p><p> </p><p>Newt is very surprised by his confession. "What...why would you do that?!?" </p><p> </p><p>"I have experience in using it. It hasn't failed me yet." Erik shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>"Erik was allowed a pardon on that because he used the dark spell escape to save his life," Dumbledore explains.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not feel guilty about killing those nazis and death eaters," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Death eaters…..YOU'RE the death eater killer?!?" Newt said shocked that someone so infamous is that of an underage student.</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Erik said unapologetically. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," Newt said.</p><p> </p><p>"God had nothing to do with it," Erik said then turns and takes a  look at the animals. "Wow. A snake." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. That my friend is...and an old friend of mine. I have dedicated to trying to help her." Newt </p><p> </p><p>Erik then tries to talk to it. He opens his mouth and strange words come out. A language that is neither English nor German. <strong><em><span class="u">&lt;You are incredible.&gt;</span></em></strong> he tells her. </p><p> </p><p>The snake then said to him. <strong><em><span class="u">&lt;Thank you. My name is Nagini.&gt;</span></em></strong> She said.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know that Nagini could talk," Erik said as he switched to English.</p><p> </p><p>"She...she can't," Newt said.</p><p> </p><p>"You have the gift of Parseltongue," Professor said shocked by this revelation. </p><p> </p><p>Erik then sighs because he figured at this point he accepts that anything that happens in the wizard is normal. So he doesn't question this strange ability he has for now at least.</p><p> </p><p>Days later Erik received more visitors. Although these ones are much more friendly. Christian Frost, Emma, Charles, and Raven all decided to visit him. "Erik!" Charles said with a grin and hugs him. </p><p> </p><p>"Charles!" Erik said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to see you too," Emma said rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys even doing here?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Used a port keys to travel around. Thought we would say Hi." Raven said. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought making port keys were illegal?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, darling don't worry. We're rich AND purebloods. Society's rules even by Wizard standards don't apply to us." Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>"Emma!" Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"She's not wrong," Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway. Where are we going?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"The Carnival's in town!" Charles said. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Is it a magic Carnival?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course it is," Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>Christian takes all of them with his port key. "You have enough money?" Christian asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Not compared to you." Erik jokes. </p><p>Christian then hands Erik a few golden galleons. "I… I can't accept this," Erik said with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't worry about it. This is mostly to piss off my father." He said with a grin. "He absolutely hates handouts. He considers them a sign of weakness." He shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to split up. Erik will of course decided to go with Charles. Emma and Raven decide to team up. Christian walks off to handle some loose ends. Charles tells Erik about all the animals that are in the cage. "Oh, Erik. This is amazing!" Charles said looking at the animals.</p><p> </p><p>Then Erik sees a girl with wings curled up in a corner crying in her cage. Then he sees a whole lot of wizards yelling at her to do something. <strong><em><span class="u">/She's probably younger than Raven./</span> </em></strong>Erik thinks. Then Erik gets mad when the trainer decided to pull a whip and hit her with it. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik stop! You'll get hurt." Charles said trying to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>"That girl is getting hurt right now!" Erik growls at him. Then he pulls out his wand more than prepared to FIGHT them.</p><p> </p><p>"Beat it, kid. You don't want to involve yourself with this freak." The trainer said.</p><p> </p><p>"She is a child and I told you to leave her alone!" Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"Erik no!" Charles getting in front of Erik. "These wizards will not hesitate to hurt you!" He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Funny. Neither am I!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>Soon an explosion happens and a lot of people are running away. He can hear the screams. "The death eaters. The death eaters are here!"</p><p> </p><p>Erik then blasts the girl's cage and tells Charles to go with her and RUN. "But Erik what about you?" Charles asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine. Take...what's your name?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Angel….Angel Salvador." She said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Charles take Angel. Find somewhere safe and don't look back!" Erik said. When another explosion goes off Charles and Angel bolt as fast as they can. Erik of course heads off to the source. He figures that if he finds a death eater. It will bring him closer to Shaw. However, what he does find is something unusual. A rather man with somewhat feral features to be a regular human. And he is with a smaller man who has different colored eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He overhears the chatter."He's late Grindelwald."</p><p> </p><p>"Creed. Be patient." Grindelwald said.</p><p> </p><p>Then Creed sniffs the air. "We have a spy," Creed said as he looks at Erik. Then Grindelwald tells Erik to come over.</p><p> </p><p>"For the record. I am not a spy. I...just got lost because of all the people running away." Erik said lying through his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, boss. He's a muggle-born." Creed said. </p><p> </p><p>"What of it?" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"A muggle-born. I never have seen one with as much power you have inside of you." Grindlewald said. </p><p> </p><p>Erik wants to say something but Erik's forearm begins to hurt again. "Ragh!" Erik said holding it.  Soon as if by magic a man with red skin and a tail teleports in by their side and brings forth the man who Erik has been searching for. And then he SEES him. "Herr Doktor." He whispers. The man he hates more than anyone else in the world. The man who ruined his life. The man who killed his mother right in front of him. Sebastian Hiram Shaw. And Erik is looking right at him! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope someone is reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Facing your monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik's confrontation with Shaw and then almost immediately shit begins to hit the fan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do apologize for being late. But I am here now." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"Herr Doktor," Erik said again louder this time. This of course gets Shaw's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Well well what do we have here," Shaw said with a smile. As if he were a father seeing his son. </p><p> </p><p>"You know this kid?," Creed asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Max and I know each other very well," Shaw said. Then Shaw looks at Erik's outfit. Then tells Azazel and Creed to go in ahead without them.  "Tell me, my dear boy. How did you ever escape the camps? I have been wondering for some time now." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"I used the spell you used to kill my mother," Erik said. "And then I used that spell to kill every nazi and death eater that got in my way," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's true. YOU'RE the death eater killer." Shaw said with pride. </p><p> </p><p>"What of it? As if you truly CARE about these people. When we met that day. You claim that you were not like the nazis. And I bet you don't care about these death eaters." Erik said.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"They share my hatred for the no-Maj. We're superior to them. Always have been. Always will be." Shaw said</p><p> </p><p>"No-maj?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"He means muggles. No-maj is the American term for them." Grindelwald said. </p><p> </p><p>"So who exactly are you?" Erik asks him. </p><p> </p><p>"The leader of the death eaters." Grindelwald. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh….shit," Erik said now nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"We were here to save a girl trapped here. A girl with wings. But this prize is much better." Grindelwald said.</p><p> </p><p>"Are...are you going to try to kill me out of revenge?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"You have killed many of my followers. It is true. You have struck down your fellow witches and wizards." Grindelwald points out</p><p> </p><p>"Because I was looking for him!" Erik said pointing to Shaw.</p><p> </p><p>"And to what purpose?" Grindelwald asks.</p><p> </p><p>"So I can kill him!" Erik said with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>"After all we've been through son. I'm hurt." He said mockingly. </p><p> </p><p>"You killed my mother. You experimented with me! You ruined my life!" Erik yells.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please be serious Max. Your life was 'ruined' from the moment you were born. I told you when we first met that you had great potential." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p> "Your anger, your desire for revenge is natural," Grindlewald said. Then he reaches for his wand. "However please be aware that I must kill you now. Because sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Grindelwald said in a soothing tone as if he was trying to reassure him. "Avada Kedavra"</p><p> </p><p>Erik gets out of the way and pulls out his wand. "Bombarda!" Then tries to get the dark wizard away so he could get close to Shaw. Meanwhile, Shaw in the meantime simply watched Erik. As if he was studying his actions to predict what he'll do next. He wonders if he should go for an attack. But quickly dismissed the idea because then it would leave him for an attack by his current attacker. </p><p> </p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" Grindelwald said once more. </p><p> </p><p>Erik blocks it with his next spell however he ends up tripping over some debris and almost drops his wand. Grindlewald tries to use the killing curse again so Erik RUNS. Shaw just sighs yet also impressed with how long he managed to last longer than most previously had. When it appears that Grindlewald is about to land another hit on Erik. Shaw then decided to pull out his wand and disarms the dark wizard of his weapon. "Expelliarmus"</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian….why?" Grindlewald asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought to myself. What matters more. My hatred for muggles or my love for Max. Turns out I'm picking the boy." Shaw said. "For the greater good anyway." He said repeating his mantra. </p><p> </p><p>Erik takes the opportunity to go for the offensive. "Avada Kedavra," Erik said. Shaw watches as a green blast ends the life of his former leader. </p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations you killed the greatest dark wizard in the world. If you weren't a muggle-born. You might be considered a.hero. " Shaw said then picks up the wizard's wand. "Tell me. Is that a Blackthorn wand?" Shaw asks. </p><p> </p><p>"And if it is?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I save your life and you still act like THIS to me. You're lucky I happen to have a soft spot for you." Shaw said.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I hate you," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"So you keep saying."Shaw chuckles at him as if he were amused. "God looks at you. Despised entirely amongst wizards, unloved, mistreated, yet brave, so very brave." Shaw said as he walked closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I could have been a great Gryffindor," Erik mutters. Erik's whole body began to tense up. /He's so close. I finally got him where I wanted!/ Erik thinks to himself. Yet find himself unable to move his arms to use his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Gryffindor huh? I take it you have been to Hogwarts then." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>"I was told that you're a Slytherin as well," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"You made it to Slytherin. I must say I am quite impressed. Muggle-born Slytherin is quite rare." Shaw smirks at him. Then he looks him in the eye and noticed that he was keeping something in his shirt pocket. He takes the item in his hand and smiles affectionately. "You still kept this. After all this time. You kept this." He says feeling touched.</p><p> </p><p>Erik growls at him and wants to say something. However, before he could there are some voices he can hear in the background. "Ah. The Auroras are here. I do so hate to end this chat but I simply must be off. But don't fret Mein Kleiner Max. We WILL meet again. I give you my word." He said then kisses Erik on the forehead. "And remember Max. No matter what happens. You will always be my favorite." Shaw said with a wink. Soon he uses his new wand and teleports away. </p><p> </p><p>Erik is in absolute shock at what just happened. Not only was he just face to face with Shaw...but he also got away. "Son of a bitch!" Erik said with rage. Soon Erik is surrounded by other wizards. "I swear to god. If you guys are also death eaters. I will not hesitate to kill you!" Erik said now annoyed by his failed mission to kill his former tormenter. </p><p> </p><p>Erik looks at the wizards who keep giving him strange looks. Then there's the whispers and questions again. </p><p> </p><p> "We're not death eaters or dark wizards. </p><p>"We're Auroras. We're the good guys." </p><p> </p><p>"I….YOU killed Grindelwald?!?"  </p><p> </p><p>"How does a young man like that get the drop on him?" </p><p> </p><p>"He tried to kill me. He was going to kill me! I got my friends to safety. I was giving  them enough time to escape."  Erik admits.</p><p> </p><p>"Answer the question." the Aurora said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It was self-defense. He wanted to kill me. I almost died. I don't know who this guy was. But it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the Auroras take Erik into custody. Erik finds himself in an office."My name is Kurt Marko." </p><p> </p><p>"Marko…...Like Cain Marko?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah. I see you met my son. A fellow Slytherin as well." Kurt said.  "So tell me, boy. How does a mud-blood like you take on as power as Grindelwald?" He asks</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I didn't know that he was THAT strong. It was self-defense." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. And you are aware of the fact that the spell you used is one of the most unforgivable curses don't you boy?" Kurt asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't really have a choice…..Bloody death eaters never gave me a choice." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"You...you have used this spell before?" Kurt asks. "YOU'RE the death eater killer?" He asks shocked. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not exactly a big secret in the ministry," Erik mutters. "And can I get my wand back and go? My friends are going to be worried sick. Charles will be worried." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"No Mr.Lehnsherr. You will not get your wand. It's clear to me that you are an absolute individual too dangerous to live. Even by Slytherin standards." Kurt said then as if by cue. A lady and wearing white come on. "Bernadette please take him to the cellar in the basement. You know what to do." Kurt said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik of course kicks and screams and demands answers. "Where are you taking me?!? Where are we going? Stop this. LET ME GO!" </p><p> </p><p>Soon Erik is taken to a room. Erik takes notice that he is now in a pure white room which held a chair magically suspended over a square pool filled with mysterious liquid he KNOWS isn't water. Soon Bernadette pulls out her wand and pulls a memory out. "What the fuck did you just do to me?!?" Erik said. Soon he sees memories of a past he tried to buried. "Mama." He whispered. Lighting the menorah on Hanukkah.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't that look good. You wanna get in? Huh?" Bernadette asks him. Erik wants to say yes. Erik wants to see more of his mother. But something...prevents him from doing so. "What's wrong baby?" She asks soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>Erik knows the answer to that. Soon he REMEMBERS what happens next. What happened years later. How Shaw took her from him. How he took EVERYTHING from Erik. Bernadette tries to lead Erik to the floating chair but then Erik snapped out of the trace the pool and then struggles to get away from the lady in white. Trying to escape the god damn room. So he pushed her as hard as he could and then she fell in. A big splash occurred and soon Erik can hear her SCREAM as she dies in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god. He sent me here to let you kill me. He sent me here to DIE!" Erik said in horror. Erik then quickly turns to the remaining executioner and before he pulls out his wand he kicks the man in white in his balls and when his would-be killer falls to his knees in pain Erik punches him in the throat. Then he throws the man's wand in the pool and soon the liquid level began to rise and Erik ran out of there as fast as he can. </p><p> </p><p>Erik's heart began to pump hard and fast. <span class="u"><strong><em>/I almost died. I ALMOST DIED!/</em></strong></span> Erik thinks to himself. Soon more executioners show up and chase him. "Oh god. Someone help me!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he hears familiar voices. "Erik?!?" Emma said.</p><p> </p><p> "Oh my god, are you okay?" Raven asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Emma?!? Raven?!?" Erik said crashing into the shapeshifter. </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Emma asks. Then she pulls out her wand and knocks them all out by repeating the same spell a few times. "Stupify!" </p><p> </p><p>"Kurt Marko just tried to kill me! I just escaped my own execution!" Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"My step-father did this to you?!?" Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>"Get me out of here!" Erik said now extremely pissed when the fear went away.</p><p> </p><p>Emma then used her port key to transport all 3 of them far away from the ministry office. Erik doesn't question where the hell he is away from the ministry. However eventually word gets out that Grindelwald is dead and that Erik is the one responsible. As well as the fact that a member of the American ministry tried to SILENCE him by killing him. Soon reporters begin to hound Erik like a dog about his personal experience throughout the whole events. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to answer them, kid?" Logan asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually...I think I do." Erik said. Soon Erik holds a press release. "Hello everyone I am Magnus….the muggle-born Slytherin!" Erik said with pride. After giving them vague information about his battle with the dark wizard Grindelwald. He is soon asked if he has any additional comments about his whole or When I came here to the wizarding world. I was led to believe that wizards are better than muggles or...no-Maj. Well, they were wrong! In a world where ghosts can teach you shit. You can die from getting detention, german children eating demons will sing you so they can you. Talking hats. Yet somehow SLAVERY, RACISM and POVERTY is still an issue. My life should not mean less than others just because they weren't wizards!" Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>Then flashbacks of his memory of his mother being TAINTED and now it will forever haunt him.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to know my statement. HERE'S my statement. I HATE BEING A WIZARD!"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are reading this and you like the story please tell all your friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A proper thank you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik is brought out his funk through an surprising unlikely source.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik wasn't sure what to do now that people call him a hero who got really lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some say that he's an activist now. Others say he is a mad man. All he can think about now is that he was faced to face with Shaw. And he saved Erik's life. He tried to kill Shaw….yet he saved his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Erik</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope you read this letter. I...I'm so sorry that you were forced to go through almost dying. I hope you know I am very sorry and angry at Kurt for doing that to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love, Charles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik doesn't open the letter. He doesn't really feel doing anything. He just sits on Logan's couch and stares at the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> How are you! Are you okay? I hope you are okay.</span> <span>I wonder if you are reading this."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he receives multiple letters from his classmates and members of the ministry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he gets an owl delivers a package to him. He for some reason opens it immediately and sees his wand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Lenser</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to hear that my dad tried to kill you. Don't worry I also hate him. Just because you kicked my ass a few times doesn't mean I want you to die! Anyway, I stole your wand back from my dad when he wasn't looking. The look on his face when he noticed that it was missing was absolutely priceless. Anyway….see you around Hogwarts if you decide to come back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Cain Marko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik is very surprised to hear from Cain of all of people. Erik noticed that his name is misspelled but he understands that this IS meant for him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear Cain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank you for my wand. And I am so sorry that Kurt is detestable of a man. How you never considered using the killing curse on him is beyond me. Tell Charles I'm sorry that I didn't read his letters yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Erik.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after writing that one Erik gets another letter only red this time. When he opens it he sees the item come to life and screams at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Erik. I know you're not answering Charles letters but you answered Cain?!? What the hell! Anyway, I hope you're okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Raven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hope you plan on going back to Hogwarts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From Emma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then gets another letter although there is something else besides the card inside. Soon a coin falls into his hand and when Erik RECOGNIZED the coin and drops it to the ground. "Shaw," Erik growls. Soon he reads the letter Shaw gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Dear 'ERIK', </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I do so apologize for how our conversation ended so abruptly. But I simply must reward you properly for assisting me in eliminating the competition and allowing me to become the leader of the death eaters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love, Shaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also noticed that there was an address on the letter. Then when he picked up the coin he was instantly transported to a big dining hall. "Son of a bitch!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Max," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You turned the coin into a port key?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did. How else was I to bring you here my boy." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So now you have me? Now what?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well thank you properly of course," Shaw said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik rolls his eyes and sees that several of his followers. "I take it these are the ones who are loyal only to you," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, maybe you should have been Ravenclaw." Shaw jokes. Soon Creed walks in and hands Erik's a plate of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you drugged this. I will be angry." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would never do that!" Shaw said looking offended. Erik gave him an unconvincing look. "I would never do that to YOU." Shaw corrects himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik hesitates before eating some of the food. "This…..this is pretty tasty," Erik said hating that he likes this food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Creed said then sniffs Erik. "You smell like Logan," Creed said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Logan?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victor Creed and Logan go WAY back," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figures. Similar scent." Erik jokes. Everyone else chuckles while Creed growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boy...if Shaw didn't have an attachment to you. I'd eat you myself. You're not even WORTH turning." Creed said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you….are you a Werewolf?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Yes," Creed said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...Ghosts, Werewolves. Whatever those inklings are. Basics, elves exist here. Okay then. What about Dragons?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course they do," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unicorns," Erik said next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. There are many uses for them. Except for drinking their blood. Not even I would stoop so low." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vampires?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes. Bloodthirsty little bastards." Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Genies," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a Genie?" Creed asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me!?!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sebastian of course is AMUSED by this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you let me kill him?" Erik asks suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wanted to kill you of course. I worked too damn hard on you to lose you now." Shaw said bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I almost died because of you! The ministry tried to kill me!" Erik said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes that. You best believe that I intend to seek them out and their  punishment will be most severe." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well at least you're honest," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already hate me. No reason to lie now." Shaw shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what happens now?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaw hands Erik an envelope. "A gift of course," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik opens it and sees a picture of his father and uncle. He assumes at first this was an old photo but then he sees the date this picture is from. "They're alive," Erik said. He absolutely does not believe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they are. You were such a good boy through our entire time together I have given you a gift." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I find out that this is a lie. I promise you I will hunt you down and strangle you with my bare hands!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you have not attempted to kill me. Massive restraint on your part." Shaw said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would be pointless as of right now. Seeing how there is a lot of your minions here in the room." Erik said  then grabbed the coin and went back to Logan's apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik saw that he was alone once more. Erik then put his pillow over his face and screamed over it. "RAGH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he turns and sees the letters on the ground. He reads and is touched by every single one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Charles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry that I have been quiet lately. I just...it's been an odd summer vacation for me. I hope you can understand and forgive me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love, Erik</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Raven</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hi. You were right. It was rather rude to respond to just Cain. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From, Erik</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Logan returns to the apartment and brought back groceries. "Hey kid. How ya feelin?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what...surprisingly better." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You comin back to the school?" Logan asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik ponders on this. If he goes back to school maybe he can learn new spells to take on Shaw. Also….he misses Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell yes!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The logic with certain aspects of Harry Potter makes no sense. It's not just me right?! Also, who wants to comment?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quidditch sign ups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik tries out for sports and learns some damaging information</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Erik returns to school he is DETERMINED to learn new spells so he spends most of his time in the library. "You've been spending a lot of time here. You could almost pass for a Ravenclaw." Emma said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you know me. I plan on learning as many spells as I can." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he enters the dining hall for lunch. He can still feel the stares towards him. Although strangely enough they were filled with amazement. Well, half the table from Slytherin gave him death glares. So Erik seats next to Charles once more. "I don't want to talk about Grindelwald at the moment. I'm sorry I didn't respond to you guys." Erik blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you decided to stay," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well of course. Who else will protect you from getting your ass kicked." Erik said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure you're not a Gryffindor?" Moria asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so. That requires having a soul." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on Erik. Just because you're Slytherin doesn't mean you're evil." Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they decided to switch the topic. "So um. I'm thinking about signing up for quidditch this year." Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU want to join a team. Do you even LIKE sports?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just asking because you want to join as well as you're afraid I might beat you," Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You….know about that?" Mora asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. I have an idea. Let's all sign up. It could be fun." Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really enjoy sports," Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would prefer to sit on the sidelines," Charles admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's because Cain is the Slytherin keeper," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad idea to try out," Charles said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could use a distraction," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik and the others sign up for tryouts. "You're kidding. YOU'RE joining sports?" Cain asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. There's a good chance that I'll probably fail." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't talking to you. Odds are you'll probably be good at this...like everything else." Cain said rolling his eyes. Then turns to Erik."Thought you said you were keeping your head down." Cain said to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just here to see what would happen. Quite honestly I don't expect to pass." Erik admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess. You're going for a beater?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....yes," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm you're skinny but you might be able to do it," Cain said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cain leaves Charles gives Erik a weird look. "What did you do to him? He is...different now. He seems not as much as a jerk as he usually is." Charles tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did you become friends with Cain?" Raven asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess when he gave me back wand from stealing it from his father," Erik said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way! That takes balls to do that." Raven said shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Must be a real Slytherin then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik and Armañdo sign up for the Slytherin beaters positions. Raven signs up for Gryffindor Seeker. Charles tryout to be a seeker as well but for Ravenclaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moria tryouts for the Gryffindor beater. And finally, Hank aims for a  Ravenclaw beater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after his tryouts were done. Erik finds that Cain is waiting for him. "What do you want Cain?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain looks around and then pulls Erik to the side where no one can hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know your secret kid," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What secret?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The reason why my dad tried to kill you. It's because YOU'RE the death eater killer." Cain said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you are talking about," Erik said trying to deny it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that. He told me that you were while going on a rant on how he 'lost' your wand." Cain said using air quotes on the word lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright now what?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now….now you're going to help me kill him," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why would you want to do that? Hell, why would I want to do that? Besides the fact that he tried to kill me." Erik said crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because he's one of them. He's a death eater." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That...where's your proof? Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me. And...they came to the house a few times. Also, he kept going on how a simple mud-blood kept getting the upper hand against me. He keeps CONSTANTLY reminds me of my failers" Cain said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then takes a GOOD look at Cain and sees a bruise that is covered by his uniform. "Cain...is Kurt hitting you?/ Does he hurt you?" Erik asks concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain only nods. "You need to tell someone. I know you are an ass. But that doesn't mean it gives him the right to hurt you!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not JUST me he hurts. I'm not the only one he enjoys hurting." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He hurts Raven?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Cain shakes his head. "He hurts Charles too. I saw him." Cain blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik's eyes widen with shock. But that soon quickly turns to rage. "Do you have a plan?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.," Cain admits. "That's why I came to you.  Because you are the only one I know who is strong enough to help me go  through with this." Cain tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll do it," Erik said. "I help you kill him." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who wants to ask questions?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Don't worry he's a death eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik and Cain team-up to slay a monster. All the while Erik learns some interesting news about the so-called heartless juggernaut of Quidditch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik and Cain then discuss the plan to kill Kurt. And Cain brought in a fellow Slytherin to be their alibi when the Auroras come asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a port key. We use it to teleport to his lab. And confront the bastard." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you just use the killing spell to do it?" Tom Cassidy asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Because he deserves to suffer first. I plan on making his death very long and agonizing." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"What a great Slytherin you are," Tom said laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"How do I know you won't betray us," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Because as much as I think Cain is super hot when doing bad things. I don't think that not even he could pull off a prison jumpsuit." Tom said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>When Erik sees Cain sees blushing red. His eyes widen with surprise. "Wait a minute are you guys...DATING?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"You got a problem with that?" Cain asks with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Where I'm from….that sort of thing would get you a pink triangle and/or killed." Erik admits. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, we're wizards. If anyone has a problem. We can use magic to solve our problems." Tom said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway….do you have a plan?" Cain asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We make sure that he's alone in his lab," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"And how can we go to him unnoticed?" Cain asks. </p><p> </p><p>"I have a port key. We use that." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell did you manage that?" Tom asks.</p><p> </p><p>"The man who ruined my life gave it to me," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"That is...wow," Cain said surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"He is the current leader of the death eaters. Hell, he even saved my life by disarming Grindelwald." Erik admits.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian Shaw?!?" Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so you know of him. Anyway, he is a bastard and I will kill him." Erik said so causally. </p><p> </p><p>"Does anyone else know about this? CHARLES?" Cain asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not. Only you guys." Erik said. "Does Charles know what Kurt did to YOU?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not! This pissant might try to use 'the look' on me." Cain said.</p><p> </p><p>"Right right. I am VERY familiar with that one." Erik said nodding his head. The look of course is when Charles stares at you with empathy and for a brief moment makes you feel like you have a soul for this affect you. </p><p> </p><p>"So is the weekend good for you?" Cain asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no plans," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>When the weekend finally arrives Cain and Erik use the portkey to transport where Kurt would be alone. "Cain...what are you doing here? And what are you doing here with this mudblud?" Kurt asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Revenge mostly." Erik shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a criminal," Kurt said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're a death eater. Which means that you tried to kill because I killed your boss." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're here to get revenge," Kurt said.</p><p> </p><p>"Not JUST for me. I know what you do to Charles you son of a bitch!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"He's weak. Not even Brian would have approved." Kurt said.</p><p> </p><p>"You probably killed him," Cain said.</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you!" Kurt said offended.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you deny it?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Kurt said.</p><p> </p><p>"So you just chose to leave him to die. To not save him." Erik said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to dignify that with a response!" Kurt said as he pulled out his wand.</p><p> </p><p> However for an extra measure to make sure that the plan goes along smoothly. Cain invited the Xavier house elf to make sure that Kurt never hurts Charles again. And of course, that made the elf happy. "Proffy? What are you doing !?" Kurt asks enraged at the elf's betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>Erik feels a little bit guilty about using a house elf for this. But if it helps them deal with Kurt. He'll say nothing now. "You'll never hurt Charles Xavier again!" Proffy said. Then uses his magic to disarm him. Cain then uses the chemicals in his lab to start a fire. Soon Erik makes sure that Kurt dies in the fire by staying in the lab. While of course, the elf transports him away.</p><p> </p><p>"If you do this. He'll always hate you." Kurt said as he begins to cough. </p><p> </p><p>"If I don't. You'll always hurt him!" Erik said used to the flames. Kurt tries to get out but the fire begins to engulf the laboratory. "May you rot in hell for your crimes," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you down there." Kurt managed to say.</p><p> </p><p>"For now. You'll have to do with your fellow death eaters." Erik said using his port key to escape. He doesn't hear Kurt scream as he burns to death in the fire. But he makes sure that he does die by watching the place burn down to the ground. When he sees a fire truck siren in the background. He uses the portkey once more to return to Cain.</p><p> </p><p>One week has passed since the lab burned. Erik and Cain keep their cover by pretending they hate each other. Cain will call Erik mud blood. Erik will call Cain a brainless brute.</p><p> </p><p>When Charles finds out about his step-father's death. He didn't shed any tears. He didn't feel sad or even remorseful. But it doesn't mean he refused Erik's hug of condolences. "Thank you, Erik," Charles said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Did the Auroras tell you anything?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"No. They ruled it an accidental fire. And they are closing the investigation." Charles said. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Well, at least you can try and move on with your life." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>Charles looks at him and simply nods. "You're right. Life….life must go on." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What do you want to do with your life?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik FINALLY gets to know what the word Mud-blood means at the price of gaining a dangerous new enemy. And then later on he gets asked about his future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally, the results of the quidditch positions go up of course. Moria frowns when she doesn't see her name. "There is always next year," Raven said. Then when she doesn't see her name either. "See I didn't get picked either," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain walks pass by Erik. "Hey look at that. You made the team. Congrats." He said noticing the muggle-born's name on the board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made the team?" Erik said surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles, Hank, and Darwin look for their names as well. "I didn't make it," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I somehow did," Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I made it!" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figures that ERIK would get in," Moria mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you say that?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because so far. Everyone and anything that has tried to kill you end up dead." Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That...hmmm maybe I should have been Gryffindor." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later the day Erik noticed that he had some free time. He tried feeding Eddie. "Come on. Enjoy the meat." He tells his thesteral. The strange benefit of having a magic horse that only a rare few people can see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lehnsherr!" Tom Riddle said calling out Erik's name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want Riddle?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing with that thing?" Tom asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can see Eddie?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes I can now answer my question," Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feeding my pet. Wait a minute. How can you see her?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom doesn't answer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take your word for it," Erik said understanding that the wizard world will ALWAYS find a way to surprise him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik sees that a snake is following Tom. "Hey! There's snakes here? Nonmagical ones." Erik said surprised. <strong>&lt;Hello. I'm Erik. What's your name?&gt;</strong> Erik said using parseltongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>&lt;I am Milos.&gt;</strong> The snake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>&lt;You… you speak parseltongue?!?&gt;</strong> Tom asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...this something that only certain people can do. Or just Slytherin?" Erik asks now speaking english again </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom looked at him as if he was enraged. "How the hell have you survived all this. How the hell does a mudblood like you. Kill Grindelwald, and speak the same language our very Slytherin founder speaks?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. There's that word. Every god damn Slytherin and death eater have kept calling me that. What the fuck does it mean?!? I'd be more insulted if I knew what it meant!" Erik said annyoyed rather than angry that nobody will tell him what it meant EVERY time he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means that your blood is dirty. That because you have muggle parents. You should not have magical abilities! You should not be in Hogwarts. You shouldn't even be in SLYTHERIN!" Tom said seething with rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then looked at him and then decided to smirk at him. "It was enough for the hat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom growled at him and walked off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>&lt;Goodbye Erik.&gt;</strong> Milos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>&lt; Goodbye. Milos.&gt;</strong> Erik said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Days later Erik was brought to Professor Slughorn's office. "Hello Mr.Lehnsherr." Slughorn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor. Is there another Slugclub meeting I wasn't aware of?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no nothing like that," Slughorn said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since you are a 5th-year student now. It's customary for every head of the household to ask them about their plans for the future." Slughorn explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not to die in this place," Erik said sarcastically. <strong><em>/Kill Sebastian Shaw/</em></strong> He thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand you have had a difficult past. But I want you to look forward to the future." Slughorn said. "Now tell me. What did your father do for a living?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was a watchmaker. I would help out in his stores with clean up. Got to fix a few watches as well." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm Watch Maker," Slughorn said writing it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what I want to do yet. But I don't want to be an Aurora or work with your government. They are incompetent and useless. And so far I have almost lost my life because of them." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are angry at them," Slughorn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying that I shouldn't be?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No, you should not." Slughorn said. "Now let's see what you would be most excellent at. Perhaps a shop owner. To keep the family business alive?" Slughorn suggests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe as a side job. When I am low on money." Erik said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a Curse-breaker. You'd have to bring back gold from tombs and often have to break curses to enter them. Slughorn said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professional Quidditch player. I hear you made the Slytherin team. Congratulations." Slug horn said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I seek to do this full time. Maybe Cain Marko would be interested." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wand Maker is always an option if you enjoy building things," Slughorn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, I would place that under shopowner." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wizarding writer. If you feel that you could make a living off that." Slug horn said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have too much rage in my heart to write down anything good." Erik said. Then he thinks back towards his meeting with Newt Scamander. "Although truth be told. Being a Magizoologist might be fun. I already am so great with animals so far." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting choice," Slughorn said writing down in his notebook. Then he lets Erik leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walks away he does wonder about his future. Then he shakes his head and remembers the mission. HIS mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>/Kill Sebastian Shaw./ </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Charles, Moria, and Raven will probably try Quidditch again. They are stubborn little bastards. Anyway. Who wants to comment. There are no questions that are taboo. Seriously, I mean it! Because if you ask me shit. It means you are reading this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The demon in the basement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik meets Moaning  Myrtle and learns more secrets of Hogwarts and is officially starting to HATE the school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Erik joins his friends for lunch. "So Erik. How was your meeting with Professor Slughorn?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was asked about my future. What I intend to do with it. To be honest. I am trying to not die early." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on...you killed Grindelwald," Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then my best friend's step-father tried to kill me!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? I'm your best friend." Charles said with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the first wizard I met who isn't a dick. And didn't try to kill me. As far as I am concerned you're never leaving my sight!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles then blushes to cause Raven to laugh. Soon an owl flies over the lunch table and drops a book in Erik's hands. Erik unwraps the packaging and reads the title. "Fantastic beasts and where to find them," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah. I didn't know you were into animals." Raven said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought about being a magizoologist," Erik said. He sees it's an autographed copy of the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you get the author to sign this?" Hank asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I met Newt Scamander when Dumbledore and he showed up and Logan's apartment," Erik said reading the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You met HIM?!?" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Showed me his magic briefcase. Entered inside then saw a snake and talked to it." Erik said flipping through the page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...can speak parseltongue?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom Riddle can do it too. I saw him talk to a snake named Milos." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'That's amazing!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik keeps flipping through the pages until he sees the information on the basilisk. <em><strong>/This creature is what Aragog was afraid of./</strong></em> Erik thinks. Soon he hears a student scream out in horror. "What the?" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like Moaning Myrtle is at it again," Raven asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's so...YOUNG," Erik said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Myrtle. It's the girl who died 2 years ago. See the student she is making fun of. She made her cry so she ran to the bathroom and she didn't come out ALIVE." Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See THAT is what I am afraid of. My whole life so far people have tried to kill me." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Myrtle turns to Erik. "Well well, Erik Lehnsherr." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know me?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're like me. A muggle-born." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's me. I'm the muggle-born Slytherin." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myrtle then looks at the book Erik's reading. Then...gets SCARED when she sees a picture of a basilisk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik gets concerned when the ghost floats away in terror. When the weekend arrived. Erik headed to the second-floor girl's bathroom. "Hello? Myrtle are you in here?" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon as if by magic. Myrtle floats up to him. "Well well. No one ever comes to see ME." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi there Myrtle. I want to ask you something." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What could you want to know from little ole me?" Myrtle asks. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you die. And why did you freak out when you read my book?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it was dreadful. It happened right here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I’d hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then... I died." She said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>/Different language?/</strong></em> Erik thinks. Then he gets a sinking feeling in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait this language. Did it sound like this?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Please let me be wrong?&gt;</strong></em> Erik said in parseltongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it! That's the language!" Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Erik said horrified. <em><strong>/She was killed by a basilisk. Which means Tom Riddle killed her. And he framed Hagrid for it./</strong></em> Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody missed me even when I was alive. Took them hours to find my body — I know, I was sitting there waiting for them. Olive Hornby came into the bathroom. ‘Are you in here again, sulking, Myrtle?’ she said" Myrtle was doing her best Olive impression. ‘Because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you.’ And then she saw my body…" Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is awful. I am sorry that it happened to you." Erik said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who knew it took something as DYING to get sympathy from a SLYTHERIN." Myrtle scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's like you said. I'm also a muggle-born." Erik said with a soft smile. Then he turns to the sinks and sees a snake on the faucet. "A snake...I wonder." Erik mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Open? I want to enter.&gt;</strong> </em>Erik said in Slytherin. Soon an entrance is made. "Say, Myrtle. Want revenge on your killer?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? You think YOU are going to find my killer. I'd love to see that." Myrtle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Erik and Myrtle both enter the chamber. After getting through a tunnel. Erik and Myrtle are amazed at what they find. "How the hell can this whole place be a part of Hogwarts?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's quite simple really. It was built by one of the very founders itself." Tom said as he suddenly appeared behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You! You did this. You killed Myrtle. You used your basalik to kill her and petrify all the other muggle-borns. And you framed HAGRID!" Erik said pulling out his wand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you are talking about. I never killed anyone. You have no proof. It's your word against mine." Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I talked to Aragog. He was afraid of something. Afraid of your pet. He was afraid of you!" Erik said. Then he noticed that something was different about Tom. He looked….younger. Almost around his age. 'My god. You're not the real Tom Riddle, are you? You're a guardian he made to protect this place." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Foolish mudblood. I AM Tom Riddle. I am a part of him." Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My god. You're a piece of his soul. You're a...what was it? A Horcrux!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes well, I learned about them from Professor Slughorn. You can thank him for that." Tom smirks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you kill me, Tom. I didn't even know you! Why did you let me die!?" Myrtle asks angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're a muggle-born. Because he was doing ethnic cleansing." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Muggle-borns have no place in Hogwarts," Tom said with a snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Why do you continue to say that to me? I have magical abilities just like you. I was picked into Slytherin just like by the god damn hat. I can speak parseltongue just like you. I am an orphan just like you! My life should not mean less than yours! You're not even a pureblood. You're a half muggle. Why the hell do you care about this!?!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's my legacy!" Tom said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your legacy? My god. You're the heir of Slytherin!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am the last of my line. The only proof of my dirty family. Is what remains of my father." Tom said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You killed your father?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He abandoned the family. He got what he deserved." Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your mother?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She died an hour of my birth. A pity really. A descendent of one of the greatest wizards of all time. And she couldn't even concur as such a thing as DEATH. Not even bee my mother for 5 god damn minutes." Tom said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Erik said. His heart BREAKS for the thing in front of him. /I wonder. Could I have ended up like him?/ Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wish your mom had been a little stronger." Erik starts off. "I wish she stayed around a little longer." Tom looks at Erik surprised. "I wish your dad were good! I wish grown-ups understood! I wish we’d met before. They convinced you life is war!" Erik said trying to appease what little humanity this holocrux had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a moving speech. Lesser wizards might have been affected. I on the other hand." Tom said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you be so cruel?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if you are any better. MAX!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know who I am," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the death eater killer," Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you….what next you're going to tell me you somehow brought the pack of erklings to kill ms?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And even THAT didn't kill you. Why won't you  just die!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I guess I'm just too much of a Slytherin," Erik said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't deserve to be in that house!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither do you!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sees a notebook and figures that is how he exists."Why do you exist? Why did he make you?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Dumbledore kept a close eye on me. So a piece of myself was left here to guard the place. To keep it safe." Tom said. &lt;To me my pet.&gt; Tom said in Slytherin. Soon the cage of the beast in the chamber begins to open. And a large creature begins to slither out. Erik IMMEDIATELY closes his eyes because he knows if he stares at in the eyes he WILL die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>,&lt;You don't have to do this.&gt;  Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice try. She only listens to me." Tom said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Myrtle get help! Get Professor Logan! Get DUMBLEDOR!" Erik said. Soon Myrtle floats off. And Erik begins to carefully walk backward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Kill him!&gt; Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then runs away and keeps aiming his spells at it. He of course keeps dodging it's sharp fangs when the creature tries to BITE him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the hell are you still alive?!?" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I read a book on the subject!" Erik said. Then after failing multiple times to blind it with his magic. Hope is thankfully not all lost. Soon Eddie comes flying to Erik's rescue. Then she distracts the creature long enough for Erik to get a good shot at one of the creature's eyes. The monster howls in pain. Which of course gets louder when Eddie rips out the other eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may have blinded it. But she can still hear you!" Tom said. Erik then runs over and TAKES the book. "What are you doing!?!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I'm not leaving empty-handed!" Erik said. "Eddie!" Erik said calling her to him. Soon she flies to Erik and then he hops on. "Alright, you stupid beast. You want to fight let's go!" Erik said then pulls out his portkey in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Then Erik and Eddie charge at the monster. Soon Erik uses his free hand to touch the monster and has all four of them to the heart of the ministry in America.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And to the shock of every Aurora there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Erik yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all begin to panic and run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Eddie lands on the floor and gallops on the ground and lets the monster chase him. Erik then smirks as he is still being chased. Thankfully some of the Auroras try to fight the monster. So Erik uses them as cannon fodder. <em><strong>/Hmmm maybe I'm as a bad Slytherin as Tom is./</strong></em> Erik thinks. Soon he sees nearby debris the creature made. Then he gets an idea. He concentrates and remembers the creature that it is afraid of the monster. Soon he turns several rocks into ROOSTERS. Erik counts 4 in all. Then Erik levitates them near the monster. Then when they all begin to crow. The creature then falls down on the ground. "My god. It's dead. It's dead because of a god damn rooster! And not even a magical one!" Erik said with a facepalm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Erik touches the corpse of the monster and uses his port key back to Hogwarts but outside the castle. Soon Logan and Hagrid see Erik teleport on the grounds. 'Hey, Hagrid. Good news. I know who killed Myrtle. This thing did! Tom Riddle framed you." Erik said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god!" Hagrid said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bad news I might be going to jail!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then growls which concerns both Logan and Hagrid. "For MURDER!" One way or another. Erik is going to KILL Tom Riddle!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hogwarts is such a dangerous place to send your children. Don't send your kids there unless you are the main character there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The heir is exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik confronts Tom Riddle on the latest attempt on his life. However this is NOT the end of Tom's story. This is only the beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took several hours and Erik FINALLY finds Tom Riddle. "Tom you son of a witch!" Erik said with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik? Well, what do you want?" Tom asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you did! I know you're the heir of Slytherin! I know about the chamber in the basement. And I know you killed Myrtle!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"That is a rather outrageous accusation!" Tom said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Horcrux tried to kill me!" Erik said waving Tom's diary around.</p><p> </p><p>"My Diary?" Tom asks.</p><p> </p><p>Erik then opens the book. "Show yourself!" Erik said. Soon Professor Dippet arrived. </p><p> </p><p>"What is going on?" Dippet asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Show yourself or else I'm going to destroy yourself!" Erik yells at the book.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik has gone mad!" Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"Tom killed Myrtle! Tom opened the chamber of secrets!" Erik yells.</p><p> </p><p>"Young man. The chamber of secrets is a myth." Dippet said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik growls and pulls out his wand. "Then we will do this the hard way," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't expect to take the headmaster and a student hostage!" Tom said. </p><p> </p><p>"I killed your pet basilisk," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"There was a basilisk in the chamber?" Tom lied. </p><p> </p><p>"You are a liar! And the chamber was ironically where Myrtle died. She is very pissed at you." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Myrtle floats to Tom. "You killed me, Tom Riddle!" You are the reason I am dead!" She said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir. He's lying!" Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"You killed me! You're the reason I died!" Myrtle said yelling at him with seething rage.</p><p> </p><p>"He killed his father. He killed Myrtle. God knows how many other victims he has!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr.Lehnsherr." Professor Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>"Tom tried to kill me," Erik said handing the diary to him. </p><p> </p><p>"I believe you, my boy. However, others might not." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"I almost died in your basement. I am pissed and quite frankly very close to burning the whole school down! What's next? A dragon in the attic!?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Aurors arrive at the scene. "Erik Lehnsherr!" </p><p> </p><p>"Nope. Not doing this bullshit again." Erik said pointing his wand at the wizards.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Theseus Scamander. I'm Head Auror" He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Scamander? Oh no. His brother is the police." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"I have heard you met my brother. He spoke highly of you." Theseus said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did he know? Well, you certainly won't take me alive! Not until Tom admits what he did. Or his stupid book will. And maybe I kill him!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, please! He's crazy!" Tom said pleading and pretending to beg.</p><p> </p><p>"Look I just want to show them where Tom plotted Myrtle's murder. </p><p> </p><p>"The chamber of secrets is real. Just like we all feared." Dumbledore said. </p><p> </p><p>"Professor?" Tom said not believing this.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell them what you did Tom. Tell them what you did to me!" Myrtle said.</p><p> </p><p>"Myrtle it wasn't me. Hagrid and Aragog did." Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"Aragog has never harmed a human. Yer lying." Logan said walking into the conversation. 'Hey, boss there's a dead basilisk outside. What do you want me to do with it?" Logan asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Give me a second!" Erik said frustrated. Then Erik tells everyone to hold onto each other and Erik uses his portkey to teleport them all to the chamber of secrets.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you get a port key?" Dumbledore asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian Shaw," Erik admits.</p><p> </p><p>"He's a criminal!" Theseus said.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why he gave this to me. But if you dare take this from me. I'll kill you!" Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"I...I believe you." Theseus said nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway." Erik used his portkey to teleport everyone outside. And sees the dead carcass. " You needed to speak parseltongue in order to control her. But since TOM here is the heir of Slytherin. She only worked for him." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Slytherin was a pureblood. I am not." Tom said simply.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, but your mother fell in love with your father. A muggle who you KILLED. I wonder how many other victims you have." Erik said then gets an idea. "Fine. If you don't want to believe me. I'll destroy it myself!" Erik said. Then Erik grabbed the dead creature's fang and then decided to STAB it. Soon the projection the book gave started to scream out in pain as it was dying. </p><p> </p><p>Tom growled as the Horcrux that he worked hard on making was destroyed. Tom absolutely refuses to go to prison because of ERIK of all people. Tom then quickly pulls out his wand and aims for Erik. Erik deflects the attack. "FUMOS DUO!" Tom said. Soon the whole area is covered with multiple clouds of red smoke. Dumbeldore and Theseus clear the area but by then. It was already too late. Tom Riddle was gone. Escaped to parts unknown. </p><p> </p><p>"Well then. Now that Tom has escaped. Does this mean Hagrid can come back to school?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>".....yes. As soon as he can." Professor Dippet said.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! Can't wait to tell him." Erik said. Then walks off into the forbidden forest. </p><p>"Aragog?" Erik asks calling for the spider.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Erik." The spider said.</p><p> </p><p>"Good news. Hagrid has been cleared of all charges and the creature beneath the school is dead." Erik said with a grin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile far far away. Tom Riddle escapes to a rather secluded area. Soon he finds himself surrounded by death eaters. But unlike most. He is NOT afraid. </p><p> </p><p>"Well well. Tom Riddle. Word has it that not only did you lose the chamber of secrets to a muggle-born no less. But the very same one who killed Grindelwald." Sebastian Saw said.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik Lehnsherr is an unworthy heir of the house of Slytherin and we must get rid of him before he kills us all!" Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well Mr.Riddle. Join us." Shaw said. </p><p> </p><p> "I reuse to keep my filthy Muggle father’s name! No. I already fashioned myself a new name." Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you now?" Shaw asks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The wizard formally known as Tom Riddle is no more." The dark wizard sad. 'For this day foreword. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hogwarts the most magical place on earth. Don't send your kids there unless you're the protagonist!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. People liked Tom?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The teachers confront him on his discovery of the chamber of secrets. Later on, Erik tries to move on with his studies and realizes that there are more consequences for his actions then he was prepared for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik is soon brought to the Headmaster's office. Then Erik sees the talking hat again. "Oh look its the stupid hat that ruined my life!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Lehnsherr I do not make mistakes. I saw which house would best suited for you. Tell me have you not flurished under Slytherin house?" The hat asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My house mates hate me and tried to kill me!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is most unfortunate." The hat said. "Despite the fact that you are a muggle-born. I KNOW you would thrive in Slytherin. Tell me boy. Was I wrong?" The hat asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someday. I will set you on fire." Erik replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Dipet and Dumbeldore arrive along with Theseus Scamander. "Mr.Lehnsherr." Dumbeldore said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If anyone tries to arrest me. I will not hesitate to kill you." Erik said with a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipet and Theseus slightly flinched but Dumbeldore did not. "You have gone through an unimaginable ordeal." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I find Peggy Carter. She and I will have words!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry that you have gone through this within the first few years of being a student here," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sorry. I almost died. Tom Riddle tried to kill me 3 times the entire time I have known him." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And rest assured that we are doing everything we can to catch him." Another Auror said walking into the office. "Torquil Travers. At your service." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom Riddle managed to kill a student and frame another for her murder. Because of the monster that was kept in your basement." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand that you are angry," Travers said trying to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I almost died. I almost died in your god damn basement! No Mr.Travers. You do not!" Erik said with a growl. "How many points will Slytherin get from this?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"100 points?" Dippet said nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try again," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"200 hundred?" Dippet asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"300," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what you want?" Travers said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish to lay claim to the chamber of secrets  however I see fit." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't claim a part of the school." Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I can't murder a headmaster. Yet I just might do it." Erik said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dippet then sighed. "Fine. Take the chamber. Do whatever you want with it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And whatever house Hagrid is in. Give him 100 points for that. Or at the very least a GOOD compensation." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Dippet said. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>When Erik returned to classes on Monday morning. Everyone was surprised that Hagrid was back on school grounds and in uniform. Along with the fact that Tom Riddle was now a fugitive of the law.B</span>ecause of his battle in the Chamber of secrets traveled fast among the school. Some call Erik a hero. Others call Erik a Slytherin bastard. His friends however just call Erik a real lucky wizard.</p><p>"You know something. Hogwarts is an evil place and Peggy Carter lied to me!" Erik said.</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you discovered the chamber of secrets by accident," Hank said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe that Slytherin STILL hates you," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate you," Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what will you do now that the chamber of secrets is yours?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm not sure. Honestly, I claimed it mostly to piss off Tom Riddle. And I know he will find out about it." Erik said with a grin. Then he turns around and sees several Slytherin give him death glares. "And I have gained an anti-following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Avery and Lestrange. Don't mind them. They were his friends." Mondo said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom had friends?" Erik asks surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If Cain Marko can have friends. Why not Tom Riddle." Raven said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/Cain...is not as bad as you make him out to be. He is a victim and he is HURTING. Erik thinks. When the school day was over. Erik headed back to Slytherin's dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean how do I feel about the whole events that transpired in the chamber of secrets? I feel that this school is not as safe as I was lead to believe and I feel cheated and lied to!" Erik said with frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now you have the chambers of secrets to yourself," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes after I threatened to burn down the school if they weren't going to give me something as a reward for my survival," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow! I can't believe you did that." Cain laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I once threatened to kill Dumbeldore. At this point. I can believe I can do anything." Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik sees a snake slithering through the window of their dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em><strong> &lt;Milos?&gt;</strong></em> Erik asks speaking parseltongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Hello, Magnus. I have a letter.&gt;</strong></em> Milos said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Did Tom have you deliver this?</strong></em>&gt; Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Yes.&gt;</strong></em> Milos said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Are you still with him</strong></em>&gt; Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;No. I live in the forest. I am loyal to no one.&gt;</em> Milos said then he simply returns to the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man...it's cool but weird how you can do that," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes well. At this point. I have decided not to be concerned about such skills." Erik said then he looks at the red letter. "Oh great. THIS." Erik said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dear Erik Lehnsherr. Because you have decided to expose me and forced me to flea thus ruining any attempt to continue my education. You have made an enemy of me that day. You think you know pain? I will make you long for something as sweet as pain! One day we WILL meet again. Only I shall become stronger than you ever could be. And I will kill you!" Soon the letter destroys itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yikes." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik just sighs. "I hate Hogwarts!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hogwarts what a fun place to go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mirrors and broomsticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik's PTSD finally takes a toll on him leading Dumbeldore to open up on his past. Afterward the slugclub gets a new member to replace Tom Riddle. And in the end Erik's first Quidditch match against Gryffindor!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hours later Erik finds himself having trouble falling asleep. Mainly because he still has nightmares. The camps, the erklings, Grindelwald, the chamber of secrets, the death cell, SHAW. He has no sweet things to dream about. So he leaves his room and walks around the campus. Erik finds it funny that no prefects try to stop him. When they see him pass by. Mainly because they all FEAR him now. And unfortunately, not even the Slytherin prefects dare to turn him in. Mainly because they don't want Slytherin to lose points. He takes the stairs and doesn't care where they take him. Myrtle occasionally floats to Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you up Erik?" She asks sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because nightmares keep me up at night. If I don't sleep. I can't dream. I can't dream. I can't scream." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you're dead. You don't get to do such things. Eventually, get bored." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So any new rooms you've been to recently?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm maybe. I'll show you!" Myrtle said. Soon she leads him to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So now that you know who killed you. Why haven't you moved on?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Move on?" Myrtle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does...does heaven exist?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If she did she has a sick sense of humor," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? God can't be a woman?" Myrtle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I turned my back on god a while ago. I am not the best person to ask about religion right now." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Myrtle leads Erik to a room where it has been amazingly hidden. "I saw Dumbledore use this a few times. Not sure what he saw thought." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik removes the covers and sees it's a mirror. "Hmmm, I wonder if THIS will try to kill me." Erik jokes. When he sees himself in the reflection. Erik sees his mother. "Mama," Erik said. Erik turns around and frowns when he sees that he is alone. Alone with a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you see?" Myrtle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother," Erik said sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see myself as alive," Myrtle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik stares at the reflection more and also sees Shaw lying dead on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik. You're still up?" Professor Dumbledore asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have decided to never sleep again," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have been through a terrible ordeal. I am sorry about that happening." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sorry," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost died in your basement. The ministry tried to kill me. Erklings wanted to eat me. A god damn book hated me. And you're SORRY?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus sighed and puts his hand on Erik's shoulder. "Do you know what this mirror shows you, Erik?" He asks. "Our deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do YOU see?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grindelwald...the man he used to be. The man I thought he was. The man he could...SHOULD have been." Albus admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were...you two close?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once upon a time. Closer than you could imagine." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor….are you angry that I killed him?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I should be. But strangely I am rather relieved. You have FREED me from my burden the ministry always put on me to take him down." Albus said with a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you Erik? What do you see?" Albus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see Sebastian Shaw dead by my hands. I see….I see my mother." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You miss her don't you?" Albus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I let her. I'm the reason she died." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault Erik. It was never your fault." Albus said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it was. It has always been my secret shame. I can save myself but not others. I truly am the worst Slytherin ever." Erik said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "It is not your fault," Albus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet it is. I couldn't move a stupid coin!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It's not your fault. It's HIS. Her blood is not on your hands. It was never on your hands." Albus said. Erik scoffs at him causing Albus to sigh. "I too lost my whole family. When I was young and fell for Grindelwald's words. My brother Aberforth tried to stop me. Soon all 3 of us started to fight. My younger sister Ariana who was 14 at the time. Tried to stop us. She died as a result and my brother stopped speaking to me. Because he blames me for her death. He's right of course I never denied that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait what?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please understand that I was a different man back then. I was angry. Angry at Muggles. Angry at the world. And in the end cost me, my whole family." Albus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he explains to his student at why he did the things he did. How Grindelwald came into his life. About the blood pact. EVERYTHING. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to him? You're brother." Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He became the barman of the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade village," Albus said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the professor wraps his arms around the young lad. "It is not your fault," Albus said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max. It's not your fault." Albus said as he referred to him by his true name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik does something he hasn't allowed himself to do since he met Shaw. Since he entered the camps. He allowed himself to cry. All the pent emotions he refused to let himself feel suddenly burst like a damn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mama," Erik said as tears fell down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh," Albus said comforting the student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then clung to the professor. "Oh god." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're away from the camps. You're away from the Shaw. You are not the worst Slytherin here. I have a feeling that you are going to be the best one yet!" He said to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik kept crying his heart out. "I almost died. I almost died!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I am truly sorry about that," Albus said soothingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother, my sister. They're gone! They're dead!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I know that. But you're old family is gone. Perhaps you can have a new family." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the night together. Albus is the teacher who made an oath to be there and love his students. And Erik once more being Max Eisenhardt. The small boy who was put into a situation that no child nor adult should EVER have to go through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Erik felt amazingly better from last night. And just in time for the slug club meeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik?" Charles said noticing the changed behavior in his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles!" Erik said happy to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay? You seem different?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel great!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's good," Charles said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Professor Slughorn walked in with a familiar face. "Hello everyone. As you all know. Tom Riddle is a wanted fugitive and will not be attending school and thus no longer welcomed here. So I invited a new member to join us." He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too?" Hagrid asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to the slug-club," Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>"Thanks I think." Hagrid said not sure if he should be a  member of this group.</p><p>
  <span>After the meeting was over Erik and Charles walk together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...when is your Quidditch match?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soon actually. I don't suppose you'd be willing to come and watch me try to survive." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if you have to ask," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to be sure," Erik said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> One week later for his first Quidditch match against Gryffindor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do we fight against Gryffindor again?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Slytherin and Gryffindor founders hated each other," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...is this because of muggle-borns?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....Yeah," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Eventually, people will hate you because you are an asshole!" Cain smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all I could ever want." Erik chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the match started Erik held onto his broom for dear life as he kept trying to do a decent job. Erik kept hitting to protect his teammates. But then he hit bludgers and it accidentally hit the Gryffindor seeker in the face. When he sees the student not moving when he hit the ground. Erik was honestly concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God! I killed him!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the nurse came and checked on the student's pulse. "It's okay! He's just unconscious!" The nurse said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik sighs with relief. Meanwhile the Slytherin seeker catches the golden snitch and automatically win the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the game belongs to Slytherin. Thanks to the teamwork of Erik Lehnsherr and the Slytherin seeker!" The announcer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was an accident!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the game was over. Erik pondered on what gift would say. Sorry, I accidentally knocked you unconscious with a bludger. Soon Erik bumps into someone and immediately apologizes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry didn't see you there," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did wonderful out there you know." The stranger said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Although that seeker would say otherwise," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't let it get to you. Max. Gryffindor always hated Slytherin." Mystery man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is true." Erik said. Soon he was startled by his real name. "Wait what did you just call me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes. I forget you go by ERIK know don't you son." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then moved back and his eyes widen. "Sebastian" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the man in front of him simply smirks then takes his flask out and drinks out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw after all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you…." Erik stops in mid-thought and saw him drink something. "Polyjuice Potion," Erik said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right again my boy," Shaw said with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't...why are you here?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To see you play of course. I am very proud of you with your victory and all." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was an accident," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes but nobody cares when it comes to sports," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you here to destroy the school? Kill some teachers. The students?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik please! Death eaters attack important places. Like government buildings. Besides why attack the school. There could be future death eaters among the group." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then wonders something. "And I take it Tom Riddle is with you now?" Erik assumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He came to us. He is quite angry at you. He wants to kill you." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Erik said with a sigh. "Why did you let him in. You say I am your favorite. Yet you chose to let him in knowing he wants me dead. With radiant and open arms. Why?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why to challenge you of course. I figured he might make a decent rival for you. To keep you on your toes. It'll do the both of you some good really." He said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a parseltongue. He might command snakes to kill you when he finds out you helped me kill Grindelwald." Erik said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why Erik I didn't know you care. I'm touched." He said with a smile. "It's funny really Tom said the same thing about you. Claims you are a danger to all wizards really." Shaw chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you the reason why I can talk to snakes? Did you give me this power? Can YOU do it?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I can't take credit for that my boy. That you did all under your power." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik glares and then Charles walks up to him. "Erik!" He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles," Erik said trying to remain calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations on your win!" He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um thanks," Erik said nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Charles turns to Shaw. "Oh hello. Charles Xavier!" Charles said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, Charles. This is Bastion Saw. He is a reporter. Trying to get me to do an interview. You know killing the basilisk in the chamber of secrets." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Okay. Well, have fun. I'll be over here." Charles said then walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastion Saw? Not an original name but I just might use that sometime." Shaw said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are an absolute bastard!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaw then tousles Erik's hair and smiles at him. Even using a disguise Erik still feels disgusted by Shaw acting like he is his father. "And don't you ever forget it!" </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my mind and fic, Jude Law is Albus. I have a reason for this which I will gladly explain later on in future chapters. Also I had no idea on how the current chapter in the beginning so an Instagram roleplaying account helped me out. If anyone reading this has an Instagram account please follow @pleasestayathomeproffesor . They gave me the idea for the first half of this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Interview with my monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik and Shaw continue to talk. Erik WOULD try to kill him. Unfortunately, there would be too many witness and he would have most difficult moving his body. Even more unfortunate is that Shaw has questions of his own.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>"So tell me. That Xavier boy. He's Kurt Marko's step-son I believe." Shaw said watching Charles walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was," Erik said. <strong>/Why am I telling him this?!?/</strong> Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What house is he in?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ravenclaw," Erik said. <strong>/Erik you idiot. Stop talking!/</strong> His inner voice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ravenclaw? Heh just like his father." Shaw said with a smirk. Then Shaw takes a walk with him. Erik hesitates but seeing how if he refused it would go badly for him. For everyone really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to ask you something," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it my boy?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik HATES how Shaw is being nice. THIS version of nice he remembers. It just gives him another reason to kill him. "Was Kurt Marko a death eater?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course he was. Why do you ask?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Because I killed him./</strong> Erik thinks. "Because he was the one who tried to kill me," Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...WHAT?" Shaw asks. Erik FLINCHES as he recognized the tone of ANGER in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He brought me to the death cell. I escaped killed a woman and escaped." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Max I am so sorry," Shaw said SOOTHINGLY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik knows that he cares. Not for good reasons of course. That would have to have meant he had a soul. "Well, he's dead now. I know that he won't try to get rid of me now." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will find out who had you transferred to him. I promise you that." Shaw assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe you," Erik said. And that is not a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I believe it is MY turn to ask you something." Shaw said. Erik let's him go ahead. "What did you see when you were there. What happy memory did they let you see while you die?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother and I lightning the menorah," Erik said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you have managed to break the enchantment. How?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik glared at him. "I remembered what you did to her. I remembered about how you took her from me. How you KILLED her!" He said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaw only LAUGHS at him. "See my boy. It's like I always told you. Your power is awakened by anger and pain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Erik's turn to ask a question. "Are there any death eaters at Hogwarts?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course they are," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean any teachers and students?" Erik corrects himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Then no. Although I feel we might get recruits soon considering some Slytherin students must HATE you by now." Shaw shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you kill the creature in the chamber of secrets? I want ALL the details. Tom rarely talks about how you ruined his education. Other than the fact he plans on killing you. The next time you two meet." Shaw tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I accidentally opened the chamber. I found out that Tom formed a Horcrux in a god damn book that tried to kill me. I immediately closed my eyes as the monster came towards me. Then my thesterial came to my rescue grabbed one of it's eyes while I destroyed the other one. Then I rode Eddie away as we flew together to avoid it's fangs. Then I got close to it and used my port-key and transported to the middle of the ministry and used everyone there as cannon fodder." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amazing! And how did you kill it?" Shaw next asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, the destruction of fallen rocks gave me an idea. I turned them into roosters and then it died. I took the corpse back to Hogwarts and confronted Tom…..by taking him and the headmaster as my hostages." Erik said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, you might make a decent Slytherin yet." Shaw chuckles. Soon Shaw checks his pocket watch and checks the time. "Well as much as I would love to continue this conversation. I simply must be off." Shaw said then prepares to leave. "Let all be well Max!" Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik once more watches Shaw walk away. He LETS him getaway. His mission in life is to hunt him down and kill him. Yet here he is in front of him. And Erik lets him go...AGAIN. <strong>/Damn it. Erik you coward./</strong> Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik decides to keep his meeting with Shaw to himself. After Erik personally apologizes to the Gryffindor seeker. Erik finds Charles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik are you okay?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then decides to tell a lie. "Perfection."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told. He is NOT okay. He's not sure if he will ever be okay again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shaw is an absolute bastard who put way too much effort into Erik. He considers Erik both his son and his greatest creation. Also, he will ALWAYS refer to him as MAX instead of Erik. Unless they are in public.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Candy can hurt you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik goes to Hogsmeade for the first time and learns that candy can be VERY dangerous!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Erik needed a distraction from his….eventful quidditch match. Unfortunately, he has nowhere to go right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Erik!' Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...Hi," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bunch of us are going to Hogmeade you wanna come?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that? A magic club that hates Muggle-borns?" Erik asks sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It's a village that the school allows us on the weekend. It's a fun place." Emma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't anyone tell me before?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you were always preoccupied with people who have constantly tried to kill you," Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will people try to kill me in this village?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope not! If not. I know you'll defend us all." Raven said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of which. Is Charles coming?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried to convince him but Charles is too stubborn to go. However, he might go if YOU are there." Raven said smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, who else will be able to protect him," Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Erik!" Albus walking up to Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor Dumbledore," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you to do something for me. It's nothing too challenging I assure you. Since you are going to Hogsmeade. Do you think you can go by Honeydukes and pick up my order?"  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the ingredients for potions?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik he's asking for a candy run," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I'll do it." Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After it takes MUCH convincing. Charles goes with the gang to Hogsmeade. Erik is quite AMAZED at the village. He buys an item called a Sneakoscope. Which is some sort of dark detector. Dark Detectors are magical objects that can be used to detect lying, concealment, or even when Dark Wizards or one's enemies are around. Which given his experience with Tom Riddle and the death eaters. He NEEDS this item.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sees Honey Duke's and looks around the store before he picks up the order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fizzing Whizzbees," Erik said out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you like floating around a bit." Moria jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cockroach Clusters," Erik said out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweets made of cockroaches and shaped like peanuts," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gross," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crystallised Pineapple," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor Slughorn loves those," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Erik said buying a few for emergencies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, chocolate frogs!' Moria said grabbing a tin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bat blood soup and blood flavored lollipops …..the perfect gag gift for a vampire." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's probably REAL blood." Emma scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....of course it is," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cauldron Cake," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is also a transfiguration spell that can turn Cauldron Cakes to Cabbages," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why Cabbages?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Raven shrugs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Screw it. I'm buying 2 of everything here. I could always give the rest of them to you guys if I don't like it." Erik decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What exactly did Professor Dumbledore order anyway?" Emma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans" Erik reads the list Albus gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be careful with those. When they flavor to flavor, they mean every flavor. You know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe." Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuck," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm buying it," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Acid Pops, Sherbet lemons, Fizzing Whizzbees, and Toffee Eclairs." Erik reads the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Acid Pops will burn a hole in your tongue," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then WHY would anyone buy them?!" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because wizards can heal themselves from the pain," Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That does not answer my question!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After buying the rest of the candy. Erik used a levitate spell so he doesn't have to carry all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So where to now?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea.' Erik said with a shrug. Then after exploring the village for a bit he sees a sign that said Hog's Head Inn. "Hmmm, Professor Dumbledore said his brother worked there," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? I didn't know he has a brother." Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they...don't talk much." Erik said. Then enters the place alone while everyone else stayed outside. Erik looks around and sees a picture of a young girl on the wall. <strong>/I guess this is the sister./</strong> Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Hog's head. What's your poison!" The barman said startling Erik. "Didn't mean to scare you kid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be Aberforth then," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god you're not a death eater are you?" Aberforth asks. "Although you look a little YOUNG to join." He points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that would be weird since I killed Grindlewald." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU killed him?" He asks Erik. "You're Erik Lehnsherr aren't you." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik nods. "Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well how on earth did you find yourself all the way here?" Aberforth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your brother said you worked here." Erik admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MY brother? The great Albus Dumbledore." Aberforth scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The very same." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well kudos to him. Telling you about his past. So tell me what else did my big brother tell you? Why my sister sister? HIS sister died." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Erik said causing Dumbledore to be surprised. "The battle with you. Her death. The blood pact, ALL OF IT." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well what do you know. He actually told someone." Aberforth mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He also said you blame him for your sister's death. And that he agrees with you. That you were right to blame him." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well look at that my brother taking responsibility," Aberforth said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be lucky," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be lucky that you still have a family member LEFT to hate. Everyone I care about is dead!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh….I'm so sorry." Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the reason my mother is dead. If my sister had lived to see what I have done. I'd be grateful for that hate because at least she would still be alive! You can not know the agony of my envy for you! If you want to continue hating your brother. That's YOUR choice. One day you just might regret it." Erik said then leaving the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik are you okay?" Moria asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfection," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way back to Hogwarts Erik tries to eat a piece of chocolate. "If I eat this. Will this hurt me in any way?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it did. You could always heal yourself with magic." Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then glares at the shapeshifter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
"THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Acid Pop sounds stupid. Even if the consumer CAN heal themselves with magic! No one should have consumed acid of any kind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chocolate what now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik learns more facts about himself. Also more Quidditch!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Weeks go by and all seems normal. No dark wizard has tried to kill him. No magical beast trying to EAT him. And Erik didn't accidentally injure someone during Quidditch matches. He ignored the fact that Shaw was probably watching him. Trying to be his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good news everyone!" Professor Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Slytherin team gets to represent Hogwarts in-school tournament," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this mean we have to leave class?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it does and I hope you have caught up with your assignments," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me? And let people think Charles is the only one who does his homework on time. I may not be as smart as him. But you people haven't expelled me yet so I say I am doing okay!" Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is sort of the Spirit," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I hope you all try your best and win for the school," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, there be extra security during the games?' Erik asks. " because I worry that dark wizards or magical beasts will try to eat or kill me….AGAIN." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already notified the schools and you should be safe," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'And yet you have a giant snake living in the basement." Erik scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have every right to be upset by it," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After preparing for the trip. Erik says goodbye to everyone. Well...everyone except for Myrtle because she decided to follow Erik.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it can be boring being dead. But you truly didn't have anything better to do?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try not to haunt everyone." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Erik and Cain prepared to load the carriages he sees thestrals pulling them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a surprise. They use thestrals." Erik said rolling their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They do?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's right. I forget. You need to watch someone die in front of you in order to see them." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who told you that?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor Logan." Erik said. "Hey, where are we going anyway?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ilvermony in America." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the team arrives at the school there was already a large crowd waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are these our opponent?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No I believe that it is your fans." Professor Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would WE have fans?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the team. YOURS." Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait what?" Erik asks. When Erik opens the door he is welcomed with cheers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god its him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Erik Lehnsherr!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He killed Grindlewald!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a muggle-born just like me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's also Jewish!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik was at a loss for words to see a POSITIVE reaction to Erik. He was so used to the disapproval from the ministry and his fellow Slytherin. It is a nice change of pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. You have quite the Fanclub." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting the tour of the school a group of students gathered around Erik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe Erik Lehnsherr is here in OUR school!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sign my Erik chocolate frog card!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait...I have a chocolate what card?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a student hands the card over to Erik. And the card reads the following. "Erik Lehnsherr: age 14 escaped the concentration camps with no wand all by himself. Killed an untold number of nazis. And killed the dark wizard known as Grindlewald."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know...I also killed Hitler." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon gaps of shock mixed with impressive expressions were given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it was actually super easy. Barley an inconvenience." Erik said. Then sees several students wearing yarmulkes. "Wait there are jews here?" Erik asks surprised. "It's so nice to see a fellow Jew wizard," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some of us are actually muggle-borns!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"......why the hell wasn't I allowed to come here," Erik mutters. "Hey, quick question. Do you guys have a legend about a monster living in your basement or attack set upon by one of your founders?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not unless you count Pukwudgies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea what that is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're distant relatives of goblins." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank you, Mr…." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuri Topalov," Yuri said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have the rights as house elf or goblins?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Is Hogwarts not a safe place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you ignore the dark forest, the ghosts, and the Quidditch coach." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have you survived?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I absolutely have no idea!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Causing the students to laugh at the joke. "So do you guys have any sorting houses?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thunderbird for adventures, Wampus for the warriors, Horned Serpent, and of course there is Pukwudgie the healers," Yuri said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Serpent?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The smart people," Yuri said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is a wampus?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a cat. Although from what I heard about you. You could pass from a campus and possibly thunderbird." Yuri said. Soon Yuri helps Erik go through the crowd "Alright everyone! Let him through!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the match finally happened Erik often wondered which face Shaw would use today. Or why he hasn't confronted Erik for his last few games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he just holds onto his broom for dear life and hit the ball. Erik sees Cain standing still guarding the goal. When Cain gets hit in the face with the Quaffle ball and Cain just stood there unaffected. Almost as if it didn't phase him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He really is the human juggernaut," Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik hits the ball and thankfully doesn't accidentally hit someone. Then the Slytherin seeker catches the golden snitch and wins the game.After changing out of his uniform.  Erik is suspicious of every adult that congratulated him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever think about doing this full time?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Going Pro?" Erik ponders on this. <strong>/No..not until I kill Shaw./</strong> He thinks. "It has not occurred to me at all. But I know you would be GREAT at it. The way you just stood there and take that hit to the face!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...that's me. I'm Cain Marko. I'm the juggernaut bitch!" Cain said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. Say it with confidence!" Erik tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!" Cain said with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go." Erik chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik gets asked for his autograph and begins to sign as many as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik! It's time to go!" Logan said already loading up the carriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye everyone!" Erik said and then hops in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So now that you KNOW you have fans. What do you plan on doing about it?" Myrtle asks on the way back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with my own pen to sign autographs with." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite the popular guy." Mando laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Cain and Mando are laughing with Myrtle at her jokes. Erik's wrist begins to cause him pain once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Cain  asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik gets a sickening feeling and then he looks out the window. His eyes widen with shock as he sees Tom Riddle….riding a grey winged horse. "It's him. Tom…" Erik said immediately pulling out his wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom Riddle!?" Myrtle said with rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"</span>BOMBARDA!" Tom said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the last minute, Erik used his wand to produce a magic shield to protect the carriage from harm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik if we get out of this alive. I am going to kill you!" Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cain WHEN we get out of this alive. You can help me KILL the death eater." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys talk about killing people as if it's second nature!" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah. I have done it before." Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I have zero regard for human/wizard life," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the carriage is hit again and this time they DROP out of the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I HATE BEING A WIZARD!" All 3 wizards scream in unison.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Erik just can't catch a break. Well at least he can just Slytherin his way out of every situation!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Slytherin rematch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik once more faces Tom Riddle. Only this time he has a PLAN on stopping him. Slytherin vs Slytherin. Mud-blood vs Half-Blood. Who will win? Who will lose?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the carriage hits the ground Cain breaks the door down and helps Erik and Mando get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone okay?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm good," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm alive," Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then frowns and sees that one of the trials died in Tom's attack. The surviving one looked at Erik. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kinda weird don't you think. Slytherin trying to kill other Slytherin." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to stay here with us. I take it." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you die we can hang out for all eternity," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I end up dying of natural causes. I'll ghost tea with you." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You somehow got a ghost to be your best friend. Yet you somehow got a death eater to want to kill you." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That death eater is the reason she's a ghost in the first place!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you still here?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because she wants to see me kicking his ass," Erik said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want revenge!" Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you use your port key?" Cain asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I want to confront the bastard! I want to send him a message." Erik said darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a port key!?!" Mando said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a gift," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By WHO?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated," Erik said grabbing their stuff from the carriage. "Damn only 2 brooms survived the crash," Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. What do we do now?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to leave. Split up. It's me he wants." Erik said as he gets on the horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to use yourself as BAIT?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Myrtle and I are the distraction. You guys attack from behind." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're taking an awfully big risk," Mando asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wants me. No need to drag yourself down with me." Erik said then gallops through the woods waiting for Tom to arrive. Then he feels the same pain coming from his forearm again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well well. Once again you survive." Tom said landing on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cute horse. What  her/his name?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Basil," Tom said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I take it that is not the horse you adopted from Hogwarts," Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not just another survivor from your murder attempts," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other and then they both get off their horses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard you joined the death eaters. I must warn you that Shaw is NOT to be trusted. He is using you. You are nothing more to him than a pawn." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who's to say I am not using him?" Tom asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will never let you kill me. I am his greatest weapon and experiment." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's so special about you? Why all the fuss over you!" Tom demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I honestly have no idea. Perhaps it's my unwillingness to die from the obstacles in front of me. Perhaps it's my common sense in this magical world of bullshit. Or maybe...just maybe. That I just happen to be a better Slytherin than you!" Erik said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom snarled at him and then tried to attack him. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom said but Erik simply shielded himself using magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touch a nerve, Tom?" Erik asks as he keeps shielding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you fighting back? Fight me you coward!" Tom demands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to distract you. I'm just a mother fucking decoy!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Mando and Cain start blasting at Tom from behind the trees they were hiding at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stupify!" They both said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You dare think you can over power me!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you know who I am?" Cain asks. "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brainless brute more like it!" Tom said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Erik sees an opening and charges at Tom. "RAGH!" Erik said as he tackles the death eater to the ground. Then he punches him in the face. "This is for trying to kill me!" Erik said then punches him again. "This is for joining with the death eaters," Erik said. Then punches him again. "And this for  killing MYRTLE!" Erik said. Then Cain helps Erik make sure he stays down when Magnus gets off him and takes his wand. "You want to be a powerful wizard. Going to be super hard without a wand!" Erik said SNAPPING it right in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bastard!" Tom said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I say. I'm a real Slytherin." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what happens now MAX. You kill me like you kill the others?" Tom asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm going to let you live. Because I realized now that letting another failure will ear you up inside. Knowing you lost to the one mudblood that Sebastian Shaw is obsessed with. I think that can satisfy me just fine." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does he see in you. You're a god damn mudblood! There is absolutely nothing special about you!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Cain kicks him so he falls on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to do that." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes...I did." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You LIKE Erik now?!?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weirdly yes." Cain admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awe!" Erik said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If ghosts can like you...maybe you are not the WORST person in the world." Cain shrugs. Erik smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Cain and Mando get back on their brook. While Erik rubs the fur of Tom's horse. "And I'm taking your horse!" Erik said taking Basil and getting on her. "Come on girl." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then tells the thesterial to follow them back to Hogwarts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...he called you Max," Mando said as he was flying on his broom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I came to Hogwarts. The ministry gave me a new identity. Max Eisenhardt." Erik said as he pets the mane of Basil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he said you have killed OTHERS." Mando points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's because I'm the death eater killer."  Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were a serial killer!?!" Mando is shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still is." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You knew about this?!?" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dad told me. He was a death eater." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My god. Who else knows!?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor Dippet, Dumbledore. His brother. The inner circle of death eaters, Cain, Newt Scamander, Logan, high members of the ministry really." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My God," Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now you," Erik adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you mean by the mud-blood Shaw is obsessed with?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....he murdered my mother and did experiments on me," Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait...is THAT why you get in your uniform in the stalls during practice?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes...Because I don't want anyone to see my scars." Erik said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think he sent Tom to try to kill you?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I'll have to wait until our next Quidditch match." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Cain and Mando stop in their tracks and just levitate their brooms in mid-air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say what?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He comes to our games?" Mando asks. "He killed your mother. He HURT you. And he has comes to the school and goes to your games!?!" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He also gives me gifts." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not healthy. THIS is not healthy!" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't like it either." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're okay with this!?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not. But so far all he has done is not kill any students or teachers. In hindsight, it was my fault he comes to the school now" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HOW!?!" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got careless. I was giving Charles time to escape. I ran ahead to fight the death eaters. I...he figured out where I went to school when he saw my outfit that day. It was green." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That...that doesn't make any sense. How would he have known where to find you if you just happened to wear one color a specific way?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He finds a way. He ALWAYS finds a way to make my life hell.' Erik said then continued flying until Erik decided that they need to take a break and tried to find a god way to land. "We'll continue in the morning. We need to find shelter for tonight." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We also need to find some food." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the thesterial flew off and went HUNTING. Erik hopes that the horse will be all right. Mando gasped when he saw a snake. But Erik IMMEDIATELY recognized the snake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Nagini?&gt; Erik asks in parseltongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Hello Erik.&gt; the snake said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's cool you can do that. Creepy...but cool." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Wait...if YOU'RE here then that must mean…&gt; Erik starts off but soon the horse returns and he finds that Newt and Logan rides the horse to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you guys okay?" Newt asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I know you're not just dark wizards with polyjuice potion?" Cain asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;How are you&gt; Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;I am well.&gt; Nagini asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's them," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What  happened to you guys?" Newt asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom Riddle went after Erik," Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we formed a plan to ambush him," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I punched him. A few times. He tried to kill me AGAIN. So I broke his wand." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I rather enjoyed it." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you do that?" Logan asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik knows what he means. He means why didn't he kill Tom.  "Because having Tom live with the fact he lost a fight to a MUGGLE-BORN gives me satisfaction."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mando is Darwin in case anybody forgets. He's not a new character or Mondo from generation X. I made Mando into Slytherin because he constantly adapts to survive! Also, I have no idea how old he is. Too late now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Minors should not drink alchemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcohol solves all problems. The most powerful elixir in the world!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After making sure that the Slytherin students were okay. Erik was asked MANY questions by Aurors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Tom tried to kill me. AGAIN. He joined the death eaters." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he told you this?" Theseus asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Then I outmanned him. Then beat him up. He wasn't expecting me to fight like a muggle." Erik said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did he even KNOW where we were?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom probably has spies for him at Hogwarts. Plus since he is a death eater now. Tom has access to its resources." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, a wounded Riddle tries to walk away before Aurors catch up to him. Soon Shaw appears before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you not to go after Erik," Shaw said shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will admit. I underestimate his skills. It will NOT happen again." Tom said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lost to the very kind you claim you hate. Tell me why do you truly hate him? And it's not because he is a muggle-born. Because you and I both know that he is far from ordinary." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....he's an orphan and put in Slytherin just like me. Yet from the very beginning, he has friends, teachers seem to like him if not out of pity. He made friends with a god damn ghost! He can even speak parseltongue! The thing that PROVED I was Slytherin's heir." Tom said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now you lost the chamber of secrets, killed your basilisk practically leaving nothing of your wizard family history and all the sacrifice you made of your muggle-family has been for nothing." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He has everything I don't have and it's not fair! He's not better than me. He CAN'T be! I refuse to admit it!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're jealous," Shaw said bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if I know wizards. Once people find out who he is. I doubt people will feel that way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's dangerous. One day everyone will work for him or be crushed beneath his feet.' Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/That's what I am hoping for./ Shaw thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then train harder. Do better. BE better." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan and Newt return the students to Hogwarts. Erik uses his portkey to go to Hogsmeade. The adults wondered why a student was there on a MONDAY. But Erik didn't care because he needs something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he enters the inn that Aberforth works at. "Erik?" Aberforth asks surprised at his return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need alcohol," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a minor boy. I can't just…" Erik interrupts him and pulls his wand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once more Tom Riddle has tried to kill me. Once more Tom Riddle has failed to do so. I am going to drink my sorrows and you are going to take my money!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Aberforth gives him the right drink with an adequate amount of alcohol. "You know just because I am not as famous as my brother does not mean I am not as powerful as he is," Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you now? Well just because you're not a death eater doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you!" Erik said then takes his cup and drinks it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't be careful. You're going to develop a problem." Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At this point. Who the hell cares!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are going to have a headache in the morning," Aberforth said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss my mudblood ass!" Erik said as he gets his refill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several drinks later Aberforth starts to tell Erik stories about his family. His father's arrest, his sister's childhood, his brother's not so great moments. Aberforth told him ALL of it. Erik began to open up as well. His father service in WW1, his uncle trying to teach him the ways of women, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>, his mother teaching him how to cook, his hatred of Shaw, his experience with Shaw, and how he helped him kill Grindelwald.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Geez." Aberforth just absolutely SHOCKED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But don't worry! I'm Magnus the muggle-born Slytherin!" Erik said finishing his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After many MANY drinks Albus walks in and sighs at the sight of his drunken Slytherin student. "I can't believe you gave him alcohol," Albus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh look at that," Erik said somehow not slurring his words. "It's the other dumbledore." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He NEEDS this." Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Magnus the muggle-born Slytherin. And people are out to get me! But that's okay. I have a guardian devil at my side!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...this about Shaw?" Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He killed my mother. He made my life hell. And then...he has the nerve to save my life! To disarm Grinderbitch." Erik said taking another sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh Starting to like this kid." Aberforth said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He comes to my games. He hands me GIFTS. He gives me a port key! He let's me meet his crew! As if I'll join him one day. As if I'll inherit the throne of his." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Erik." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of school do they run over there," Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kind that had a giant snake monster in the basement," Erik said taking another drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you have had enough," Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I KNOW WHEN I HAD ENOUGH!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a giant lawsuit." Aberforth jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik I know you have had a rough time here at Hogwarts. But it will get better." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great! I'll be sure to remember that when Tom tries to kill me again. When Shaw comes to my next match." Erik said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik." Albus tries to soothe him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why bother telling the cops. They just might kill me! After all, I AN the death eater killer. Who cares!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do this kid?" Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know your time in Slytherin has not been ideal but-" Albus tried to assure him but Erik interrupts him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if you actually care!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik I DO care.' Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just a Slytherin who got into Gryffindor!" Erik said. "So you can go fuck yourself Dumbledick!" Erik blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am loving this kid!" Aberforth laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus just sighed and let's Erik drink his sorrows away. Later on Aberforth has Erik sleep in one of the bedroom's upstairs after he passes out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Aberforth hands his brother a drink. "Did Erik tell the truth. You feel responsible?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus immediately knows he is referring to HER. Their sister who is dead now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gave her everything but time." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you really trying to help this boy?" Aberforth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I have made many mistakes. Too many, unfortunately. With both Tom Riddle and Grindelwald. For once...I would like to have one wizard I didn't fail." Albus admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's pretty powerful for a muggle-born. Hell for a Slytherin." Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has more power than he knows. And I just want to help him achieve it." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other students might feel jealous about that.' Aberforth said. "Would you really have gone through with it….killing HIM?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus knows he means Grindelwald. "Yes. Maybe if I found a way to break the blood pact. Then perhaps I could have done more to protect Credence Barebone. And Leta Lestrange would still be alive and have her own kids. God knows why I still have people who believe in me.' Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well to be fair. Newt and Theseus are Hufflepuff." Aberforth said.Soon both dumbledores begin to laugh. Aberforth poors Albus another drink. "Is Credence Barebone really our brother?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Albus admits. "He said that Grindelwald claimed his name was Aurelius." He said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Must be a member of our family if his name started with an A." Aberforth jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know if what he said was true. But it didn't mean I turned him away either." Albus admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Aberforth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I wanted a dumbledore not to hate me for one," Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean me?" Aberforth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No.," Albus said. He’s a very misunderstood wizard, seduced by a mentor who wants to take him to a very dark place. And he’s an outsider trying to find his place in the world, who has very special skills and very special things going on." Albus said. "And Erik reminds me..so much of him," Albus adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's it. You wanted to save the boy, save Erik. Because of HER." Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus turns to see his sister's portrait on the wall. "There is a part of me that hopes she'll come back to us as a spirit. That way I can apologize for letting her die." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we can BOTH apologize. We're both responsible." Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the one who let him in our lives. I was her big brother. I was supposed to protect her. I let her die. I got my sister killed. I'm not as strong as people think I am." Albus said letting the guilt he locked inside of himself burst like a damn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If she could hear us right now. Then she would have already forgiven you. Forgiven the both of us." Aberforth said.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was just joking about the summary. Alcohol can lead to a drinking problem and I hope I don't encourage anyone to get one! If you have problems please a therapist! Don't drink your troubles. You are not Justin Timberlake!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. How many dumbledores are there?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik wakes up from his night of drinking and goes shopping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Erik woke up he yawned and got up. <strong>/Where am I?/</strong> Erik asks.<strong>/Oh that's right. Aberforth./</strong> Erik thinks. After taking his portkey he leaves some galleons at the bar for Aberforth and travels to Diagon alley. Erik suspects he COULD head to class but he just doesn't feel like it today. Maybe tomorrow or next week. He takes the time to explore the parts of the wizarding world that he never got to. </p><p> </p><p>As he explores the area he ignored the looks that some adults are giving him. He sees a mix of pity, disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Poor boy. He has suffered so much."</p><p> </p><p>"How can the death eaters not be able to kill one lousy mud blood."</p><p> </p><p>"He is causing far too much damage for a Slytherin. Gryffindor would have been better."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the muggle-born that got into Slytherin." </p><p> </p><p>Erik hears all the whispers. He covers his ears to block them out. To block EVERYTHING out. "Damn it," Erik mutters.</p><p><strong>/Tom should have killed me./</strong> Erik thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he enters a store called Twilfitt and Tattings. "Odd name," Erik said out loud. </p><p>He sees the customers look at him in SHOCK.  It didn't take long to discover that HIS kind hardly comes here. "Ah, I see. No muggle-borns allowed." Erik said with a glare.</p><p> </p><p> After getting lost in which he realized was called carkitt market. He sees a sign for a store. "Cogg and Bell Clockmakers," Erik said. He then has a flashback of a time before he was a wizard at Hogwarts. Before the nazis. Before Shaw. </p><p>                                    ***</p><p><em>&lt;Look, Papa!&gt;</em> Max said holding up a watch that he fixed.</p><p> </p><p><em>&lt;Good boy Max.&gt;</em> Jakob Eisenhardt said patting his son on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p><em>&lt;You make your old man proud.&gt;</em> Erich Eisenhardt said.</p><p> </p><p><em>&lt;You men must need a break. I made lunch for everyone!.&gt;</em> Eddie Eisenhardt said.</p><p> </p><p><em>&lt;Look what our brilliant son has made!&gt;</em> Jakob said with pride.</p><p> </p><p><em>&lt;Oh that's wonderful!&gt;</em> Eddie said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p><em>&lt;Thank you, Mama!&gt;</em> Max said.</p><p>                               ***</p><p>Erik wipes a tear from his eye as he turns away from the clock repair shop. </p><p><strong>/Damn you. Damn you, Shaw!\</strong> Erik thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he sees a sign that says Knocturn alley. Then Erik sees a store called Borgin and Burkes. "Huh wonder if I can buy anything in there," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>When enters he sees a bunch of bizarre objects. "Welcome to Borgins and Burkes. Hope you enjoy the wares." The owner said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik looks around and sees a locket with a snake on it. "Oh. A Slytherin item….wait is a thing going to kill me when I'm not looking?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just an ordinary locket. I assure you." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik shrugs and puts it on him. "Hmmm, nothing yet." Then pays for the locket and puts it in the new bag he bought earlier. Then on his way back, he bumps into a familiar face. "No way," Erik mutters. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch where yer going runt," Creed said.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr.Creed," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Shaw's not here," Creed said. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...are others with you? Tom?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Just me," Creed said.</p><p> </p><p>"I...are we going to fight now?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah. Got no beef with you kid." Creed said.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you here for?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Need ingredients. Potion to make sure I don't eat people under a full moon." Creed said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik then remembered that he has a  connection to Logan. "Did...did you turn Logan? Is he like you?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"You are asking a lot of questions kid," Creed said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I need to gather information on everyone before I decide on who to pledge my allegiance too when Shaw finally starts his war," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, you tell yourself that. Anyway yeah. I turned Logan. It's not so bad. Fleas are a pest though." Creed said.</p><p> </p><p>"And was Shaw there at my last game?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"No. But he sent someone else in his place to do so for him." Creed said. </p><p> </p><p>"I see," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Look. I gotta get back soon or else the others will get worried. He MIGHT be at your next game if you want to talk to him so badly." Creed said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well...thanks., Erik said then watches Creed walk off. <strong>/Why do I keep letting them go. God, what is wrong with me?/</strong> Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>The next day Erik gets an interesting welcome party. "Erik!" Myrtle said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Myrtle," Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright? Nobody has seen you for days!" Charles said already wrapping his arms around him for a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>"You had us worried!" Raven said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...I'm alive." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik," Albus said walking to them. </p><p> </p><p>"I gave your brother enough galleons," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that. I would like to talk to you." Albus said. "Alone." He adds.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. But if anything happens to me. These guys are my witnesses!" Erik said walking behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Albus takes Erik outside to the forbidden forest where Nagini and Newt are waiting for them. "Hello, Erik!" Newt said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Erik said then turns to Nagini.</p><p>&lt;Hello.&gt; Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Hello, Erik.&gt; Nagini said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I here?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to introduce you to someone," Albus said. Then, Albus has Erik follow him deeper into the forest and he sees a pack of centaurs and a wizard speaking to them. </p><p> </p><p>"Erik this is Crecelius Bareledore," Albus said. "He..is my brother." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"You have another brother?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story. But according to Grindelwald, I am. You are not the only wizard the ministry has tried to kill off. Like you, I was used as a pawn by death eaters. I should thank you for killing him. You freed me from his influence." Crecelius said.</p><p> </p><p>"So...since you're name is fake. Who are you?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"According to the dark wizard. Aurelius Dumbledore. Originally as far as I knew I was an orphan named Credence Barebone." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you. My REAL name is Max Eisenhardt. But you can call me Erik." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"I chose the name Crecelius because it combined both of my names. Who I knew. And who I was told I was." Crecelius said.</p><p> </p><p>"And as lovely as it is to meet you. Why am I here?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"He's going to teach you how to fight. It's painfully obvious that Tom will not stop until you are dead. So I think you learn some ADVANCED magic." Albus said.</p><p> </p><p>"Is...this allowed?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"In this case. It's necessary. I failed one student. I will not fail another." Albus said.</p><p> </p><p>Erik then thinks of the concept of it. Having the upper hand on Tom. Because it is apparent he is getting stronger. MUCH stronger. Then Erik smiles at them all. "When do we start?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if Credence truly is the third Dumbledore brother but fuck it I am changing his name so fans don't get pissed. Also, conversations in &lt;&gt; mean they are speaking in a different language which for some reason I am not going to translate them because it's either speaking Parseltongue or german. Please don't get mad.</p><p>Also That scene with the flashback with Erik's father. I was totally playing "Father, Son" by Peter Gabriel. If you don't know the song. Type in funeral song back at the barnyard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The real reason a Gryffindor gives a damn about a Slytherin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik's training continues and he learns more than just defensive spells!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Educating for the next death eater attack with Crecelius, Newt, and the other professors has been quite productive. Professor Logan checked in to see Erik's progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now then. Let's try the Patronus spell." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure the kid can handle it?" Logan asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a Patronus?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A spell to keep dementors away," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a dementor?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Spirit creatures that guard Azkaban," Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They suck your soul if you try to escape," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THAT'S  what it does?!" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Justice system is messed up even in the wizarding world," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grindelwald almost managed to use it to get me and Tina in the death cell," Newt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too?!" Erik asks. "Wait was one of the people there a black woman who acted motherly?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bernadette? I heard you kill her." Newt said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The ministry is a joke," Crecelius said. "They tried to kill me as well. Because they fear  my power." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they can be real assholes," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Logan!" Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not lying," Erik said with a chuckle. "If I ever run into Peggy Carter. She has some explaining to do!" He mutters. "So how do you perform a Patronus anyway?" Erik asks changing the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reach down deep and use your happiest memories,"  Newt said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Expecto Patronum!" Albus said and soon a spirit in the form of a phoenix flies around in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik looks back and tries to remember his happiest memory and thinks about the time he lit the menorah candles with his mother. "Expecto Patronum," Erik said. And nothing happened. "Expecto Patronum!" Erik tries again. "Wait...I can do this." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik it's okay if you don't get it on the first try," Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I WILL master it." Erik said determinedly. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Erik said. Soon a bright white light came from Erik's wand. The spell worked but not in the way Erik had hoped. Instead of the shape of an animal, it was more like a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a burst of vapor came out from his wand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impressive," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But...it was different than the Professor," Erik said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how RARE it is for someone to achieve what you did even at your skill level?" Albus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....As rare it is to speak to snakes?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly," Albus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is," Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After many many tries for Erik to get his Patronus to take a form. Newt has him take a break and shows him a part of Hogwarts grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to show me some rare animals that like to eat humans?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This Erik is Bowtruckle Island!" Newt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer the question!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are not going to eat you," Newt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Newt brings him to a tree filled with small green creatures that look like stick figures made of bark and twigs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are these bowtruckles?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful. They're shy around strangers." Newt said handing one to Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're kinda...cute," Erik said watching one climb onto him. Then he started to laugh when the tiny creature and went climbing up higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know the last time I came here. My friend Leta Lestrange didn't like them." Newt said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What happened to her?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She died. Defending my brother and me from Grindelwald." Newt said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Thank you for avenging my friend." Newt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did what I had to to survive," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know. Just because you are a Slytherin. Doesn't mean you're evil. Leta was sorted into Slytherin." Newt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. And was she close to Professor Dumbledore?" Erik next asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course she was. Why do you ask?" Newt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No particular reason," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the break over Erik confronted Albus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Erik. Glad you're back." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so full of it!" Erik said making the adult wizards surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I know what you're up to!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik, what are you talking about?" Newt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The reason why you're doing this. The reason why you're helping me. It's not because you're being a teacher or just doing your job. I always wondered why would a Gryffindor give a damn about Slytherin. Now I understand. It's because of guilt. That's what this is. Because you couldn't help Tom. Because you couldn't save LETA LESTRANGE." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I admit that I am not perfect. I have tried to help them. I failed twice. And now one is dead because of my Cowardice. And the other a death eater." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he's also being used as a pawn by Shaw." Erik scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw kinda told me…." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You TALKED to HIM?!?" Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....I'm his greatest experiment," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How often does this happen?!" Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So far he came to my first Quidditch match. He knows where you live. Met a few of his minions. Creed...smells worse than YOU." Erik tells his coach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You met Creed. VICTOR Creed?" Logan growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Twice," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik this is very serious. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Newt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because every other adult in my life so far. Has tried to fucking kill me! He has spies EVERYWHERE. Why else would Kurt Marko tried to kill me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...now he's dead," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw probably killed him." Erik lies not telling HE is the murderer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik my god," Newt said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He killed my mother. He did experiments on me. He has made my life a living hell. And yet he showed me my father and uncle were alive, he comes to my games, he gives me gifts like I'm his son!" Erik said explaining everything. "He kidnaps me from your apartment and turns the coin he gave me into a port key," Erik said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik finds himself crying once more. "I don't know what the hell he WANTS from me. Every time I kill another death eater. He acts like he is PROUD of me!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Albus wraps his arms around Erik once again. "Let it out. Let it all out." He said softly. Then to the wizard surprise. Erik wraps his arms around the wizard tightly and sobs into the wizard's clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He keeps finding away. He ALWAYS finds a way to make my life hell!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Erik returns to class. And everyone wants to ask Erik questions about his fight with Tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik!" Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Hi Myrtle." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You left me all alone." She said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I just...needed time to myself." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmpf," Myrtle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it makes you feel any better. Dumbledore is teaching me new spells to help me be stronger than Tom." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, it will do for now," Myrtle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik heads to class and learns somewhat useful things that he writes down in his notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now class today we will learn about the legend of the deathly hallows." Professor Binns said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a magical place filled with dark magic?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No Mr.Lehnsherr. They're 3 items that if you collect them. You could be a master over death itself." Binns said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet Genies aren't real," Erik mutters making Charles chuckle next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have the invisibility cloak which makes you invisible to all prying eyes," Binns said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That makes sense sort of," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The resurrection stone allows you to see loved one beyond on the grave," Binns said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kinda ironic since we have GHOSTS." Erik points out. Causing everyone to giggle a little bit.<strong> /God what I would do to have that stone./</strong> Erik said mentally. But when Erik sees a picture of what the stone is SUPPOSED to look like. He could have SWORN that it looked familiar to him. <strong>/That...looks a lot like Tom's ring./</strong> Erik thinks. He tries to remember what the ring looked like. <strong>/My god. The stone. TOM has it!/</strong> Erik quickly realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then finally you got the elder wand. A wand that is superior to all others." Binns shows the class what it looks like. Erik then gets a sickening feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god," Erik said in horror because he HAS seen that wand before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When class was over. Myrtle waited for Erik to finish and saw the look on Erik's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has the wand," Erik whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What wand?" Myrtle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian Shaw has the elder wand," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you KNOW that?" Myrtle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then got MAD and clenches his fists. Shaw used him. He used him to distract Grindelwald to get his wand. <strong>/That son of a bitch. That SON OF A BITCH! So that's his plan. He must be aiming to not only kill muggles. But master death itself. He's after the invisibility cloak. He's after the final piece of the deathly hallows!/</strong> Erik then sees Charles and Myrtle staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I helped him get it."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ever notice that the special kids in Dumbledore's life that REALLY needed his attention were in Slytherin. Tom, Leta and now Erik. Kinda explains why Albus has issues with Slytherin. But that's just me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Demons play poker and give away free shit when they feel like it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik prepares for his next Quidditch match and ends up learning that Shaw has MANY enemies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the day was over Erik went to find Logan. "Mr.Logan. When is my next Quidditch match?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"You...still want to go?" Logan asks </p><p> </p><p>"And let Tom win! I don't think so!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well due to his attack on you the school we're fighting against decided to come here," Logan said. </p><p> </p><p>"And that is?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"South American school. Castelobruxo" Logan tells him.</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting. Whenever the practice is. I'll be there!" Erik said then walks off. /Alright Shaw. You want to use me. Well, you won't win. I will not let you!/ Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>Soon as Erik walks through the hallway he can hear laughing all a sudden. "What the? Myrtle is that you?" Erik asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Go away Peeves!" Myrtle said.</p><p> </p><p>"What's a peeves?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell there. I'm a peeves!" Peeves said appearing out of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, Erik Lehnsherr. Myrtle's boyfriend!" Peeves said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"He's not my boyfriend!" Myrtle said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why else would you spend so much time with him than him." Peeves said teasing. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it would work out between us. With me being in Slytherin her in Gryffindor.</p><p>"I was in Ravenclaw!" Myrtle said. </p><p>"Oh sorry." Erik said. Then he continues on."Me being constantly attacked by purebloods and Tom Riddle. And her being DEAD." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"A funny one. I think I might like it." Peeves said.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful I'm Magnus the muggle-born Slytherin. My whole existence goes against the status quo!" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Even better!" Peeves said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"I have never seen you around before. What matter of ghost are you?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a ghost! I just simply came with the house!" Peeves said. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait...does this mean you KNEW about the monster in the basement!?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know EVERYTHING about this place. I didn't MAKE it." Peeves said rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make friends with him. He's a poltergeist. He causes mayhem and mischief wherever he goes!" Myrtle said. </p><p> </p><p>"And why didn't just ask HIM to mess with your bullies?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to do it myself," Myrtle said.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fair...say Peeves. Do you think you can mess with Slytherin?" Erik asks with a mischievous smile. "But not Cain Marko and Mando. I need them for nefarious purposes." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind if I do!" Peeves said then disappears. </p><p> </p><p>"He seems nice," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh usually the bloody baron had to put the fear of God into him to get him to do what you want," Myrtle said.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he the only one he'll listen to?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"He likes Dumbledore," Myrtle said.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course he does," Erik said with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Erik heads to his room and laid on his bed. After a few minutes of silence, Erik puts a pillow over his face and screams into it. "RAGHHHHHH!"</p><p> </p><p>Later on Cain, Tom and Mando enter the Slytherin dorm. "So Erik. Heard you're going to go to  practice." Mando said.</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse to let Tom win! Besides if I don't. I'll miss out on my chance to talk to Shaw." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you WANT to talk to him?" Mando asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Because that bastard used me to get to the elder wand. And Tom was wearing deathly hallows on his hand. I was used. He USED me." Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he KNOWS about the ring?" Cain asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Which is why I won't bring it up." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>2 weeks later all seems uneventful. Erik takes his classes. Nobody tries to kill him. He is very grateful for that. However, it didn't last long because of one night when his nightmares kept invading his dreams. He sighed and carefully walked around the room so he didn't wake anyone up. Soon he sees a bright light coming from the woods. /Oh god damn it./ Erik thinks. Soon he exists the Slytherin dorm room and then Myrtle went beside Erik. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't sleep again?" Myrtle asks. </p><p> </p><p>"No.," Erik said with a frown</p><p> </p><p>Soon he walks by the prefects then he gets asked the same questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't sleep again?" Gryffindor prefect said. </p><p> </p><p>"No not tonight Betsy," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Erik. Want a snack. I brought extra just in case." Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually. I wouldn't mind some." Erik said taking a few chocolate frogs with him. Soon he walks out towards the ground where he finds that Eddie is waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>"She missed you," Myrtle said. </p><p> </p><p>Erik pats his horse on the head and soon Erik hops on and flies towards the forest. Then he sees Charles, Hank, and Christian reading a book. "What are you doing?" Erik asks flying down. </p><p> </p><p>"Um. Erik HI!" Hank said nervously. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Erik asks again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know. Trying to use ancient forbidden magic to summon a demon." Christian said.</p><p> </p><p>"WHY!?" Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Curiosity." Charles shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"I was dragged here," Hank said.</p><p> </p><p>"To see if I can piss my father off," Christian said. "And to see if Charles can pull this off," Christian said.</p><p> </p><p>"You idiots. This is dangerous. This is stupid! This is dangerous! This is dangerously stupid!" Erik facepalmed.  </p><p> </p><p>"Relax Erik. I know what I'm doing!" Charles said rolling his eyes. Then has Hank go on with the spell. Erik takes a few steps back when Hank begins the incantation. Soon a man who appears in a very nice suit. Almost as fancy as Sebastian Shaw. </p><p> </p><p>"Who dares summon me?!?" The demon said. Then the red man with a beard looks around his surroundings. "Oh god damn it. Am I at Hogwarts AGAIN!?" He said.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean this has happened before?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"You have no idea." the demon said. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi there," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>The demon then turns to Charles and Hank. "Alright then. Which one of you little fuckers summoned me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um...I did." Hank said.</p><p> </p><p>"I found the book," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"....let me guess. You guys are Ravenclaw." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in Gryffindor," Christian said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in Slytherin," Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then. Let's gets this over with. Hello, my name is Marduk Kurios. What do you want and what are you willing to pay for it?" Marduk asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. We don't want anything. We just wanted to see if we could do it." Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY? Well, that's a first." Marduk is surprised by this.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly I'm just here to find a way to piss of my father," Christan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, daddy issues. I can relate to that." Marduk said. Then turns to Erik. "Wait a minute. I know you." He said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"You DO?" Erik asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Erik Lehnsherr. The muggle-born Slytherin. You have certainly sent a lot of muggles and wizards down in my domain." Marduk said.</p><p> </p><p>"Am...am I going to hell?" Erik asks. An odd question considering that as a jew he is not SUPPOSED to believe in hell. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh heavens no. Well...not yet. You're too young. At best you'll go to heaven. At worst. You just might be a ghost." The demon said.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh neat," Erik said. Erik then sees he looks very similar to Azazel. "Say. Do you happen to know Azazel? Because you kinda LOOK like him. Minius the beard and wings." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes HIM. I assure you that I am not a friend of his or the company he keeps." Marduk said. </p><p> </p><p>"Sebastian Shaw," Erik growls.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Sebastian as well. Let me tell you, my boy. That bastard is a tricky one. He comes from a long line of Wizards. From Reverend Hiriam Shaw himself." Marduk said.</p><p> </p><p>"Which means he's a VERY powerful wizard. Shit." Erik said. "Doesn't help now that he has the elder wand." </p><p> </p><p>"He WHAT?!?" The demon gasps.</p><p> </p><p>"Probably wants to kill muggles. Maybe rule the world." Erik shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>Soon the demon is silent for a moment which makes the student wizards VERY nervous. "Tell you what. I'm going to give you all gifts" Marduk.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want in exchange?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>Since you have done such wonderful jobs bringing those souls to me. This one is a freebie." Soon with a snap of his fingers. A wand appears in his hand by fire. "Young Ravenclaw I grant you the wand of Watoomb," Marduk said. This so-called 'wand' one-foot long crystalline batons with demonic heads carved on either end.</p><p> </p><p>"What does it do?" Charles asks. </p><p> </p><p>"You're a Ravenclaw. Find out yourself." Marduk scoffs at him.</p><p> </p><p>"And where did you get this wand?" Erik asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I won in a poker game with Dormammu." The demon shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>"I...I don't know who that is." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it. He also hates Shaw as well." Marduk assures him.</p><p> </p><p>"And you my reluctant wizard. I hand you the Third Eye of Horus." The winged demon hands Hank the object which strangely looks like a small bust of an owl.</p><p> </p><p>"Did...did you also win this in a poker game?" Hank asks.</p><p> </p><p>".....More or less," Marduk said then turns to Christian. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. I'm good." Christian said. But the demon then hands the blonde an item. </p><p> </p><p>"Crystal of Conquest," Marduk said. </p><p> </p><p>"And what does it do?" Christian asks.</p><p> </p><p>"It can project beams of energy and teleport objects or people." The demon said. </p><p> </p><p>"So...a port key that can also be used as a weapon," Christian said.</p><p> </p><p>"More or less." Marduk.</p><p> </p><p>"And let me guess. Another item you won in a poker game." Erik said.</p><p> </p><p>"You know. If you didn't seek to KILL Shaw. I would strike you down for your sass boy." Marduk said.</p><p> </p><p>"Look on the bright side. When I kill him. You can torture his soul for making me like this." Erik said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, I like the way you think boy. Which is why I shall give you a far more powerful gift." The demon said then walks towards Erik and put his hand on his chest. "You have so much potential even for a Slytherin. Even for a muggle-born. I can't wait to see what you do when you unlock your full power." </p><p> </p><p>Erik then felt a sudden burning sensation on his chest. "RAGH!" Erik said as the demon BURNS him. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing to him?!?!" Charles asks horrified and pulls out his wand and is more than prepared to fight a demon that HE summoned. </p><p> </p><p>"Helping a young wizard leave a mark on history. Soon even Merlin himself won't be able to stop him." He said then chuckles at his own joke then he walks back to the summoning circle. "You will find my friend. That when it comes to mutual hatred. You are NOT alone." Then disappears into the fire. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Erik then struggled to get up as his pajama shirt is basically ruined because of the hellfire. "Oh come on! I don't own many things!" Erik said then looks at Charles. "You owe me a new set of pajamas," Erik said with a glare. Then rides back to the castle. He holds his chest in pain and to his room. </p><p> </p><p>"Erik are you okay?" Myrtle asks.</p><p> </p><p>Erik looks down at his chest and sees that the hell-mark is gone. "Perfection," Erik said rubbing his chest carefully. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Myrtle asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Erik said softly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're probably wondering why the demon summoning in the forest. Because Charles Xavier may be a Ravenclaw but he's also sort of a dumbass. Also, demons enjoy playing poker and they use various magical items because they can. They're demons who are bored. What did you expect? Various souls of muggles and wizards? Nah at least not during a spell of boredom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hellmark and broomsticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Quidditch yay!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik tried to process what happened to him. <strong>/A demon gave me a hell-mark and I don't know how to respond to this./</strong> Erik thinks as he holds his hand against his chest. The next few days Erik pretended it was business as usual. Charles tried to apologize and Erik just told him to get a hold of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his Quidditch practices, Erik noticed that somehow his skills have greatly improved. Even Logan was impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn kid," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Who knew that Tom trying to kill me would come in handy." Erik said. <strong>/Did...did the hell-mark do this to me?/</strong> Erik wonders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterward, he heads back to the forest and tries to use his newfound demonic abilities. Soon he can hear roaring in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh look at that forest trolls," Erik said looking at the green creatures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"magnum augue," Erik said casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik is completely unphased by the threat. For he is used to it by now. Creatures trying to eat him. Wizards and muggles trying to kill him. However because of his new mark. Regular fire doesn't come out of his wand but rather hellfire. And because it's flame from hell itself. It's hotter and burns brighter. And so when the troll is hit by the intense heat it dies after being hit 2 times by the same spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if this will do anything to my soul," Erik said out loud. After continue to practice with his newfound abilities Erik returned to the castle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was time for the game between Hogwarts and Castelobruxo. Erik sees the wizard team pass by him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you nervous about today?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. You?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as riddle doesn't try to kill us today. I think I can manage." Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the team is given a tour of the school. People ask many questions to Myrtle. Then even more to Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it true you have pets?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is true you can talk to snakes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it true that you go into the forest to train?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen a unicorn?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon one of the students come to Erik's aid. "Let the man breathe!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then breaths in and out  "Yes, Yes. Yes, and unicorns are real?" Erik responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Genies don't exist but unicorns do," Erik said shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magic is weird." The student shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is true. Say who ARE you anyway?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janos Quested," Janos said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Thank you." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Logan comes in and brings the tour to an end. "Alright then. Try to stay out of trouble and see you at the game." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later Erik was about to head to the locker room to change. He changes into his sports uniform Erik tries to feel his mark. He can FEEL it there but it doesn't show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the game starts and everything is normal. Erik does his job. Cain being the juggernaut is as strong as ever. It was a normal game actually and strangely enough, Erik didn't hit anyone in the face. Not that Erik is complaining of course. When the game was over and Slytherin declared the winner. He is relieved that it's over. Then he heads to the crowd and tried to find Shaw. Erik then feels pain again but it's on his forearm again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Death eaters/</strong> Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations on your win Max." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik turns around and sees a stranger saying the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw. Nice face." Erik scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. You won't believe what I had to do to acquire it. I heard you were looking for me. Going to try to kill me now?" Shaw said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know me. Far too many witnesses." He retorts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's Tom?" Erik next asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Recovering from the attack you and your Slytherin brothers dished out on him. And snaping his wand. Even I am impressed." Shaw chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess. You fixed his wand with yours." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I wanted to wait until he comes down from his temper tantrum," Shaw said. "He truly does HATE you. I must say even I am a bit shocked at the lengths he will go." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm a muggle-born who took away all of his wizard inheritance," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me something. Do you consider Riddle as your enemy as he does of you?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Erik admits. "He is just a distraction. He is what prevents me from killing you." Erik glares at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, Tom would be so insulted by that." Shaw chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom is a hypocrite. He is capable of being a great wizard. But his hatred for me. His hatred for muggle-borns. It's bullshit! He keeps telling me he doesn't know what you see me. What is your plan? Use me to kill Grindelwald? So you can get the elder wand. HIS wand?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so you know about the deathly hallows. So Hogwarts IS good for something." Shaw jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer the question," Erik demands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not the original plan. I saw you fight and I simply took advantage of the situation." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I guess having the heir of Slytherin at your disposal?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't hurt." Shaw shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So now that you have the elder wand at your disposal. What now?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Shaw said. Then he looks around and sees the extra security. "Hmmm, plenty of Aurors here. Did you think you could make a difference by informing them of our relationship Max?" He teases him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried to warn them." Erik shrugs. "Just how much is Tom willing to kill me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He even handed me his family ring. He would go mad if he ever found out what it's truly capable of." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Ressurection stone," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Ah, you know about this then. You're probably thinking I want the cloak of invisibility now as well. I assure you that was Grindelwald along with Dumbledore's </span>plan, not mine." Shaw said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dumbledore wanted the deathly hallows as well? That...actually doesn't surprise me." Erik admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you would want the stone as well hmmm? So you can your mother." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to see my family," Erik said with a straight face not giving him the satisfaction of showing emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still have your father and uncle." Shaw points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I know you're not lying?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik despite what you think of me. I would never truly lie to you." Shaw said then rubs a hand through the young wizard's head as if trying to comfort him like a father. But all it did was disgust, Magnus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would never lie to me. Would never LIE to me?!?" Erik asks. "Our whole relationship was based on a lie!" Erik points out. "From the very moment you gave me a false identity. Klaus." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, that. My apologies my dear boy. But despite the growing affection I developed towards you. I couldn't let my true identity be exposed." Shaw claims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Sebastian Shaw your real name? Are you really a pureblood? How do I know you're not a half-blood like Tom or a muggle-born like me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It IS my real name. And as for parents. I do not remember much about my mother. As for my father I know he was a wizard. It's a long line of wizardry actually believe or not." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/So the demon was right./</strong> Erik thinks. "I don't know what your plan is. But whatever it is I'll stop you." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are most welcome to try. Why would you really do this? It's certainly not because of affection for Muggles or wizards." He points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Dumbledore would want me to." Erik said. <strong>/Because a demon branded me to kill you./ </strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think he is so great. Ask him about Nicholas flamel." Shaw said as he begins to walk away with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaw waves Erik off."The person responsible for why he looks so young. He's a lot older that he appears to be. But then again. So am I." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shaw's blood status is up in the air. Because he is a wizard of mystery.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Slytherin championship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The championships arrive. Erik ends up learning a few things in the long run. For example just how ROUGH Quidditch can be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>5 weeks have passed since Shaw spoke to him. Erik ponders on his request to look up the name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nicholas Flamel," Erik mutters as he searches for answers. /<strong>I wonder if Dumbledore knows. I wonder if I should be sneaky about it./</strong> Erik thinks. Then he looks up at the clock and sees that it's time to practice Quidditch again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then. Our next opponent will be the toughest we ever fought." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are we up against this time?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Durmstrang," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Everyone said in unison then turned to Erik</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The school REALLY doesn't like Muggle-Borns. And especially might HATE you." Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the school where Grindelwald went to before he met Dumbledore," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rumor has it that he was a hero in the school," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah also some of them MIGHT be half-bloods," Logan warns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which means that I might get an angry nazi or more," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Kid," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not your fault. I'm used to being hated.' Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After practice was over. Erik was asked by Headmaster Dippet to come to his office. Erik was even more confused to see Aurors there. Then he sees a familiar face. A member of the council herself. The wizard who LIED to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peggy Carter!" Erik said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Erik," Peggy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid calms down," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down. CALM DOWN?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The safest place we can think of huh. THE SAFEST PLACE WE CAN THINK OF?!?" Erik glares at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you have not had an easy time during your stay here. But please know I am sorry." Peggy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"REALLY YOU DON'T SAY!" Erik said sarcastically</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will admit mistakes were made," Peggy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I almost died in your god damn basement," Erik said. "And now. I have to deal with Tom Riddle now. I could be plotting on how to deal with Shaw. How to KILL him. But now….I must deal with Tom Riddle trying to kill me." Erik said frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...are going to still look for him?" Peggy asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am. SOMEBODY has too. Because it's clear that it will not be you. ANY of you." Erik scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Young man," Dippet warns him in a stern tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what are you going to do? Give me DETENTION? Send me to the forest AGAIN? Say maybe I can fight a troll. Find a unicorn. Be friends with a Genie. Does this make me a Hufflepuff? Time will fucking tell!" Erik said ranting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Erik," Peggy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apology not accepted!" Erik said with a huff. "Anyway is this about Durmstrang?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We feel that it may be best if you sit this one out," Slughorn said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Erik…" Dumbledore tries to say but Erik interrupts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I will not cower from these people. I am a wizard. A Slytherin. And I will GLADLY show them what that means." Erik said crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They could hurt you. On PURPOSE." Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom has tried to kill me. And he has failed every time. I broke his wand. I kicked his ass. If I could take as someone gifted as him on. Then a few fans of Grindelwald won't mean anything." Erik tells them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right if you are sure," Dumbledore said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides I could always use the practice when they try to kill me," Erik said so causally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think they'll try to kill you," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh they will," Erik said USED to this."I know it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even more reason to sit this one out," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to remind EVERYONE here. I am no ordinary wizard. I am the death eater killer. That might not mean something here. But to them. I just might be an even worse wizard than Grindelwald himself." Erik points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that they're death eaters?" Peggy Carter asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw is in charge now. He just might tell me himself." Erik shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why would he do that?" Peggy Asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the experiment who got away. I'm his greatest achievement. He's not going to let anything happen to me until his plans come to fruition." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute….you MET with Shaw?" Dippet asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He comes to my games now. He'll probably come to this one." Erik said with a shrug that CONCERNS the adult wizards.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving his office. Marko and Mando were waiting for Erik. Erik then rolls his eyes at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I'm not sitting this out!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should," Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I stole your wand back so I'm probably going to be a target too," Marko mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on don't be like that. YOU'RE THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH!" Erik said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Shaw will show up?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He showed up at the last game. Who knows." Erik shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if someone does try to kill you?" Marko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kill them?" Mando suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if they're death eaters," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the 3 of them came down for lunch. Erik saw the students staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not backing out," Marko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Magnus! The Muggle-born Slytherin!" Erik said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students hesitate then go back to eating their food. Then Erik heads to the table where his small group of friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you and Cain are FRIENDS now," Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was with me when Tom tried to kill us," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was there too and I'm not sure if I want to be your friend." Mando scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And here I thought you might replace Charles." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh relax. I'm never letting you go." Erik said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yay me…" Charles mutters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides I need you to cheer me on during the game. God knows that people might cheer if people hurt me." Erik points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough it was enough time until the game started. Students from Durmstrang arrived and Erik was not nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm so they brought the strucker twins," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they the team's best players?" Erik asks. He can FEEL the hateful stares the twins give them. <strong>/Blonde hair and blue eyes. Hateful glares. Hmmm, must be nazis./</strong> Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Andreas and Andrea Von Strucker," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That...sounds REALLY familiar," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might know their dad. Wolfgang von Strucker." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Baron," Erik said. <strong>/DEFINITELY nazis./</strong>  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So THIS is the Slytherin muggle-born who defeated Grindelwald.", Andrea said. She looks him up and down and scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Magnus," Erik said trying to be polite and resist the urge to lash out at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does a wizard of...your status. Defeat someone like Grindelwald?" Andreas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I'm just a lucky wizard.", Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He KNOWS he was thinking of the word Mud-blood. "What can I say. I'm a tricky little Jew boy." Erik said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That you are," Andrea mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the team coach showed up to make the twins hurry up. Erik felt another hate-filled stare aiming at him once more. thick hair matted with dirt, missing teeth, and small dark eyes that stared in opposite directions. "So you're the brat who tarnished my family legacy by ACCIDENT. The irony of it all. A Muggle-born Slytherin entering the chamber of secrets and he can speak parseltongue." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait….YOUR Family?" Erik asks. "Oh my god, you're related to Tom Riddle!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morfin Gaunt. The TRUE remaining heir of Slytherin." Morfin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful. Tom could hear you say that by his spies." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I want that half-blood sired by my squib of a sister to know I am coming for him." Morfin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's a squib?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are people who are even WORSE than you mudbloods," Morfin said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! What the language gaunt!" Logan said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Squibs are people who even though they were born from wizard parents. Do NOT have access to magical abilities." Morfin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there a magic school for squibs then? How to learn to be magic but can't use it?' Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morfin then laughs at Erik. Logan just sighs at Erik's naive ignorance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Morfin leaves them alone. 'Have fun tellin' him, Coach." He mocks him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik….Squibs can't go to magic school like Hogwarts. They're usually ENCOURAGED to go live with Muggles." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…." Erik said not entirely sure how to respond to this. "I have a question….can they see ghosts?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" Logan said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can they be affected by the same wizard diseases we do, unlike muggles?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They can," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can they get a job HERE?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure but like as a janitor or something," Logan admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This magic logic is bullshit!" Erik said. "There should be a  support group for this!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Erik said surprised. "Good for them! What about the ones for muggle-borns?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There isn't one," Logan admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Kid. Squibs get more protection because they can't defend themselves from other wizards." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wizard Logic is bullshit!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know kid. Sorry." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So let me get straight. Just so we're clear. We live in a world where the school is run by wizards and ghosts. The woods is run by whatever wants to eat us. But muggle-borns are just awful. They get less protection than Squibs." Erik said mockingly. "But who cares right! We get to do magic. We can protect themselves." Erik said. "God magic logic is a fucking joke!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know kid," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was time to head to the head to the locker rooms. Charles stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um HI Erik," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there something I can help you with?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I just wanted to wish you good luck." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I might need it." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles couldn't help but smile at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway may God help us all," Erik said then heads to the locker room to go change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we might win this," Erik said confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think that?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because while everyone is going to try to knock me out. It just might give you a chance to do your job." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that was dark." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I just met Tom Riddle's uncle. Who despite the fact he hates Tom. He has no problem with calling me a mud-blood." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said that?!?" Cain said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it to you, Marko. You kept calling him that ever since you met him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, a man can change!" Marko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Cain," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the game started all was normal. Erik hits the bludger and at first, was aiming for the opponent seeker. But thankfully he dodged just in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HA NICE TRY MUD-BLOOD!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't aiming for you! You possible nazi blood supremacist!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Andrea and Erik start competing for how many Bludgers they could hit. Erik just wanted to wipe the smug look off the blonde's face. However, after bumping each other and going higer in the sky. Erik hits the next bludger into the goal. However he did not expect for Andreas to come up to Erik by RAMING into him with his broom. Soon Erik is knocked off his broom and travels FAST on his way to ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ERIK!" Charles said watching him fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhhh!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Dumbledore and several other wizards uses their wand to make sure Erik doesn't die from the fall. When Erik hits the ground. He hits it HARD. Luckily of course his gear protected him but then he sees Logan and the nurse run to him. Then..everything started to go black. The last thing Erik hears before slipping into unconsciousness was the announcer yelling into his microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no! What have I done." Andreas said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god I hope he's okay!" Andrea said not REALLY sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan calls out for him but Erik's not moving. Morfin hids a tiny smirk but goes over to Erik regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is wrong with your players blatching one of my players!" Logan said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They don't like Mud-bloods. Whatcha expect." Morfin said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan then punches the other coach out. "I told ya to watch yer language!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the Nurse comes and takes Erik off in a stretcher. "Logan! You usually hit harder than that." She smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't want to kill him. Too many witnesses." Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ragh!" Morfin then gets back up. "Bloody savage! You werewolves are all the same." He mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan then gets MAD and punches him again. Thankfully THIS one knocked him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse tried to look sympathetic. "Oh dear. Oh well. He's a grown man. He can take a hit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan then looks at Dumbledore and he gives the coach and just gives a smug grin "What? You KNOW you were thinking the same thing." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quidditch is rough. Also, Squibs AND muggle-borns get a bad deal. And remember kids even Wizards can be racist!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik wakes up in the infirmary. Then during a slug club party. He meets a fellow muggle-born who is not what she seems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ugh," Erik said waking up and rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're okay!" Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were high in the air when one of the strucker twins knocked you out of your broom," Charles explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nazi bastard!" Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coach Logan even punched the other team's coach," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Must REALLY hate me if he doesn't even bother to come back to Hogwarts," Erik said trying to get up but his body betrays him and it begins to cause him pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't try to get up. The nurse said not to move so much." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how am I alive?" Erik asks</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dumbledore used his wand to slow your descent," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long was I out?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A day or two," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're alright," Charles said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for being there," Erik said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all took different shifts watching you," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the nurse comes back and sighs with relief when she sees Erik. "Oh good. Mr.Lehnsherr so glad to see you awake." She said. "How do you feel?" She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like shit," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that is expected." The nurse said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Cain and Mando walk into the room. Along with the rest of the team. Even Logan comes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, kid. Glad you're awake." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ALL came?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course we did." Neil Lament, the captain of the Slytherin team, said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did...did we win?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Caina and Mando lift up the championship trophy. Erik couldn't help but smile at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turns out you were right about the other team focusing on you. While everyone was distracted it allowed the seeker to catch the golden snitch." Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that allowed?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody stopped us," Cain said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we won now what?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you just focus on getting better," Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days later Erik is released from the hospital wing and once more is bombarded with questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how does it feel that someone tries to kill you and it WASN'T a death eater?" Moria asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felt odd," Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to rejoin the team?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik shrugs at him. "Not sure. Sports was never really my thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you excited for this year to end?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey did you hear what Peeves and Myrtle did to the other team? Well they really showed them why you should not mess with Hogwarts." Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Erik said impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>When the school year ends Erik is relieved that he can focus on finding Shaw. He tries not to focus on Tom right now. Quite frankly everything else was just noise. From the celebratory victory party for the Slytherin Quidditch team. The fact that Slytherin won the house cup once more.E</span>ven receiving various letters given to Erik. From congratulations to death threats. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh neat. DEATH THREATS." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you okay with this?!?!" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I have actually killed people." Erik points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah." Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are taking this a little too well though." Cain points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik pulls up his sleeve. "As long as nobody marks me and puts me in a camp. I don't really give a shit about your opinion." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all meant….nothing to him except trying to find a way to kill Shaw. Even Slughorn party he is forced to attend to was uneventful. People keep asking Erik questions. He couldn't help but wonder if he was in any other house that people would give a damn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like you could use a friend," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look like you could use a better one," Erik scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not so bad." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure do know how to make a mud-blood feel special." Erik chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate when you refer to yourself as that." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well don't worry. I can say that for I am a muggle-born." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the other muggle-borns that go here?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Myrtle is dead. She can haunt people since she's a ghost." Erik shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant the ones who aren't dead. They're all starting to look up to you." Charles tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik was surprised about this. He is MANY things. But a hero is NOT one of them. "I'm not a hero. Just a wizard who seen and done things that can not be forgiven or forgotten." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do you plan on doing now?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might stay on the campus for a bit. Hagrid could use some company. Study more spells. I need to keep sharp if I am going to fight Tom again." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem so sure of this," Charles said worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU'RE worried about ME? I'm touched." Erik said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are friends for," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you? What are YOU going to do?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Study. Free my house elf." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good!" Erik said. Then he goes and gets himself another drink from the punch bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So having fun?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik turns around and sees a woman who slightly orders from him. "Nobody has tried to kill me. I think it's great." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are amazingly strong for a Muggle-Born." She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes yes the muggle-born Slytherin," Erik said rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just glad to meet a fellow muggle-born at these things." She said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. And what's YOUR house?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ravenclaw. Hi, I'm Beth. Beth Xandra" she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. The most infamous mudblood around." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Magnus. Us mudbloods gotta stick together." She chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strength in numbers," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days later Erik received a letter from Xandra. Inviting him to her house. "How is everyone finding me?" He mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's magic. Don't question it." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't have anything better to do?" Erik asks.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm DEAD. I can float around and haunt whoever I like." Myrtle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik reads the directions to the place and took a long time because it was in the muggle world. "Hmmm looks like I am going by myself." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a ghost. You're just haunting me." Erik chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik arrives at the place. Erik's eyes widen when he sees that it's a palace. When he walks to the front door and shows the guards the invitation that he received. When he enters he sees a familiar face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were invited too?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...um sure. Who exactly invited you here?" She asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A member of the slug party I was forced to attend to. I think her name was Beth Xandra." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beth….Xandra invited YOU. Must have REALLY left an impression." Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good., Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know why we were invited?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you ARE the most popular muggle-born." Moria points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik meets Xandra again. "Erik! You're here." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was curious about your invitation., Erik admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moria. Have you met Erik?" Beth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is a friend of a friend," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know each other yes," Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How exciting," Beth said with a smile. Then she leads Erik to a different part of the castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do YOU know Moria?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Family Tree. Quite large to be honest. Hard to remember them all." Beth said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my," Erik said feeling jealous of Moria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why exactly am I here?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to get to know you better. The man who brings pride to muggle-borns everywhere." Beth said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon she leads him to the gardens. "So do your parents know that you're a wizard?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I tell them? My teacher said it would be best if I didn't inform them." Beth aid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So being a muggle-born is bad I noticed. How come I never saw you at Hogwarts before?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because when the attacks on Muggle-borns occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And my death," Myrtle adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Myrtle's death. It was decided that  I was to be homeschool." She explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm the wizard who killed the monster in the basement. All we need now is to find Tom Riddle." Erik said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or at least until he tries to kill you again," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or until he tries to kill me again., Erik said with a laugh. Then his arm starts to hurt again. "Ow," Erik said in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik?" Beth asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to leave., Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Avada Kedavra!" Tom Said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik pulls out his wand and protects himself and beth from the attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me!?!" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?!?" Tom asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Riddle., Beth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute. You're NOT trying to kill me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you fool! Ever since our last battle, I have tried so hard to find a way to earn my right to stay with the death eaters. So I figured I kill the most powerful mudblood there is in the muggle realm. " Tom explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to kill Beth?!?" Erik asks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's so great about Xandra anyway?" Myrtle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My god. You don't know do you?" Tom asks. 'Her name is not 'Beth Xandra'. Her full name Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Windsor." Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for god's sake. She is the Princess of the United Kingdom!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myrtle and Erik look at each other in shock. "Wait what?!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made Elizabeth II a muggle-born. If anyone has a problem with this. Come at me, bro! Also, Moria being related to the Royal Family is NOT something I made up. Read a comic everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik ends up fighting Tom to save a princess.  Then Erik has to deal with his O.W.L.S exam. And due to how his life as a wizard has been going. He is....surprisingly calm about this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're a princess!?!" Myrtle and Erik say in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am the heir to the throne," Beth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I just a magnet? Do I just attract trouble whenever I go? I wonder if I would have to deal with this if I was in Hufflepuff?" Erik asks. Then he sees Tom pointing his wand at both of them. "Did Shaw use the elder wand to repair yours?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would have been easier than to buy a new one," Tom explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom Riddle. The half-blood death eater." Beth said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wizard logic is bullshit!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree. And I am a member of a royal family." Beth nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you mudbloods would agree with each other," Tom mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Riddle. Your father was a muggle. Your mom CHOSE to be with one. That makes your blood status WAY worse!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why do you still use his last name?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because my mother gave me that name," Tom said. "It's the only thing she gave me." He said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I wish your mom had been a little stronger</span>I wish she stayed around a little longer" Erik tells him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, not this again," Tom said rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish your dad was good! I wish grown-ups understood! I wish we’d met before the death eaters convinced your life is war!" Erik tells him  again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you done trying to distract me with your pleas?" Tom asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, are you? Because he fucking murdered me!" Myrtle said crossing her arms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Myrtle find Moria," Erik said then he punches Tom in the stomach and pulled out his port key, and transported Beth far away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch!" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saved my life," Beth said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just a wizard who hates death eaters," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when do portkeyd allow the user to travel where ever you want?" Beth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since the person who used it used the elder wand to make it. So I assume that the wand allows you to break certain laws of magic logic." Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know someone who has access to the elder wand?" Beth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because he killed my mother and is very obsessed with me," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How obsessed?" Beth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He comes to my games. He helped me kill Grindelwald." Erik  explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God! That's not healthy." Beth said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing in my life has been healthy. Not even my education!' Erik said. Soon Erik's arm hurts once more and Tom suddenly appears in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thought you could escape? Did you?" Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stupify!" Beth said knocking him out before Tom could produce another spell. "Show me your arm," Beth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What...what?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me your arm," Beth said again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik rolls up his sleeve and is SHOCKED at what he finds. The numbers on his arm have formed a symbol. A triangle is split in half down the middle with a circle in the middle. The symbol of the deathly hallows. The death eater logo. He has….been BRANDED. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What...the fuck?" Erik asks horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, magic ink. Whoever did this to you must have used this magic ink to give this particular mark special abilities. One of them including sensing dark wizards bearing the same mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That bastard. That son of a bitch!" Erik said with a growl. Erik knows that Shaw has something to do with this. Erik KNOWS that Shaw is responsible for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Erik and Beth rejoin Moria and Myrtle. The symbol disappears and it begins to change back to his number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik! Are you okay!?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom tried to kill the princess. Someone must have found out who she is and told him." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or perhaps he bewitched them," Beth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do… do we tell someone?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't. Death eaters have spies in the ministry. But...perhaps I can talk to their leader. Because now Tom is being an annoyance." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're putting faith in the man who killed your mother?" Beth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait...WHAT?!?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am. It's a risk but I don't see any other option." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may need extra security," Beth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know any powerful spells?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Killing Curse. Surprisingly good at it. I had...a LOT of practice." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you now?" Beth asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no don't worry. I only used the spell on Death eaters, Nazis, and Erklings." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're the death eater killer. Interesting how it is a muggle-born." Beth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...you're a criminal!" Moria asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do? Tell people? The ministry knows. Logan and the Dumbeldore brothers know. Cain and Mando know. Hell DEATH EATERS and Tom knows. So tell me. What will you do now Moria?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My god…." She said realizing that Erik was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saved my life from Riddle. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you are rewarded for this." Beth said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Always a pleasure to put Tom in his place." Erik said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon it was time for 5th-year students to take their O.W.L Exams. Everyone was nervous as hell. Everyone except for Erik. Mainly because he spent the whole year studying AND having to deal with constant threats to his life. Having a bad future is better than having no future at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you this calm?!?" Moria asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I learn these spells to make sure that Tom didn't kill me. Trust me THIS is nothing." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, Erik had nothing to worry about. He did get his grades back. Sadly...he had no one to boast them to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Potions O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charms A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Transfiguration A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herbology O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>History of Magic E</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defense against the dark arts O </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astronomy A </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muggle Studies A</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Care for magical creatures O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm. Who knew constantly trying to defend myself would pay off one day." Erik said to know one out loud. Then his forearm started to hurt. "Right!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got an O in potions AND herbology," Creed said impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like cooking. Use the wrong ingredients and you die." Erik said with a shrug. Then he turns to see him and gasps. "Oh shit!" He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax kid. I come in peace. Boss wants to see you." Creed said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yay," Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Creed leads him to a car. Erik noticed that it was black and looked ordinary. "Get in," Creed said. Erik gets in and when Creed turns on the car and then the vehicle starts to fly high in the air. Erik doesn't say anything while Creed drives. "How's Logan?" Creed asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?' Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said how is Logan? You spend time with him don't you?" Creed asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He...is Logan. Erik said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So he's the same then," Creed said. "Heh." He chuckles. "How's his wife?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HE'S MARRIED?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you didn't meet Itsu. Nice lady.  She's a muggle-born like you. You might like her." Creed said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do….do you hate him enough to kill her?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated. However, if Logan's luck with women continues. I won't NEED to kill her." Creed smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't spend much time together," Erik said. When Creed lands the car. Erik hops out and lets Creed take him to Shaw. /Why are you letting this happen? He BRANDED you!/ he wonders. Soon he is faced to face with Shaw once more. Erik just glared at him. Shaw just chuckles at him and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max my boy!" Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/So it's Max when we're alone? Of course, it is./</strong> Erik thinks. "Why am I here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know we didn't get a chance to talk because of your unfortunate accident. But I wanted to make it up to you." Shaw said. Then points his finger to have Erik turn his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Winston Frost?" Erik asks seeing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw. Why did you bring this Mud-blood here?" Frost asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now now Winston. Don't be so harsh to the boy. After all, you did try to have him killed." Shaw said with a tone that made it appear that he was...DISAPPOINTED. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...YOU were friends with Kurt Marko!" Erik growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You killed Grindelwald!" Frost said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's the death eater killer." Shaw shrugs at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why haven't you killed him yet!" Frost said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I have big plans for him and I need him ALIVE," Shaw admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why am I here again? Am I supposed to kill him?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow. Winston then began to look nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you won't." Shaw said. Winston sighs in relief. "But I will." He smiles at Erik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!? But Sebastian wait!" Winston pleads but Shaw already pulled out his wand. The ELDER WAND that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Avada kedavra."  Shaw said. Soon a green light came from his wand and then Winston fell dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you make me watch this?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you before Max. That I would find the man who helped Kurt Marko." Shaw said then he puts his hand on Erik's shoulder. "Despite what you think of me. I am a wizard who keeps his promises."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Erik's death eater warning makes sense because of course, the ink was magic. Shaw is a special bastard who would do something like this! Also, Itsu is in this! This means we can get Daken! Who wants to leave a comment on this,?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik gets more information on his enemy. Then another personal search for him ends later on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik looked down at the nicely made corpse of Winston frost. A member of the wizard ministry. The father of Emma and Christian frost. Dead because of Shaw. Once more he takes the life of a child's parent. Only he was not as innocent as Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now then. Onto business." Shaw said. "How is school going?" He asks. Then he sees the report in Erik's hand. He never did get a chance to hide it when Creed dragged him here. "Well well, what do we have here." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got my O.W.L.S back when Creed forced me to come here," Erik said. Then gets nervous when Shaw reads it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "My my. Care for magical creatures. And you got an O. Very impressive." Shaw said with pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes well dealing with the monster in the basement of your school AND inklings certainly gives you a perspective," Erik said. He doesn't dare tell him about Eddie or the many pets he has acquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And of course speaking Parseltongue," Shaw adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who knew that a regular Slytherin could speak it." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're not a regular Slytherin. You're also a Muggle-born." Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you are just absolutely fascinated by my kind." Erik scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am!" Shaw said. "Look at all you have achieved my boy." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fucking branded me!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes, THAT. I added the special ink to ALL the prisoners. Yes, it would activate with a squib. But specifically muggle-borns." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what exactly is your plan. What do you intend to do with me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't spoil the surprise yet. You'll just have to wait and see." Shaw said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then turns to the deceased minister member. "And HIM?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes. Creed will dispose of the body." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It may have taken minutes to get rid of the corpse but for Erik. It feels like HOURS. Soon Shaw turns on some music and sits in his chair by his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Des yeux qui font baisser les miens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voilà le portrait sans retouches</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De l'homme auquel j'appartiens</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik RECOGNISES the song. It's the song Shaw played when he MET Erik.  When his mother died. When he KILLED her! Shaw smirks when he can tell Erik knows the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Quand il me prend dans ses bras</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il me parle tout bas</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Je vois la vie en rose</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Il me dit des mots d'amour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Des mots de tous les jours</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et ça me fait quelque chose</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was hoping you would recognize the song. It's my personal favorite you know." Shaw admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik feels repulsed by this statement. But he doesn't dare give Shaw the satisfaction. "How could I forget. It's the song you were playing when we met." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good," Shaw said with a smile. "It's called  La Vie En Rose by Edith Plath," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to know," Erik said uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Despite your grades. How is Hogwarts treating you, my boy.?" Shaw asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/How dare you act like my father! How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!/</strong> Erik thinks but doesn't dare say out loud. Because deep down he is still afraid of him. Despite his improvements in learning magic. He is still a child. A child that couldn't save his mother. "Just wondering how Tom is going to try to kill me this year." Erik said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes. Tom. You know he has a new name now. Lord Voldemort." Shaw tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funny he didn't tell me this," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps he will tell you when he tries to kill you again," Shaw said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were there others?" Erik asks. "Did any of your experiments SURVIED what you did to them?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. You are not the only muggle-born I have met. But you just happened to be my favorite." Shaw said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You keep saying that." Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now come on now Max. Look at all I have done for you. Disarmed Grindelwald so you can kill him." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You disarmed him so you can have his elder wand." Erik corrects him..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I admit that it had a huge benefit in my favor." Shaw said. "I even tracked down your father and uncle." He said. "Surely I get points for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how do I know to believe you? How do I know if this is true? How do I know that these aren't dark wizards using polyjuice potion?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You certainly ask a lot of questions. Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw." Shaw jokes. Then hands Erik EVERYTHING he has gathered on his remaining family. "Despite what you may think of me. They are very much alive. I did not lie to you about THAT."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                           ***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes HOURS for Shaw to allow Erik to leave his side. Erik couldn't exit fast enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be a good wizard Max. I have absolute faith in you." Shaw said with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creed drops him a little further than when he picked him up. He hates how THIS is the relationship they share now. Shaw can just visit him when he feels like it. And Erik...can't do anything about it. And now..he has another body to his name..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long for Winston's death to hit the papers. He could tell people. He could tell Dumbledore that Shaw did it. But then again what good would it do. Maybe expose Winston's status as a death eater. Or maybe it would bring light to his own status as both the death eater killer and the Muggle-born that Shaw is most invested in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik decided to distract himself by tracking down the lead Shaw gives him. After converting some of his wizard coins to muggle-money. He heads to the muggle-world. Thankfully he didn't have to travel far because they supposedly live in Britain. He spent the rest of the day looking for them but so far nothing. Then when it starts to rain he walks into a repair shop to avoid getting wet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for entering so late," Erik said. Then when he looks up and can see the owner STARE at him. "Papa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Jakob! What's the hold-up!" The voice in question can be heard in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jakob stares at Erik. And Erik stares up. Then Jakob finally says something. "Max my boy. You're alive!"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Muggles in Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik catches up with his family. And it's pretty magical!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're alive!" Both Jakob and Max said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe it!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jakob?" His uncle comes out from the back and is shocked to see his nephew standing there with tears in his eyes. "Max?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uncle!" Erik said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                               ***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakob lets Erik stay the night and brings him to his current house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. It's slightly bigger than the old house." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Max. Did she make it out? Did Eddie...your mother?" Jakob said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm sorry. She's dead." Erik said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...I see. At least I still have you." Jakob said. He is very sad that his wife and daughter are dead. But he is grateful that at least his son still lives. "I have so many questions. Starting with. How are you so good at speaking English?" Jakob asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Yes, THAT." Erik said. "Papa….there is something I must tell you. And I do not think you will believe me. Because you are...not like me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Max. If this is your way of telling me that you like BOYS. I already told you that I love you no matter what." Jakob said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!? I mean...that is not what I was going to say." Erik said. Soon Erik pulls out his wand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a pretty stick," Erich said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my wand. Which I perform magic." Erik said. Soon Erich and Jakob look at each other. Then they begin to laugh at him. Erik just sighs at them both. "Bloody muggles." He mutters. Then he performs a spell. "Wingardium Leviosa." Then he starts to levitate a chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the?!?" Erich said freaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jakob is….surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have so much to tell you. When I got out. I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I killed nazis. LOTS OF NAZIS! I'm pretty sure I killed Hitler. Or someone who looked like him." Erik said freaking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Max.&gt;</em> Jakob said in german.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am a wizard. I go to wizard school. And even there I get made fun of! Do you know how many times I almost died!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You almost died!" Erich said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god, I almost died so many times. Too many times. Now I am USED to it. I'm fucking USED to it!" Erik said with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jakob frowns at his son and wraps his arms around his son. <em>&lt;Oh my boy. My wonderful boy.&gt; </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik was...not expecting this from his father. He was afraid of his reaction. Now he is glad that his father still loves him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;It's my fault she's dead.&gt;</em> Erik whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;What?&gt;</em> Jakob asks. <em>&lt;What did you just say.&gt;</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p><span><em>&lt;I'm the reason why Mama is dead. Because I couldn't move a coin with my magic.&gt;</em> Erik admits. Then Erik tells the story of the nazi doctor, Hogwarts, Tom Riddle. EVERYTHING and ALL OF IT. </span>All except Sebastian Shaw's true identity. That is a can of worms on its own. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erich and Jakob stand there in shock throughout the whole ordeal. <em>&lt;I am so sorry that you had to go through this alone.&gt;</em> Jakob said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;I made friends. I made some friends and they almost died because of it.&gt;</em> Erik admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Why don't you transfer to another school?&gt;</em> Erich asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Not a lot of schools will take someone like me.&gt;</em> Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;They don't like jews?&gt;</em> Jakob asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;No...erm muggle-borns. Meaning someone who is a wizard with no magic parents. We get called….mudbloods. Dirty blood.&gt;</em> Erik said with a frown looking away in shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;So in a world where magic is real. They still regard you as trash.&gt;</em> Erich said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Yes….also, I have rather gained a reputation if it makes you feel any better. Not sure if it's good or bad.&gt;</em> Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Well what do they call you?&gt;</em> Jakob asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;Magnus the muggle-born Slytherin.&gt; Erik said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Magnus?&gt;</em> Erich asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;My name was changed to Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. Erik with a K.&gt;</em> Erik tells them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Heh. Erik with all K. Look at that Jakob. He got something from both of us.&gt;</em> Erich said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;I wish to see this school of yours. Doesn't sound like a safe place to go to.&gt;</em> Jakob said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Oh don't worry about it. It was never safe. Lying sons of witches.&gt;</em> Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;Was...that a pun?&gt; Erich said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik said with a shrug. &lt;I think only I can say that because I'm a wizard.&gt; </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                           ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik takes his father and uncle to the school. Erich and Jakob are amazed, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know this won't mean anything to you but ghosts haunt the school. But you can't see them because you don't have any magic." Erik said. Then when they enter the halls. Peeves show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is that?!?" Erich asks in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's peeves. He is….not a ghost." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I came with the school!" Peeves said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And...will he try to kill you?" Jakob said. Peeves gasps at the insult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. He just pulls pranks." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh in that case. My name is Jakob. I'm Max" Jakob starts but corrects himself. "Erik's father." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Father….I thought you were an orphan." Peeves said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did I." Erik shrugs. "Turns out I was wrong." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try not to die here." Peeves said teleporting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He seems nice," Jakob said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's not so bad," Erik said. Then Myrtle floats down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You brought Muggles here? Still trying to be a rebel Slytherin." Myrtle jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh too bad they can't see you. They might laugh at your joke." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...this a ghost?" Jakob asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, this is Myrtle. She is….a girl that was murdered here." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. Somebody was KILLED here?!?" Erich asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried to warn you," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to know that even a muggle cares about someone like me," Myrtle said. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he shows them the rest of the school. "That is the forbidden forest. It's off-limits and has dangerous creatures like giant spiders and trolls." Erik explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait how do you know what the forest has?" Erich asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I got detention once and got sent there. Where I almost died." Erik said casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not a good place to learn," Jakob said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. The former student who gave me detention is now a wanted criminal because he killed Myrtle." Erik explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The killer was a student who used to go here?!?" Erich said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes and he framed another student Hagrid for the crime. So…. I got him back in school. Along with Tom Riddle constantly trying to kill me for revenge." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you okay with this?!?" Jakob asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With TOM trying to kill me? Or people and things trying to kill me in general?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YES!" Erich and Jakob said in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see.. the forbidden forest, the chamber of secrets, my out of school Quidditch game, So 3 times in the last 2 years," Erik said trying to remember. "The death eaters as a whole tried to kill me...hmmm I believe twice," Erik said recalling his hunt for Shaw. Of course, there was a lot more but he doesn't want to give his father a heart attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place is evil," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're saying that because you DIED." Erik points out. Then Erik gives them the rest of the tour. "The ghosts are super nice believe it or not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um...hello ghosts," Jakob said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello," Nicholas said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir Nicholas says hello back," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they run into Coach Logan. Who is very surprised that Erik is giving Muggles a tour. "Erik?" Logan asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papa, Uncle this is Mr.Logan. He brought me here and has been somewhat of a reluctant Guardian to me." Erik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sniffs them to see if they say who they claim they are. "They're not death eaters using poly juice potion." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you just brought them to the school," Logan said looking at Jakob and Erich suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were curious about the place where I almost died!" Erik said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're not worried about Riddle trying to kill them if he finds out that they are alive?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Because Sebastian probably has them under a protection spell on them. He doesn't want anyone else to hurt me except for him personally. Shaw might punish Tom if he goes after them./</strong> Erik thinks then turns to his father<strong>/Or maybe Tom will just be impressed that some fathers love their children./</strong> Erik thinks. "If he tries anything I'll just kill him," Erik said darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erich chuckles a bit at his response. Jakob is STARTLED at his response. <strong>/Oh Max my boy. My boy. What has happened to you?/</strong> Jakob thinks sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck with that plan kid," Logan said with a shrug. "Are you signing up for the team again?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure why not?" Erik shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What exactly is Quidditch?" Jakob asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quidditch? It's a sports team." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU signed up for sports and you got on the team?" Erich asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, what of it?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a bit surprising that you are into sports. You never seemed the type." Erich said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I am now," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Erik takes Jakob and Erich to the forest where Hagrid is there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik?" Hagrid asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid meet my family. Papa. Uncle." Erik said. "This is the student I helped get re-enrolled," Erik explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are very big for a student," Jakob said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am what I am, an’ I’m not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,’ my ol’ dad used to say, ‘there’s some who’ll hold it against you, but they’re not worth botherin’ with." Hagrid said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit! Never be ashamed of what you are." Erik said with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you're ashamed of being a Muggle-Born," Hagrid said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I did that. I would let Tom Riddle win." Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are we here?" Erich asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pets," Erik said. Then he leads them  a little further in the forest. Soon the 3 of them run into Eddie, Basil and the other thesterial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is that?!?" Jakob asks backing away in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Eddie and Yohann. She saved me from being lost in the forest. These are Thestrals. And Yohann I adopted after his mate….died." Erik said. He remembers the look of sadness Yohann had when his partner died. And tried to free him. "I named the other one after mom," Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If...she was alive she would be grateful and flattered," Jakob said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope so," Erik said with a frown. Then he pets them both. When Basil comes up to Erik she is wary of Jakob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have...nice horses," Erich said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found Basil after rescuing her from a bad owner," Erik said letting his father pet her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So...do you have any nonwinged pets?" Jakob asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's Milos but he's more of an animal of the forest," Erik said. "But he's good company. Easy listener." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can the snake talk?" Erich asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not," Erik said. "Milos is just a regular snake." He adds. <strong>/That I can talk to./</strong> He doesn't dare say that part at loud. He doesn't think his family is ready for that yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Could someone please leave a comment? Is anyone reading this?!? My usual commenters are M.I.A. anyone have any questions. I'll be glad to answer them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Funeral for a death eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik gets invited to a funeral of a man he watched die.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Erik is done with the tour Dumbledore finds him. And is surprised with the muggles here within the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik? Who are your guests," Albus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What remains of my family," Erik said. "Apparently I'm not as much as an orphan I thought I was." He said. "Anyway Professor Dumbeldore. This is my father and uncle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Hogwarts. So glad to meet you both. We are very lucky to have your son here." Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>/More likely lucky I'm Slytherin enough to survive this place./</em> Erik thinks. "I'm doing good in school for once." He chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Max&gt;</em> Jakob said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;What? You're not proud Papa?&gt;</em> Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;What happened to you when we got separated?&gt;</em> Jakob asks. He knows that from Erik's stories terrible things happened to him. But the person showing him this magical school. He is a dark version of the child he raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;I saw my mother die. I saw my friends die. Too much blood spilled for and because of me.&gt;</em> Erik admits. Then turns to his teacher and lets the spell allow him to speak English again. "Professor Dumbledore here. Is the only decent teacher here I don't hate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's nice of you to say," Albus said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                              ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the tour was over the 3 of them went home. Jakob was quiet the whole ride there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;So….Max. What kind of blood status does the wizarding world have?&gt;</em> Erich asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Well I'm muggle-born. Purebloods are wizards with wizard parents. Squibs are people despite having wizard parents don't have any access to magic themselves. Half-blood is wizards with a wizard and a Muggle parent.&gt;</em> Max explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;So you're saying that….wizards CAN date a simple muggle like me?&gt;</em> Erich asks with a smirk. <em>&lt;Say do you know anyone who works at that school of yours that's single?&gt; </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;I don't think you'd like to date a ghost.</em>&gt; Erik scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later Erik finds his father writing at his desk. He smiles softly because at least he their life is almost back to normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Max. Didn't see you there. I'm just signing these forms that your headmaster Dippet sent over since I'm still alive." Jakob said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Erik said. Then he sees that he is using a pen to sign them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I almost missed using a pen. We kept using a quill and ink this whole time." Erik laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHY?" Jakob asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea. But I'm sure it's stupid." Erik said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                              ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>4 days pass and Erik finds himself in front of a grave. For some bizarre reason, Emma invited him to her father's funeral. Perhaps it's because of emotional support. E</span>rik sees that Charles, Raven, and Moria are there for her as well. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Why did she invite me? I didn't realize that we were close./</strong> Erik thinks. His arm isn't hurting so he assumes that no death eaters have arrived. If there are then for some reason his mark can't sense them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming." Emma said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything you need." Erik said. Soon she walks off and Moria walks besides her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> <strong>/How can I tell her. Tell Christian that I am the reason he's dead. Because he and Kurt Makro tried to kill me. Because Shaw killed him because of his obsession with me./</strong> Erik thinks. Then he sees Adrienne </span>
</p><p>
  <span> and she gives him a hateful glare.<strong> /Does she know the truth?/</strong> He then sees that she died her hair brown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't mind her. We all grieve in our own way." Christian said. Then he sees his mother and sighs. "Did you hear how he died?" He asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Erik said. He didn't read much in the official report because he KNOWS how he died. Because he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Death Eater attack using the killing curse. Always thought he would be perfect for them. He didn't like Half-bloods. And muggle-borns even less. And don't get me started on squibs." He laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was he like? I only met him once." Erik said. <strong>/And then when Shaw killed him./ </strong></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"He always get what he wanted, no matter what the stakes were," Christian said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was very strict with us. He would only expect the best from them, and would only give negative feedback when they did not succeed in his eyes. Never applaud for us when they did succeed." Christian said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess. He was a Slytherin." Erik assumes. Christian only nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I got sorted into Gryffindor. It made me so happy. Because I didn't have to worry about ending up like him." Christian said. "He also didn't like the fact that I was gay either." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's awful," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea well. At least when I get a boyfriend. My father's poison will NEVER touch him." Christian said relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>/I wonder if Charles felt this way after I killed Kurt./</strong> Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon it was time for the reading of Winston's will. Emma asked Erik to be there because she doesn't want to be alone for whatever her father has planned for her. Erik stood in the corner remaining quiet. Moria stood beside Emma while she sat in a chair that was provided. Christian sat in a chair next to her while Cordelia and Adrienne sat on the other side of Emma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are the mud-bloods here? This is a private event." Adrienne asks crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moria and Erik are my friends and are here because I asked them too!" Emma said with a glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am here for emotional support," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same here," Moria said not linking her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look let's not do this now. You can call each other back at Hogwarts." Cordelia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly I don't even know why I'm here. I was always the disappointment of the family. There's no way he left anything for me in his will." Christian said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The will strictly says that all of you must be present for this." Hazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But mother even you must admit…" Cordelia starts off but Hazel interrupts her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your father throughout all his faults. Put this for all of us. So let's all suffer him one last time before we all can move on with our lives." Hazel said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mother still on your special cocktail?" Adrienne asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been sober for weeks now." Hazel corrects her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves things to his squib driver Bryce. Various employees and house elves. His...numerous mistress over the years. His wife. And then finally his children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To my son. In spite of the lifestyle you choose. I leave you a considerable amount of galleons to at least ATTEMPT at doing something with your life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has Winston's signature on the bottom to very the exact amount. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh well what do you know," Christian said surprised that he was left something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh then I guess I must be the disappointment then." Cordelia said clearly bored from this will reading already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To lost my daughter Cordelia." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I can this is going to be REAL constructive." Cordelia scoffs sarcastically rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even though you are in Ravenclaw now. I always hoped you would be in Slytherin even with your rebellious attitude. Willing to do whatever it took to win a little of my attention, no matter who might get hurt as a result. I'm sure even you can find a way to make some use of the money I'm leaving you in your subtle dark and devious hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that his way of showing his love?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately yes," Christian said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To Adrienne my beautiful, vain, heartless, and brilliant daughter. Adrienne was the ambitious one, always scheming to win my favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh look at that. I'm the disappointment." Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of money that was left to Adrienne was arguably bigger than both Adrienne and Christian combined. But none of them truly cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emma. My rebellious little Emma. You were a tenacious little thing. Out of all the heirs to attempt to the throne go. You were the one who lived up to my expectations the most. Which is why I am leaving everything to you. I trust you to steer the fortune safely into the future." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? I was favorite?" Emma asks.<strong> /I guess mother was right./ </strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh well look at that." Christian said shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there is one last thing he added recently. "In the event of my death. Erik Lehsherr probably killed me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't kill him!" Erik said rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Emma, Christian. I know you you think you know him. But you don't. Erik Lehnsherr doesn't exist. His real name is Max Eisenhardt. And he is the death eater killer!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma, Christian, and Cordelia are shocked. Adrienne got extremely angry and ready to kill him. Moria looked to Erik with a concerned expression on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik tries to come up with a plan. He has to try to find a way to escape. <strong>/God damn it!/ </strong></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does anyone want to leave a comment? Anyone, please? My regulars are M.I.A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. School starts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik dealing with the aftermath of Winston's accusations. Then when his 6th semester begins Erik sees a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Erik's the death rate killer?" Christian asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Father just admit he was a death eater?" Emma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His first name is Max?" Cordelia asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You killed my father?!?" Adrienne asks as she pulls out her wand. Christian, Emma, and Moria pull out their wands as well. Erik just rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Alright Erik. Time to pull out your Slytherin charm./</strong> Erik thinks. "Your father was a member of the ministry. He knew my original name because when Coach Logan brought me to them he  was there when I got my new name." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And when did my father accuse you of his murder?" Emma asks even though she is still prepared to fight her sister for him even if they don't know each other that well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe because it was because I killed Grindelwald. Perhaps he couldn't accept that the most powerful dark wizard was killed by a 4-to 5th-year muggle-born. With him being a blood supremacist and all." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough all of you!" Hazael said. "Even if he DID kill your father. We can't very well prove it can we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just accepting this?!? Letting father's killer go free?!?" Adrienne asks enraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't kill your father. Although I'm wasting my breath because this is just going to give you an excuse to torment muggle-borns some more." Erik said not phased by the idea of her death threats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If this boy killed your father. Killing him will NOT bring him back." Hazel reminds everyone. "Now then put your wands down and let's calm down." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone hesitated which caused Hazel to repeat her request once more with a stern. Everyone is surprised at this but do so regardless. After everyone leaves Hazel and Erik alone. Erik feels like he should say something to her. Sorry, your husband died? Sorry that your husband was awful? Sorry that Shaw killed him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Young man. Erik, I believe?" Hazel asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik only nods. "My husband was a toxic wealthy man who poisoned all of us. He affected Adrienne the most as you can see. She inherited his hatred of muggle-borns. In a few years. She might end up joining the death eaters." She admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Ouch./</strong> Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I ask you. Did you kill Winston?" Hazel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik shakes his head. "No Ma'am." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know who did?" She asks next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"......" Erik hesitates. But the look Hazel gives her makes him nervous. "Sebastian Shaw.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Hazel knew who he is she certainly did not show any reaction. " I see. Thank you. And please forgive Adrienne if she tries to kill you. She is truly her father's daughter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik leaves the room, Moria, Emma and Christian are waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're alive," Christian said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You survived mother's wrath," Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moria just stares silently at Erik. Wondering if Erik DID kill Winston. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't kill him," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma and Christian looked at each other. "We believe you. Besides the world is better off with dad dead." Christian shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                           ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christian has the family driver Bryce take Emma, Moria, and Erik to get something to eat. Cordelia had plans with friends and Adrienne didn't want to be in the same car as Erik. Hazel stayed behind because she had some loose ends to take care of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was he right?" Emma asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't kill him!" Erik said again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No! Are you the death eater killer?" Emma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! That….yeah." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Go figure." Christian said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're all okay with this?!?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Moria the only people I have killed since I got out of the camps were nazis and death eaters," Erik said rolling his eyes. "And if this bothers you so much. How come you didn't report me. Or tell the newspaper? Or find a ministry member who didn't name me Erik?" Erik asks with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slytherin bastard," Moria mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't hate the house hate the hat." Erik said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know if any other students' parents are death eaters?" Christian asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyone in our friend group?" Moria asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurt Marko," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does Charles know?" Emma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god no," Erik said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did….did you kill him too?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did," Erik said without hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Charles said it was an accident," Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's how I made it look," Erik smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moria looks on in horror while Emma looks impressed. "My god….why are you telling us this?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you could turn me in into the ministry. Oh, wait you can't." Erik said rolling his eyes. "Death eaters are AMONG the council. The man who killed my mother is in charge and will for some reason continue to look out for me in some bizarre way. I'd like to think I am an adequate wizard due to my battles with Tom and every other person that tried to kill me. And if you feel just enough self-righteous to still get me arrested. Let me just point out that because of being a 'killer' I can develop MANY ways to kill you. Many.MANY ways. And I don't even have to use abra Kadabra on you." Erik said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus you sure have become darker," Christian said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm probably because I am a Slytherin or maybe it's because of the hellmark!" Erik said. "Which I could use as an excuse as to explain my future murderous rampage." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Christian looking down in shame. "I'm sorry…." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma and Moria look at Erik confused. "Hellmark?" Emma asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry is not going to change the free gift I got.  Now besides the fact that Tom wants to kill me. Shaw wants to use me. Your sister hates me! This school might be the death of me! So at this point. I just stopped caring." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                    ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When school starts Erik sees that Adrienne's hatred of him reaches the whole school. Some now fear Erik. Others are rather impressed that a serial killer attends the school and he is untouchable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Hmmm if she wants to use Slytherin tactics. It's on./</strong> Erik thinks. "Well what do you know. The racist daughter is like her father a death eater who got a position of power in the government. Hey maybe you also think that all us mudbloods should be rounded up in death camps or just plain exterminated." Erik said. He could hear several students laugh in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You murdered my father!" Adrienne said with a hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor little rich girl. Can't handle the fact that she wasn't the favorite." Erik said. "That she was NEVER the favorite." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's a future death eater who suffers delusions of grandeur. You know like Tom Riddle." Erik scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am a pureblood!" Adrienne said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So is Cain. But that didn't stop Tom Riddle from trying to kill him and Mando." Erik points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also my dad was a death eater too. Only difference was that I don't feel bad that he's dead." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurt was a death eater?!?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why else do you think he tried to kill Erik? Because Erik killed Grindelwald." Cain reminds everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god." Charles said horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you're so shocked. You're RICH now. Well...richER." Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't care that he won't give you any of the money in his well do you?" Erik asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If he did I'll just give it to you. That would make him roll over in his grave." Cain said with a smirk causing Erik to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you hated him!" Adrienne said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And people can change!" Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blood tratior." Adrienne mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik might not want to fight you because he doesn't think you are worth it. But I'm not afraid of kicking your ass!" Cain said punching his fist into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik doesn't know if he should help Cain or hold him back. He doesn't WANT to stop Cain. But then he sees the look on Charlie's face. And changes his mind on fighting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone settles down! First years and transfers are here." Headmaster Dippet said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Transfers?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the ceremony begins when the hat starts singing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>But don't judge on what you see,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I'll eat myself if you can find</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>A smarter hat than me.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You can keep your bowlers black,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Your top hats sleek and tall,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>And I can cap them all.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>There's nothing hidden in your head</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The Sorting Hat can't see,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>So try me on and I will tell you</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Where you ought to be."</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then begins to rub his temples. The hat's song for some odd reason reminds him of the irklings song and how they tried to EAT him. He ponders if ALL magic items and creatures start to sing to try and ruin your life are evil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>"You might belong in Gryffindor,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Where dwell the brave at heart,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Set Gryffindors apart;</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You might belong in Hufflepuff,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Where they are just and loyal,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>And unafraid of toil;</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>if you have a ready mind,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Where those of wit and learning,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Will always find their kind;</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Or perhaps in Slytherin</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You'll make your real friends,</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Those cunning folks use any means</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>To achieve their ends.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>So put me on! Don't be afraid!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>And don't get in a flap!</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You're in safe hands (though I have none)</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles can sense Erik's distress. "Erik?" He whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry It's just that the sound reminds me of the irklings," Erik whispers back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon first year and the first transfer student arrives. When he walks up to the hat Erik tries to remember his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janos Quested. A long way from home aren't you" the hat said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I say. I was convinced to come here." Janos said then when he sees Erik he, smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god damn it," Erik muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, I place you in….GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Janos takes a seat next to Erik. "We meet again Lehnsherr." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why on god's name would you WANT to come here?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I wanted to get to know the wizard who cleared out of the chamber of secrets," Janos said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yay," Erik mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey look at that. You have a fan." Myrtle said inspecting the new student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be Myrtle," Janos said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh a Gryffindor who doesn't hate me that is alive," Erik said taking a glance at Moria.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon another name comes out. "Cassandra Webb." Everyone can see she is in a levitating wheelchair and when the hat is placed on her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, interesting. A blind seer." The hat said. "That is a very unique wheelchair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was a gift from Stark industries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suffer from myasthenia gravis. I need this wheelchair to live." Cassandra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"RAVENCLAW!" The had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooo another Ravenclaw," Emma said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the new students arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Irene Adler." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irene walked to the hat and when it was placed on her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm let's see. RAVENCLAW" The hat said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon both Charles and Erik see a familiar face. A young girl within the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles is that?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angel," Charles said amazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angel?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's a girl Charles and I saved before the death eater attacked. The day I killed Grindelwald." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Angel gets up to the hat. "Well well, you're a unique thing aren't you." Then that said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh...thanks.' Angel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wondering what house you would be in?" the hat asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly I would be happy to be in the same house as the wizard who saved me in," Angel admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same house you say eh." The hat said. "SLYTHERIN." He decides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiles and heads to the Slytherin table but frowns when he doesn't see her wizard Savior. So she looks around and is happy when she sees Erik and heads to his table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Oh yay. Another one./</strong> Erik thinks. Angel takes a seat next to Mando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to Slytherin kid," Mando said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks. Are you Slytherin too?" Angel asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Mando." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Cain. Also Slytherin." Cain said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Tom Cassidy. Slytherin." Cassidy Said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Raven. Finally another girl in our social group."  Raven said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Erik looks at the other Slytherins at their table and frowns at their hateful glares. "Finally another Slytherin who doesn't hate me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The hat sings. The sorting hat fucking sings! <br/>The only reason I didn't add the lyrics in the first chapter is that I did not know it did that! Believe me, Erik would have had reacted to it. </p><p>Also, yay Angel and Janos  are back. Irene is a first-year. And did anyone catch that easter egg? I did NOT make her up. Only spider fans will understand.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. All except for Erik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik runs into some familiar faces from his past and this time it's a good thing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1 week later and Angel doesn't leave Erik's side. Then again Erik doesn't leave angel either. Myrtle becomes friends with her of course.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for showing me the ropes around this place," Angel said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the least I can do for ruining your life," Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place doesn't seem that bad," Angel said. "Better than the cages. I can handle a few name-callings for my wings." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened when we got separated. Where did Charles take you?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles led me far away. Then this wizard named Newt found us. Charles thought he was a death eater in disguise but once he proved who he was. He let me stay with him at his house and brought me here when I was finally old enough." Angel explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that," Erik said. "Why do you have wings? You're not suffering from a blood curse are you?" He asks because he wonders if she has the same affliction as Nagini does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I was born this way. Like Raven does with her abilities."  Angel assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Erik said. Then Myrtle floats down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to be late for your training," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right! I forgot!' Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Training?" Angel asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since death eaters have constantly tried to kill me. Coach Logan and Professor Dumbledore keep teaching me to spell so I can protect myself." Erik said. Then he remembers the conversation that he had with Grindelwald and Shaw. That they were after Angel. Because of her wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say. Do you want to join me?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Angel asks surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  "We're both targets of them anyway. It could do you some good to learn something useful." Erik shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                              ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, kid. You're late." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I brought a friend." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angel!" Newt said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi again," Angel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I figured that since the reason the death eaters attacked the carnival was because of her. She should learn something useful to defend herself." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slytherin helping out a fellow Slytherin." Logan chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More like freaks helping out freaks," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Freak?" Angel said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have wings. I can talk to snakes. We're monsters for VERY different reasons." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you're a monster," Angel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give it time," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik's practice begins. Erik tries to Patronus charm again. The results are the same. The mist comes out of his wand once more. Angel is amazed. Dumbledore and Newt are supportive. Logan just frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't do it. I still can't do it." Erik mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can...can I try?" Angel asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? It's a pretty advanced spell even for a first-year." Logan points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She can't do any worse than me." Erik jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel uses her wands and says the spell. "Expecto Patronum," she said. When nothing happens. She says it again. "Expecto patronum." Once more nothing. "Expecto patronum!" She said. And once again nothing happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to think about a moment when you're truly happy," Erik explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happiest memory," Angel said. She tries to remember the last time she was happy. When she didn't feel like a freak. When she felt like a person. "Expecto patronum!" She said. Soon the same effect that Erik's wand made. An incorporeal shiny mist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh not bad kid," Logan said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smiled at the compliment. Then tries 5 more times until finally, her Patronus takes a form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/A bird. A small bird./</strong> Erik thinks. <strong>/Maybe because she is new at the spell./ </strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone around her is amazed that such a powerful spell could be accomplished by a first-year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's amazing," Erik said. "What...exactly were you thinking about?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The day I got out of my cage. The day I met you.' Angel admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god. Are people going to look UP to me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too late for that. You're the poster boy for muggle-born rights." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god," Erik said horrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would still be in my cage if it wasn't for you." Angel tries to assure him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then turns to her. "Angel. No wizard or muggle will ever put you in a cage. Never again!" Erik promises her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                             ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day all the students were eating in the great hall. Everyone was eating except for Erik who was busy reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not hungry?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I'm just studying all the beasts in the book." Erik said. When he looks up and sees the worried look on Charles's face. "Fine. I'll eat something." Erik said rolling his eyes. Then he takes a bite of an Apple. "There. Happy?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles smiled at him which made him feel...good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Headmaster Dippet gathered everyone's attention. Everyone except Erik. He just keeps reading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik," Charles whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's probably going to be something stupid and very dangerous," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have news for you all. This year you will all have to share the school. Because Hogwarts will not be just YOUR home this year. For I have just been informed that this year we will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament." Dippet announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"3 schools will compete against each other and 1 student will represent these schools in the competition," Dippet said. "The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire. Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. You must have put your name by the end of the week in order to participate." Dippet explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess. You could die." Erik said out loud so everyone could hear him. He continues to read his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mr.Lehnsherr. For it is very dangerous." Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I was right. It IS dangerous and stupid." Erik said and then smirks at Charles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Lehnsherr. This is a very important event." Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me. If a student gets chosen. You're on your own and no one can help you. Hope you're very good at magic kids." Erik said sarcastically as he flipped the next page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"......yes," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the other schools that are coming. One of them that pureblood nazi bastards that hate me?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Language please and yes Durmstrang is one of them," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder how many racist wizards will try to kill me this semester. Maybe Tom will make an appearance. Maybe Adrienne will do it as part of her death eater initiation. Or hey maybe someone I don't know will do it. The possibility are ENDLESS!" Erik said mockingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik I know that you have not been the best time here," Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't worry. I'll probably just end up killing them all with me being the serial killer death eater killer and all." Erik said rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Lehnsherr. Please don't make jokes like that!" Diplet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do? Give me detention and send me to the forest?" Erik dares him. "Hey, maybe I can kill a troll this time. Maybe run into a dragon!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be as it may. We have given the area extra security so Tom Riddle and other death eaters will make it hard to enter and disturb the event." Dippet assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Too bad you can't do shit against the elder wand./</strong> Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The other school will be Beauxbatons," Dippet said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later members from the other school arrive. The durmstrang students arrive very quietly. They all give Erik the death stares.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they staring at me?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup." Cain said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey it's the strucker twins." Mando said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Erik said still not looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are really into that book," Emma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I refuse to participate in this. I'm going to just read my book and do absolutely nothing." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It looks like fun…" Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want to join. Go right ahead." Erik said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really well what if I want to sigh up?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then looks to Charles. "No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I stutter?" Erik asks with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is Moria allowed to join but not me?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Moria is a Gryffindor who is athletically fit to be a beater. You...are not." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would be careful about your hesitation of joining the event." Webb said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you a fortune-teller?" Erik scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Divination is the class I am best at." Cassandra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Erik said. 'Wait. What do you mean. I should be careful?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. There are many paths I am able to see. With you. Each of them are a random probability." Cassandra explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this why you transferred here?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I admit that I don't know why I was lead here. The future holds many surprises for us all. I'm not sure what it holds for myself in the long run." Cassandra admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/This is going to suck./</strong> Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon students from Beauxbatons enter the great hall. Erik sees some familiar faces in the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Charlie. That girl looks like you." Cain jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven sees the student in question. "Oh my god. He's right." She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I had a long long twin. I never knew about." Charles chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid sees a rather TALL girl among the students. "Huh. Do you think she's...like me?" Hagrid asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything is possible." Mando said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik looks at the students and sees two faces from his old life. "My god. Magda. Leo." He said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know them?" Emma asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leo was my best friend. Magda...she was this girl I liked." Erik admits. When Magda sees Erik she smiles at him. Erik is overwhelmed by the fact that she is alive. Then Magda points Leo to Erik. And they both look happy to see him. Erik looks down at Magda's neck. "She still has the necklace I gave her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gave her jewelry?" Charles asks nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on don't act jealous," Raven whispers to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not jealous!" Charles said. But everyone at this table rolled their eyes because they all knew he was lying. Everyone except Erik. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                             ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was time to leave the great hall. Erik went looking for Leo and Magda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Come on. Where are you?/</strong> Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;Max?&gt;</em></strong> Magda said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;Magda.&gt;</em></strong> Erik said amazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;You're alive!</em></strong>&gt; They both said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;How did you get out?&gt;</em></strong> Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;A massive glowing of green light came from the camp next to mine. Then after the lightshow. Wizards and muggles raided mine and they freed me&gt;</em> </strong>Magda said. <strong><em>&lt;What about you?&gt;</em></strong> She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;That light show was me.&gt;</em></strong> Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;So I have you to save my life now.&gt;</em></strong> Magda smiles at him. <strong><em>&lt;Did anyone else we know escaped?&gt;</em></strong> She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;My father and Uncle survived. My sister died of illness. My mother was killed by a death eater posing as a nazi doctor. He used the killing curse on her.&gt;</em></strong> Erik explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;My mother did not survive either.&gt;</em></strong> Magda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;Ms.Anya...she was a nice woman. I am sorry.&gt;</em></strong> Erik said with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;But we're alive! And that is all that matters now.&gt;</em></strong> Magda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong><em>&lt;Yes.&gt;</em></strong> Erik said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magda what are you doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Magda said switching back to english. "Max" she starts off. But Erik corrects her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Erik," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik this is Cassandra. Cassandra Nova." Magda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure. Magda, we are going to be late!" Nova said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Erik. We'll talk later!" Magda said then walks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                                 ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months go by and  Erik lets Magda and Leo meet his circle of friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magda this is Moria. She is a muggle-born like us." Erik said. "Leo this is my best friend Charles. He's the only one stupid enough to be friends with me." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh. Nice to see you are someone's else problem now." Leo said. Then they both laugh together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was time to decide which students got chosen. The others were waiting for anticipation. Everyone except Erik. Erik was reading his magic creature textbook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are surprisingly acting like a Ravenclaw." Cain scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if I reread this. I can have enough knowledge on the next creature that tries to eat me." Erik said flipping the next page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, everyone. Time for the cup to decide on who will represent their school." Dippet said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For Durmstrang the champion will be." Dippet said. Soon a name is spat out of the goblet of fire. And a piece of paper floats to Dippet. "Andrea Von Strucker." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea walks to the winner's circle with a smug look on her face. Then another name comes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magda Gurzsky." Dippet said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik's heart rate went slightly up. "Oh god. Now I have to care." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure she can take care of herself," Charles said, trying to reassure him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the name for Hogwarts comes out of the hat. Dippet reads it and hesitates to say it. "Oh no," Dippet said softly. "Erik Lehnsherr!?!" Dippet said louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Oh come on!" Erik said. Once again he must deal with a dangerous wizard task.</span>"One year. I wanted one year where I didn't have to be involved in anything dangerous and stupid!" Erik said. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Erik…." Dippet said. "Once chosen the participants were subject to a binding magical contract in which they can not back out of the tournament."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't put my name in the cup!" Erik yells in anger. Erik just sighs and gets up and heads to where the other chosen champions gathered. /Who the hell put my name in the cup!?!/ Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know that you signed up for this thing," Magda whispers to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik growls in frustration and then sees the smug look on Adrienne's face. "I didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soon everyone claps for all the chosen champions. All the championships are glad to have been chosen. All except for Erik.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Erik can not just catch a break!</p><p>If anyone asks why I  made Angel being able to do a Patronus.  The answer is BECAUSE. If anyone has seen Pitch Meeting from Youtube. You would get the joke!</p><p>Also, Magda is here yay! Leo Zimm is not a made-up OC. He is a marvel comic character that made one appearance. </p><p>Please leave kudos and comments. Also, don't forget to tell all your friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Training to not to die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik prepares for the tournament but too many people kept distracting him and he does not need pity today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After lunch was over the champions were gathered in Dippet's office. Erik was the last one to enter and noticed that Magda and Andrea were already there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't realize you had in you to sign up," Andrea said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't. But I guess since we're competing against each other again you can try hard to kill me." Erik said mockingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I do that? I could just let the death eaters or this challenge do that for me." Andrea said mockingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know. Seeing how you might join them in a few years like Tom Riddle." Erik scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why so you can kill me? Mr.death eater killer" Andrea smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know. Muggle-borns putting pure-bloods in their place will always be enjoyable to me." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik was joined by the other teachers. He sees that they are all worried about him from the look on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are rather calm about the whole thing." Logan notices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At this point, I'm rather used to this. Being forced to participate in events I have no say over. Students wanting to kill me." Erik lists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which students?" Dumbledore asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably Adrienne. She is convinced that I killed her father." Erik said with a sigh. "No matter how many times I tell her. Sh</span>
  <b>e </b>
  <span>does not listen to me. She's going to join the death eaters when she leaves this place. She'll probably become best friends with Tom. Just like the nazi here." Erik points to the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look on the bright side. You can get a chance to show everyone what muggle-born can do." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          *** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout 3 days Erik trains hards on his spells so that he can prepare for whatever challenge the tournament has in store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not nervous?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fought erklings, the demon in the basement, and Grindelwald. Fought a troll too." Erik points out. "I'm not afraid anymore besides I have to win. Who will look after my pets?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look on the bright side. With me competing. You could always teach Angel more magic." Erik shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is serious." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am well aware. However, compared to other things. This is nothing. This is a Tuesday." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid I-" Logan tried to say something. But Erik doesn't let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If this is you giving me pity I don't want to hear it. I do not need that from you!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that your life hasn't got any better.. But I had hoped that it would have." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you have killed me if I didn't go with you? Would you have been willing to kill me if I refused?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan honestly didn't know how to answer the question. "I don't know." He admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still can't believe you're supposed to teach us." Erik scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dumbeldore is...rather convincing." Logan admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When training was over Erik heads to the library. Myrtle floats down and joins him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not sure if I ever told you this. But I am grateful that you never left my side after exposing Tom." Erik tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were the only person who gave a damn about me. Even for a Gryffindor." Myrtle said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you were alive. Do you think we could have been friends?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're muggle-borns. We need to stick together. Someone has to." Myrtle said. Then she points to several books and Erik uses his magic to levitate them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well at least there is one perk in being a wizard." Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The librarian then shushed Erik. Myrtle then floats to him. "Hey! Don't make me haunt this place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sense of humor has certainly changed." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you would to if you died the place you went to school at." Erik scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving the library he runs into Charles. Erik smiles at him. He is always happy to see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Erik!" Charles said. "I haven't seen you in class lately." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently when you become a champion you can do whatever you want," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Xavier," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Hello, Myrtle." Charles said. "So anyway. I was going to Hogsmeade. Everyone else is busy so I was wondering if you would come with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure I could use a break anyway," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the time came to head to the train. Erik and Charles leave together. Although Erik noticed that  Charles was acting real quiet. Even by his standards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong Charles?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried about you. You are rather calm about being chosen." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's because I have bigger things to worry about," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride was quiet mainly because they didn't have anything else to say. Charles leads Erik to a abandoned shack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um Charles I think we're lost." Erik said. Then his forearm starts to hurt again. "Oh fuck!" He mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough kid." Azazel said coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azazel?!?" Erik said pulls out his wand and shields Charles. "Charles get behind me." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stupid Mudblood. The only one who needs protection is you." Charles said. "Stupify!" Then Erik is knocked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh didn't think you could pull it off, Riddle." Azazel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just bring him to Shaw." Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh it's weird hearing you talk like that." Azazel chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom just rolls his eyes. "God I can't wait until the polyjuice wears out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can someone please leave a comment? Any thoughts on this at all?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Escape from death eaters!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik finds out something about his enemies. And he gets more than information from them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Erik wakes up and sees that Shaw is there staring at him. "You!" Erik said with a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Max," Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kidnapped me?!? And you had your minions using polyjuice?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not bring you here. Azazel and Tom brought you. And they were not under my orders." Shaw assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And where the hell is Charles? What did you do to him?" Erik asks, demanding to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend is fine. He is simply asleep. Creed is watching over him. Can't have him away panicking and running around. Besides, the son of a death eater has certain immunity perks." Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why am I here?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because someone wanted to meet you," Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The leader of the death eaters," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean it it isn't you?' Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh heavens no," Shaw said shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you have the elder wand!!" Erik said, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the blasted woman still outranked me." Shaw shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The new leader is a woman?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me you've been a misogynic this whole time." Shaw chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm more of an anti-death-eater!" Erik scoffs. "I'm surprised that you aren't." He admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just because I am a dark wizard doesn't mean that I can't appreciate a wizard Vinda Rosier taking charge," Shaw explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why is Vinda in charge?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was Grindelwald's second in command," Shaw informs him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Erik said. "Am I going to be executed?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't be so dramatic boy. Of course not. I wouldn't let them touch you if that was their intention." Shaw assures him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Because of your so-called master plan?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if you have to ask." Shaw chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I can assume that you didn't put my name in the cup?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh heavens no. As much as I love seeing you go up against dangerous challenges. I don't want you to endanger your life like this." Shaw said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Tom comes into Shaw's office and glares at Erik. "Lehnsherr." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Riddle," Erik said, annoyed at his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vida summons you," Tom said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I die I'm haunting all of you," Erik mutters. Then Shaw hands him his wand and portkey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's not going to kill you," Shaw said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik rolls his eyes and follows Tom to Vida's office. When he enters the room Erik sees a woman. <strong>/Hmmm must be here. She's..pretty and looks like a pureblood./ </strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're the death eater killer. I must say. It is interesting to see you in person." Vida said. Then she looks at him up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you should see me not dying in the tournament," Erik said. He is not sure it would be good to kill the current leader of the death so soon after killing the founder. Perhaps disarm would be the better option. "Why am I here?" Erik asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you have managed to achieve impossible tasks. I do need help with something." Vida said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you couldn't get Tom to do it?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom may be the heir of Slytherin. But so far he has proven to be your inferior." Vida said sweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik keeps telling himself that no matter how pretty or nice she seems. She's still a death eater. She still thinks less of him. "What do you want?" He asks. Vida hands a rock to Erik and he inspects it. "The resurrection stone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you know about it? Good. Now then. What I want is for you to somehow access its power." Vida said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean you don't know? Do you have no idea?!? THAT'S why you kidnapped me?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gellert believed that the stone could raise an army of inferi," Vida admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Zombie puppets./</strong> Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not even Shaw himself could figure it out," Vida informs him. "Nobody knows." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you thought I would?!?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You a muggle-born can speak parseltongue like Riddle. You have managed to do many things. Who is to say that the being able to a deathly hallow can't be one of them." Vida said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/I hate her logic./</strong> Erik thinks. So he kept inspecting it by turning it. He turned it over 3 times until suddenly he can clearly see the woman he missed most in front of him. <em>&lt;Mama?&gt;</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can see something?" Vida asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;My boy. I have missed you terribly.&gt;</em> Eddie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Mama!&gt;</em> Erik said overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good you unlocked the secret now hand me the stone," Vida said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik doesn't do it. He doesn't want to. He lost his mother once. He'll be damned if he does it again. Instead, he quickly pulls out his wand and puts a spell on her. "STUPIFY!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik got out of the room and tried to find Charles and Creed. When his chest start to hurt again he enters the room and hopes that it's Charles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Azazel!" Erik said with a growl. Azazel tried to grab him but then the hellamark activated and Azazel started to burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ragh!" Azazel said in pain. "Why can't I touch you?!?' He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask your boss," Erik said. "Stupify!" Erik said knocking him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries another room. But all he sees are more death eaters. "Stupify!" Erik said again knocking them all out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally finds Creed. Charles is thankfully awake and alive. "Erik?" Charles asks happy to see him but confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stupify!' Erik said knocking Creed out. Then he checks to see if Creed brought his car keys. Erik smiles when he finds them. "Alright let's get out of here," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is happening? How did you find me? Where ARE we?!?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No time for questions. Do you have your wand?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Charles looks around the room and sees that Creed put it down and takes it back. "Huh must have kept it with him. How...strangely nice of him." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik and Charles then try to find an exit and get out of here. After fighting many death eaters they finally find it. Erik recognized the car Creed used to bring him to Shaw last time. So he uses the car keys to start the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you even know how to drive a car?!?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you?" Erik asks with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Charles mutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they both got in the car and as soon they are both seated in. Tom and Shaw find them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck!" Charles said seeing them. "Drive drive!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik turns the car on and he does exactly what he saw what Creed did to make it fly. Then he drives off and flies away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Creed joins up with Tom and Shaw and is very upset. "MY CAR!" Creed said with a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can always get you a new one.' Shaw said patting the werewolf on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He better be worth it man. He better be fucking worth it!" Creed tells his boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is." Shaw said with pride. He smirks as he watched the weapon he made drive off. The monster he made. HIS monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Shaw. If he survives the tournament. Once he graduated from Hogwarts. There will be absolutely nothing to prevent him from chasing to kill you." Tom said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm you may have a point," Shaw admits. "Looks like this competition may be advantageous to us all." He said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After checking to see if they were followed. Erik lands the car and parks. "I think we're safe." He said breathing a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck just happened?!?" Charles asks. "Why were we kidnapped?" The young brit was clearly hysterical over recent events. And Erik doesn't blame him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik frowns and hesitates to answer the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;You have to tell him Max.&gt;</em> Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then remembered that he is still holding the stone in his hand. Which means that he can still see her. Which means that she KNOWS. Knows the truth of his past sins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Death Eaters took us. They needed my help with this." Erik then shows Charles the stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did they take me!?!" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because the death eaters must have found out that you are my best friend. That you were important to me." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why were you on a name basis with the hairy man that was keeping me hostage?!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His name is Victor Creed. He is a werewolf with a history with Coach Logan." Erik explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Logan is a werewolf too?!?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Creed works with Sebastian Shaw. Until recently I thought he was the new leader. Apparently even having the elder wand doesn't mean shit to bunch of racists." Erik laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now is not the time for jokes!" Charles said. "Who's Sebastian Shaw? Why do you know him? What the fuck?!?'' Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;You have to tell the truth.&gt;</em> Eddie said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;You're right.&gt;</em> Erik replied in German.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you talking to?!?" Charles asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mother," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But...she's dead," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my hand is a deathly hallow. It can bring back loved ones and only those who hold it can see them." Erik said. "Shaw got it from Tom Riddle's family ring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was the heir of Slytherin AND he had a deathly hallow with him? Wait a minute..how do you know this?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would he do that?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say that I am Frankenstein's monster." Erik laughs at the reference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not a monster!" Charles said. "Just because you have killed it doesn't mean you are as bad as them! You just saved my life!" He reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I am a monster. Grindelwald was not my first kill. I have killed others. MANY times. And I don't think I will ever plan on stopping." Erik said. Then he turns to Charles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;If you are afraid of losing him. Of him hating you. Then he was never really your friend.&gt;</em> Eddie tells him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The rumors were true. I AM the death eater killer." Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true. Adrienne was right." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You killed her father!?!" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No...but I know who did. Because I watched it happen. Shaw killed him because he tried to kill me with your step-father." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Shaw kill him too?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No...that was me," Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...how..why?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I set the fire in his lab. Cain told me that he was a death eater and he was hurting Cain." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that explains why you're both friends now," Charles mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He also said that Kurt was hurting you too. I know how it feels to be hurt by an evil scientist. And although I am unable to kill mine. That does mean that I can't help save you from YOURS." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw...EXPERIMENTED on you?!" Charles asks in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik sighs and then proceeded to tell Charles EVERYTHING. About his time in the camps. About Shaw. ALL OF IT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god.' Charles said. Erik then gets out of the car and then removes his shirt. Much to Charles's confusion. "What are you doing?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then SHOWS Charles the scars he received as the result of Shaw's experiments. "This is what happens when evil is around." Erik said closing his eyes. He has never let anyone see his scars before. Not his family, friends, or teammates. Charles is the first one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am his weapon. He plans on using me for God knows what." Erik said rubbing his temples. "Because I am his monster." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shaw has the elder wand. Erik has the stone. And some random potter has the cloak.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. First challenge: stone and books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik and Charles arrive back at Hogwarts. Then the first challenge of the tournament begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik drives the car back to Hogwarts. By the time they get back.  It's mid-day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long do you think we were gone?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have absolutely no idea," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik parks the car Logan was already there waiting for them furiously. "Let's ask him," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where the hell were you, kids?!?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea," Erik said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you don't know?!?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well we were kidnapped," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You what?!?" Logan asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Death eaters lured us away from the school and knocked us out," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaw did this?!?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it was their boss. Vinda Rosier." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did she want with you?" Logan asks Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She wanted my help in accessing the resurrection stone," Erik said. He then shows him the item in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you get that thing?!?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stole it from her," Erik admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid you now have one of the deathly hallows." Logan tries to take the stone away but Erik refuses to hand it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can pry this from my cold dead hands!" Erik said with a growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Max Eisenhardt! You know better than to growl at your teachers!&gt;</em> Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will never give up this stone! You hear me NEVER!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...figured out how to use it didn't you?" Logan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't give it up now. I can't give her up!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look...I understand how it must be overwhelming to see a ghost of someone you love. But...she's dead. She's moved on." Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy for you to say. You have experience!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't mean that the pain doesn't hurt," Logan said with a sigh. Then he takes a look at the car. "Where did you get this thing anyway?' </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I stole it from Creed," Erik said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stole Creed's Car?" Logan asks, surprised. Then he starts to laugh. "Kid you just earned Slytherin 200 points." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a shower and changing his clothes. Erik goes to see Dumbledore in his office. "Professor?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Is this your teacher?&gt;</em> Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;<em>He is...not as bad as you would expect&gt;</em> Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik..who are you talking to?" Albus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to show you something," Erik said. Then hands Albus the stone and shows him how it works </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...you found the stone? How?" Albus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stole it. Now it's mine." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus tried to use the stone and when he does he sees the person he wants to talk to most. "Ariana" he softly. He can see her. For the first time, he can see his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Albus," Ariana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Albus blurts out. "I'm so sorry!" He said. "I gave you everything but time." He said softly as he was overwhelmed with emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," Ariana said. "It's not your fault. I am just as responsible for my own death. I didn't have any control over my magic and I paid the price with my life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never should have tried to stop me. If I didn't fall for Grindelwald. You would still be alive." Albus said with a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. Maybe not. It hardly matters now." Ariana said. "I don't blame you. Or Aberforth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he does. I do." Albus admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. And I hate that you still do that. I'm dead. I died. You don't have to fight over me anymore." Ariana said soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you...at peace?" Albus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not in pain from the troubles I had when I was alive." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>After Albus hands Erik the stone back. Erik smiles when he sees his mother again. </span>"This is what you wanted yes? Your Mother back?" Albus asks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I have access to her once more. I can focus on what is truly important." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surviving the tournament," Albus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Erik said. <strong>/Killing Sebastian Shaw!/</strong> he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                         ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was time for the first challenge. Erik handed Charles the stone for safekeeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did they tell you what the first challenge will be?" Erik whispers to Magda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blind leading the blind," Magda whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the announcer started to talk. And then the challenge rules were explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catch the demiguise!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that doesn't sound too hard," Magda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then remembered reading information about it in his book. "It can turn invisible and predict the future." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit," Andrea said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait for it," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to catch the creature while also being attacked by dangerous creatures." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is...that it?" Magda asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You all have 7 hours to do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There it is," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then all 3 of them are given fruit to feed creature when one of them catches it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the challenge began Andrea and Magda went as fast as they can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Erik on the other hand paced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 hours pass and Erik still didn't have his wand out. He is taking his time because slow and steady will keep him alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magda and Andrea both had their wands put soon all 3 of them heard singing. Erik then got horrible flashbacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god no!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Into darkness taking flight,</span>
</p><p>whispers on the wings of night,follow us,</p><p>our lovely tune,</p><p>as above the smiling moon,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then growled and pulled out his wand. "You sick sons of witches." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the trio were surrounded by Erklings. Only these look different from the ones Erik fought in the forest. "Oh god. They're Bavarian!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magda and Andrea were entranced by the song. Erik tried to make them snap out of the trance but to no avail. Then Erik used one of the spells he learned from his training. The spell was called Fiendfyre  and used it to kill all the creatures surrounding them. It took the form of a large snake and burned them all. The erkings screaming horrified the audience. Well...most of them. Charles was impressed. Logan was amazed. Crecelius was proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the creature that they were organically chasing got burned in the attack. Of course, it's not dead but it's afraid of turning invisible now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik turned around and saw the injured creature and carefully approached it. The creature flinched but Erik tried to get its attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. It's all right. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to help you." Erik said soothingly. "Ardea Sana" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did you teach him that?" Albus asks Crecelius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't," Crecelius admits. "Must have learned it on his on." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik then hands the creature his piece of fruit. Soon the challenge is over and Erik was declared the winner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations," Magda said with a smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what now?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you get a clue about the next challenge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then gets a piece of paper and puts it in his pocket. "Neat," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a party was thrown for Erik winning the challenge and of course not dying from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Erik!" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Way to go kid!" Logan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for saving my life," Magda said gratefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Muggle-borns gotta stick together." Erik laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Erik tries to figure out what the clue means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does the clue say?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No legs have I to dance, no lungs have I to breathe, No life have I to live or die and yet I do all three. What am I?" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fire," Charles said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what about fire? Will it involve fire somehow?" Hank asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dragons," Erik said. "It might be referring to dragons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think the next challenge will be dragons?" Moria asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly at this point. Why not?" Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you study anything about dragons?" Raven asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik smirks at her. "Of course I did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything you didn't read about?" Emma asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm not sure. I'll let you know." Erik jokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                              ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours pass and Erik holds the stone again. He's in the forbidden forest and he has Milos by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;Max. I can only imagine how much pain you must be in.&gt;</em> Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;I let you die! How can you not hate me for that!?&gt;</em> Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;You are my son. I will always love you. And you didn't kill me. Sebastian Shaw did. I can not forgive you for a crime you did not commit.&gt; she said soothingly. &lt;I always told you that you were a special child. A wonderful child. My child.&gt;</em> Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;I killed people.&gt;</em> Erik admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;In order to save your own life and others.&gt;</em> Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;I liked killing them. I don't have any regrets.&gt;</em> Erik said feeling ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;You shouldn't feel bad. They were bad men who needed to die.&gt; Eddie tells him. &lt;Don't feel bad for the guilty who must be punished. Feel for the victims you prevented from dying.&gt;</em> Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>&lt;I love you. I love you, Mama.&gt;</em> Erik said with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiled at that. <em>&lt;Oh my boy. My beautiful, wonderful boy. I love you too.&gt;</em></span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of emotional shit happens</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Dream date!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erik tries to find a date to the Yule ball.  When he finally does</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With Erik winning the first challenge people treated him differently. Even the Slytherins were nicer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh. So that's what it takes to get some respect. Almost died for the school." Erik jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I died here and people still don't respect me," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could haunt them," Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not allowed to do that anymore," Myrtle mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;As a ghost who died here. You would think that you would be entitled to do whatever you want.&gt;</strong></em> Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I said!" Myrtle said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait..you can see her?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;You can understand me?&gt;</strong></em> Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're ghosts. We're not bound by physical rules." Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Huh.&gt;</strong></em> Eddie said amazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Erik…how are you doing this?" Myrtle asks seeing how Eddie was a muggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The resurrection stone. It allows me to see my mother." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do...do you think it can let my parents see me?" Myrtle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik nods. "I'll find a way to find your house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haunting Ravenclaw got boring anyway," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>                               ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passes and Slughorn gathers all the Slytherins together. Turns out the Yule ball will happen and everyone will go and must learn to dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait a minute. If you're teaching us...oh my god is Logan teaching  Hufflepuff?" Cain asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, that is awesome!" Erik said laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the dancing lesson was over. Mando went over to Erik. "So who are you going to take to the ball?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm taking Marko here." Tom Said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Hmmm I wonder who should I take./</strong> Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;What about that nice Xavier boy. You like to hang out with so much&gt;</strong> </em>Eddie suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik blushes at her words much to the confusion of the others. "Well, I do have someone in mind. But unfortunately, there is a problem." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on! You're leading Hogwarts in the tournament. Who wouldn't want you!" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's my competition," Erik said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magda?!?" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah….it would be weird. I...liked her in the past " Erik said. <strong>/I might still like her./ </strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Oh my boy. When it comes to matters of the heart. Love can be complicated.&gt;</strong> </em>Eddie said soothingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik sees Magda he couldn't help but smile. Then when he gets her attention she turns to him. "How's it feel being in the lead?" She asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm lucky to be alive," Erik admits. Then he decided to go for it. "So...have you found a date to the Yule ball yet?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No lucky Ravenclaw trying to get your attention?" She teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Wait...does she mean Charles?/</strong> Erik thinks. "Just because I am currently winning. That doesn't mean that I can become the most popular student here. I'm infamous at best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus the muggle-born Slytherin has a nice ring to it," Magda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True. But now that people constantly want me dead. I try to find a way to bring this school to its knees. Sure I do that by existing. But it's nice to see what I can achieve." Erik shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really are a Slytherin aren't you." Magda laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad somebody thinks so," Erik mutters. "Although nothing says rebel Slytherin then going to the dance with the competition." He jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Max...Erik I'd love to." Magda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/YES!/</strong> Erik said mentally. He doesn't show it but he is happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm already going with Leo. Sorry." Magda said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Well then. I understand. Can't blame a wizard for trying?" Erik said laughing trying to hide his feelings of rejection. <strong>/Great we're both muggle-borns and nothing has changed. We're just two kids who know each other from school. Only this time we're both magic./</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day during lunch Erik was still feeling bummed about Magda. "Any of you guys got dates?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going with Emma." Moria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going with Cassandra," Raven said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cassandra….oh you mean Webb." Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cain's going with Tom." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a date to the dance," Angel said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither do I." Janos admits."Wanna go together?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Hank?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um if everyone else is going sure." Hank said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess that leaves Charles and Erik." Raven smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So it does." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                               *** </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the weekend arrived. Instead of heading to Hogsmeade with everyone. Erik and Charles stayed at Hogwarts and played chess. Mainly because the last time they went there both of them got kidnapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still no date?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody asked me and I didn't ask anyone," Charles admits </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have anyone else either." Erik said. .</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;Max my son. Ask him. What do you have to lose?&gt;</strong> </em>Eddie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik hesitates. <strong>/He could say no./</strong> he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Charles asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes um...I was wondering if you would be my date to this thing." Erik said nervously. <strong>/Why the hell am I nervous!? This is Charles!/</strong> Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles grinned at him. "Of course I'd go with you." <strong>/I owe Raven now. She was right./</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great!" Erik said happily. "That's good. I'm glad." He said, trying not to sound too excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>&lt;See what I tell you!&gt;</strong></em> Eddie laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Maybe Mama's right./</strong> Erik thinks. <strong>/Thank god I took the stone!/.</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                 ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik returns to his room. Mando and Cain were already there. "I got a date!" Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? Who?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked Charles and he said yes!" Erik said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're taking Charlie huh," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This won't be weird will it?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're WAY past that point!' Cain points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you suddenly going to be nice to Charles now?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".....I can try to be...less of a jerk as I have been," Cain said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurt him again and I'll kill you," Erik said with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cain gulps because he KNOWS that Erik could and would kill for Charles. He HAS killed for Charles. When it comes to killing people. Erik doesn't bluff</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When night fell Erik managed to fall asleep. At first, it was dreamless but then suddenly he is surrounded by fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is this?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>"An appropriate question Max."</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who said that?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik noticed where he's at. Despite the fire and brimstone. He recognized the place. It's the camps. The place where his mother died. The place where he met Shaw. "Oh god." Tears fall down his face. "I'm in hell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that is one way of putting it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik walks inside and saw that the gates were sealed by the same symbol that is on his chest. He touched it and soon the gate opened. He sees the buildings look the same but burning. Yet strangely he doesn't feel the heat or is burned by the flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Erik finds himself looking at a figure who looks exactly like him. <em>"Hello, Erik.".</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" What the fuck!?!?" Erik asks. "Who the fuck are you?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good question. I'm the result of that hallmark on your chest. The reason why Azazel burned. The source of your hellfire. But I suppose for now you may call me...KIRE." He said with a smir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik sees that Kire has fiery red eyes and his hair is black. "Why...why are you in my dreams?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>"Because you are going to need me.</em>" Kire said. <em>"In order to win against the tournament. You will need my power."</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look Kire. I don't know what demon magic Kudros is doing here. But I don't need you. Go away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kire just looks at him.  <em>"You needed me against the trolls. You needed me to fight in the first challenge."</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait...that was you? You're the reason why I wasn't affected by erklings singing?!? Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>"Farewell for now Max. We will meet again."</em> Kire smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                   ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Erik awoke he noticed that the sun is up. <strong>/I slept through the night. What a weird dream./</strong> When his chest starts to hurt he winces in pain and wondered if Kire was just a dream.<strong> /It must be a dream….wasn't it?/</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember the hellmark? Because I do!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The yule ball is arrived and Erik feels odd about the whole thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Yule ball finally arrived. Erik was strangely nervous. "Why so nervous?" Mando asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I have no idea," Erik said. <strong>/Relax. It's just a dance. A dance you will be going to.</strong></span><strong>With Charles. You are going with Charles./</strong> Erik thinks. Then adjusts his tie on his rental suit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be so nervous. You faced bigger threats before." Mando reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes but it's with Charles," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Mando said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Erik asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like Charles," Mando smirks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What!?!?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It all makes sense now," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gah!" Erik said, surprised that Myrtle is here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No wonder you're so protective of him," Myrtle said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>                                    ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik escorts Charles to the dance. Magda escorts Leo. Andrea escorts someone too. Although he is surprised that it's not Andreas. "Fancy," Erik said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you maybe, peasant." Andrea scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the music started to play. Erik didn't really know what to do. He's never been to one of these things before. Hell, he's never had a date before. Of any kind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Do you um. Would you like some punch?" Erik asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love some," Charles said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik then heads to the punch bowl and grabs Charles a drink. <strong>/Jesus what is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?!?/</strong> Erik asks. <strong>/It's just a social gathering. It's just another day with Charles./</strong> He thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik doesn't hear the voice he just keeps staring at the bowl. <strong>/It's just another night with Charles. It's just Charles. Charles Xavier is your best friend. Charles is your friend./ </strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon someone taps Erik's shoulder. "Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Sorry." Erik said then steps to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Erik Lehnsherr. Tri-wizard Champion and he's nervous." She chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not as a bad Slytherin as I appear to be," Erik said nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Natalya Maximoff," She said. "You might know my brother. "Django."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Django...Django?" Erik tries to remember. "Is he the guy that sells puppets to everyone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's him," Natalya said with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will the puppets come to life and steal my soul?" Erik asks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What no!" Natalya said. Erik raised an eyebrow. "I mean...given the right spell maybe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, nice try," Erik scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise you that the next puppet will not try to kill you or steal your soul. Nor harm you in any way." Natalya assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Afterward, we'll talk." Erik said then leaves to hand Charles his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you knew Natalya," Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't," Erik said. "She offered me one of her brother's artwork." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! That's so cool!" Charles said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it tries anything dangerous I'm burning it," Erik mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles gulps his drink down and then smiles when the others arrive. "Look! There they are!" Charles said. Then he grabs Erik's wrist and leads him to them. Erik felt odd as he is dragged across the room. Shaw would normally drag him with enough force with the intent to harm with yet another experiment. However, when Charles does it he feels...happy. And he has absolutely no idea why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours pass and soon it was time for the champions to slow dance with their partners. Erik was nervous but still, he gulped down his punch and offered Charles his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stars shining bright above you</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Birds singing in the sycamore tree</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dream a little dream of me</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I have this dance?' Erik asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles chuckles. "Don't mind if I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Say nighty-night and kiss me</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>While I'm alone and blue as can be</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dream a little dream of me</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Charles and Erik danced together Erik didn't even notice that Leo and Magda were also dancing by them. Not even Andrea and her date could distract him from making sure he doesn't embarrass himself in front of Charles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Stars fading but I linger on dear.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Still craving your kiss. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just saying this.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/Why do I care so much? I never bothered to give a damn about people's opinions!/</strong> Erik thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But in your dreams whatever they are. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dream a little dream of me.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the song almost finishes Erik noticed that he has VERY blue eyes. Yes, he knew that beforehand. But...he never stared at them like this before. Not up close and personal anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stars are fading but I linger on dear.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Still craving your kiss. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> Just saying this.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>/His eyes are even bluer than Raven's natural form./</strong> Erik thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Charles smiles at him makes him feel...happy. For the first time in a long time. He has never achieved much happiness since he escaped the camps and came to this godforsaken place. But here at this moment. Dancing with Charles he is happy. He could die in the next challenge and he is happy. The death eaters could kill him at any moment. Yet that strangely doesn't bother him at the moment. He smiles back at him with a genuine smile he never thought he could show ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But in your dreams whatever they be. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Dream a little dream of me.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Charles and Erik stop dancing. Erik frowns when Charles pulls away. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to continue dancing with Charles. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>                                  ***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the dance was over. Erik escorts Charles back to the Ravenclaw room. "Didn't realize that Erik Lehnsherr could be such a gentleman." Charles jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I say. I'm full of surprises." Erik said with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a nice time. Thank you for making me your date.' Charles said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well of course Charles. Who else would be stupid enough to go with me." Erik smirks. Charles couldn't help but erupt with laughter. "Good night Charles." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he walks to his own house form. Myrtle joins him. "Well?" She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what?" Erik asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your date with Charlie," Myrtle said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was nice. I had a good time." Erik said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you fallen heads over with him yet?" Myrtle teases him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik just rolls his eyes. "Just because Charles is kind and sweet. And his eyes are very blue and I like the way he smiles at me…" Erik pauses. His eyes widen as does Myrtle's smirk. "FUCK!" </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Erik finally catches up. Also the maximoffs!</p><p>In case you don't know the song. "It's Dream a little dream" the 1930 version</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Hogwarts au. I really hope that I didn't trigger any Potterheads with this. It's just someone who gave me an idea for this au. And I promised them I would write it. Anyway, I hope you like it and tell all your friends.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>